Confined Ice
by haku fan1
Summary: Toushiro's power is peaking, as such Aizen has taken interest. Can he survive when Aizen takes him as a prisoner. A story of staying true to who you are, even against incredible odds. Hitsu x oc Ichi x Ruki Momo x Aizen
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty hello evreyone this is my first Bleach fanfic so Im not sure the characters will be accurate, they will prbably be alittle oc you know. So if anyone notices that Im not getting the chracters to right please just let me know okay and I ll try to fix that. .

OKay so the pairings are as follows Toushiro x Oc, Ichigo x Rukia and Momo x Aizen

Now the disclaimer I do not own bleach in any form :only my oc characters that will appear

**thought**

" speech "

So final note before I begin I absolutly suck at spelling so if you find mistakes which you will, Im really sorry about them

now on to the first chapter of

**Confined Ice**

Chp 1-Changes

--

Everyone has something they desire or want from this world. Me I want to be found to not be lost anymore to rejoin the world. I want my loneliness to end.

--

" Caaappptttaaaaaaiiiiinnnnnnn" the happy and loud voice of Rangiku Matsumodo filled the tenth divsion office " Im back ".

" There you are, where have you been ! " The snow haired captain of the tenth divsion asked through gritted teeth. " Well Hisagi invited me for a little drink of sake before work, and well sir I guess I just lost track of the time" the strawberry blonde women smiled innocently.

Her captain other wise known as child prodigy Toushiro Hitsugaya sighed in annoyaence. " Dont give me that crap Rangiku. You know you were to come straight to the office. Do you not realise because of YOU skipping out on paperwork, tenth divsion is falling behinde " he was so upset with this he could strangle the women. " Oh but captain the weather is so very wonderful outside. Dont you agree after all you love december, so being that as it is, we should take a breack ". The boy was ready for it, that idea she always purposed whatever it was that would try to get her out of the paperwork.

'" And have a snow ball fight, with all our friends ". " No Matsumodo you are going to sit your lazy ass down and do some damn work" he ordered resuming filling out his own pile of work that had been greatly deminshed from when he at frist started at 8:00 am . The busty women huffed a sigh, looking in his direction with what might be called an evil smirk palying at her lips. The 10th division vice-captain walked over to her captains desk and leaned right over the top.

Spilling her well endowded chest into the young captains face. " Come on captain your so boring, if I didnt know better I would think your an old man in disguse."

" Matsmodo get your breasts out of my face, and start you DAMN PAPERWORK" he yelled the last two words while pointing to a pile, or rather mountain of papers. Now this mountain really was huge, so much so that the desk couldnt be seen nor could the floor around it.

The sake loving women toke one look at the paperwork and shuddered, however she was not about to just sit there and actually do the work. She smiled at her capatin taking a few steps back so her brests werent literaly pressed against his small nose. " I know what I can do captain Ill get us more ink" she eclaimed happily. " Wait Matsu-" " see you later captain " and with that the much taller women was gone out the division door.

The teal eyed capatin sighed once agin running his fingers through his unruly white hair. **Its always in on ear and out the other with her**. He contiued to fill out his stack of work, endlessly it seemed he wrote his neat kanjis on the sheets infront of him. The winter war had ended three years ago. during the war all the espade, Gin, Tousen were killed and capatain Soi-fon, as well as most vice captains .

All except the 10th, 6th,4th, 11th and 9th. New prmotions were being set in place the central 46 was long ago replaced. Ikakku was promoted to a captain much to his dismay, he was now captain of squad three and yumichicka is his vice captain. Ichigo well, after the war (which by the way Aizen survived) he became a full time shikigami. And is now captain of squad 5 along with his vice-captain and new fiance Rukia Kuchiki.

What happened to the old vice-captain well Momo Hinamori couldnt live without Aizen so in the end she joined him. Betraying all of her friends. To say Toushiro was crushed was an understatement, a part of him died that day. After all the girl was like his little sister and loseing his childhood freind hurt alot.

Even after everything Aizen had done she still believed him and loved him. After Aizen used her like some puppet and tried to get her to kill Toushiro, which she did actually did try to do. And than Aizen himself had nearly killed both of them, yet she still begged Toushiro to save Aizen, pleading his innocence. He should have known that she would do this yet he didnt, and on that day just months before the war he changed.

It was so small you could barley notice though, he seemd to be normal. But his eyes told another story they were always sad and depressed now no longer did they hold a purpose like they once had.

--

" Hey I could have you fired for an insult like that you midget ! " " Well than captain do it " the femine voice of Rukia challenged.

Her viloet eyes shineing with what appeared to be something along the lines of pleaseur. Ichigo didnt quite know how to ansewer so in short he didnt.

" Ha you wouldnt dare. Because than you would have to do all the paprework by yourself " Rukia smirked a satsified smirk. That is until something just registered in her head. A look a pure fury crossed the young nobles pretty face " Dont call me a midget stupid idiot strawberry ! " she retorted the earilier jab at her hieght. " Hey dont call me that you -" the oranged haired capatin was cut off when speeding pink objected collided with his stomache sending him straight in to the opposite wall.

" OW ' he choked out. " Hello Ichi " Yachiru smiled broadly she was the exactly same as before hyper, short and loud. " What the hell was that for Yachiru '". Suddenly Ichigo rembered the small vice-captain was Kenpachi pet and he was not going to fight the crazed captain of 11th today. " Look I dont want to fight Kenpachi " he said point blank.

The small pink haired girl giggled " no Ichi big-boobie wanted me to fetch you " Yahiru smiled. Ichigo blinked " Rangiku why dose she want me ?" he asked. Another giggle escaped from the girl " I dont know silly ". Ichigo lifted himself from the postion on the floor and togther with Rukia went searching for the tenth didvision vice-captain.

The pair eventually found their target at the 13th divsion. " Ichigo, Rukia welcome! Please come in " Jyuushiro Ukitake the captain of the 13th divsion greeted. He was a frail looking man with long white hair, he is exreamly sick and is also extreamly nice and dependable. The two new comers came and sat at the long wooden table, where Capatin of 8th divsion Sunsui kyroku and Rangiku also sat.

Ichigo was never known to waste time. " Rangiku Yachiru said you wanted me " . Suddenly the friendly air in the room disappered and one of the most seriousness replaced it. " Ichigo, Rukia this matter is of the utte most importance " Rangiku stated silently watching the december winds blow snow gently over the seireitei.

" Well what is it ? Dont just space out like that damn it ! " Ichigo was not known for his patience his strength yes but defintly not patience. The beautiful vice-captain sighed " ...captains brithday party how should we go about it ". Both Ichigo and Rukia toppled over. " I thought it was important damn it " Ichigo snapped iratably here he was all worried. " This IS important younsters " Sunsui replied sipping his wonderful sake.

" Captain Kyrouku, I dont see how this is of any importance at all " Rukia stated. " I disagree with you Rukia " Ukitake her former capatin comented. " My shrio bro is hard to surprise especially since the incident with Momo. He needs to have a nice breack from it all ". No one knew what to say fortunatly they didnt have to because the fast approching icy reitsu told them a certain prodigy was on the way and not to happy.

'" Ack hide me" Rangiku squlead. " Why Matsumodo, dont want your captain to find you ". Everyone turned to the new preseance. "Hehe hi captain " Rangiku laughed nervously. " Captain Ukitake I have this document here from the Captain comander for you '" the prodigy replied handing over said doucment and ingnoring his vice. " Oh thankyou '" Ukitake smiled at the young captain. " Why dont you join us '" he offered. " No thankyou, I have work to complete. But thankyou for the offer. goodbye captains Kuroskai, Kyroku, Ukitake. Vice-captain Kuchki, Matsumodo your comeing with me " he ordered his second in comand.

Once agin a nervous giggle came from her lips " but captain I was having so much fun cant I sta-" she was cut off by that cold glare sent her way. She imdaitly became quite he obviously was in a foul mood . His calculating glare never left her eyes for a moment, the rooms temperature slowly decreased " Rangku Matsumodo you _are_ comeing with me " he reordered. She audilbly gulped " yes sir " she squeaked. And with that the pair left the room Rangiku waved a silent goodbye to the group behinde her as they did the same.

" I wonder what Ran-chan did to get him so upset " Sunsui remarked for once put down his alcholic beverage. " Well I guess you guys were right shorty dose need some cheering up so whats the plan ?" Ichigo inquired.

-- Back at 10th divsion--

Rangiku was now dutifluy fileing paperwork, she honsetly wanted to ask what she had done but found her lips just wouldnt voice the question. So instead they room was filled with a deafing silence, they only noise was the endless brush strokes by her captain. She couldnt make a breack for it, not that she would try, that just might be suicide at this point. The reason however she absolutly couldnt was because her captain placed a barreier kaido around the door and all exsits for that matter.

Lately Toushiro had felt reastless , like something was wrong. And for whatever reason its this feeling that has caused his sudden mood swing from the morning. He felt like he was alone more than he had ever been, yet he knew that wasnt true. The odd thing was he wasnt even angry had his vice-captain annoyed , well he was always annoyed. He knew that she thought his recent mood was her fault and soon guilt consumed him. All of these swirled endlessly in a loop. Why , why was this happening to him.

He had no conrtol over his emotions, which was frighting to him, for guy with a soul of ice, not being able to hide his emotions was a seirous deal. Although he only had a few in his system during these times, which were along the lines of anger, frustration and so on.

Rangiku suddenly noticed her captain wasnt filling out the paperwork, looking at him she relised he looked lost. Like he wasnt really there, again he had done this. Latly he would stare of into space for long periods of time and it was starting to concern her. " Capatin " she called out softly. He didnt ansewer " CAPTAIN! " she yelled, okay that worked." Yes Matsumodo " he inquired getting back to the rythmic brsh strokes. " You kind of spaced out again captain " the women paused she couldnt take anymore.

" Captain why are you upset with me, I know Ive been skipping work more than usual but its for a reason I swear ! " she pleaded.

He placed his brush on the desk quietly. " Rangiku Im sorry " okay she nearly passed out. " C-captain ? '" she questioned. " I know I havent been to understanding or even nice latly, and for that im sorry. I am not angry at you " he claffied making a smile of releif appear on her face. '" Well than who are you angry with" she was treading carefully not wanting to ruin his now calm mood.

" Everyone, Matsumodo and I dont know why '" he ansewerd truthfully. She didnt know what to say, so she let silence fill the room for awhile. " Capatin, if something is wrong, you know you can trust me right. Ill always be by your side no matter what happens. I promise as your vice-capatin and as your friend " her voice was soft and delicate. His head imidatly snapped up, for the first time in a long time a small smile, not smirk ; smile played at his lips.

" Thankyou Rangiku"

A/N-- okay everyone thats the first chp. I know its probably bad, but please tell me what you think. I would love to hear any suggestions you all have . But no flames if you dont like it than just dont read, I dont really believe in flaming other people you know ,why be rude. I dont think I got the characters all to right but im going to keep trying.

Okay so I never know when Ill be able to update so please be patient,my computer time is only lmited to when my brother decides to be nice and let me on. So send me your thoughts in a review okay Till next time D

-Hakufan1


	2. Ch 2 Happy Brithday ?

A/N Okay hi everyone, Im back with the second chp, ummm I dont have anything much to say except again sorry for any errors and let me no if you have any questions.

.

**Confined Ice**

chp 2- Happy Brithday?

In the depths of darkness theres always a light. I look toward that light in hope, that mabye one day I can end my darkness and step into that light.

-- Dec 21st--

" Rangiku there you are, what the hell toke so damn long !" Renji hissed. " Sorry guys, captain well he wanted me to work all day and we spent at least an hour arguing about it. The last time I saw him he kind of stormed out of the office " she explained. The faces of the surronding people fell instantly. " What? " the women questioned.

" You made the Ice prince mad on his brithday ? " Shunsui asked nearly spilling his beloved sake. Rangiku looked at her ward, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Shunsui and Ukitake yup they were all ready to go. " Well anyway he'll be out of the office, that was the point so dont complain," the well endowed vice-captain reasoned.

' "Well than lets hurry, this box isnt light " Renji snapped. Rangiku just seemed to notice the red heads heavy loud and smiled apologically. So the group headed to the tenth division office, so they could begin operation - Captains big happy brithday surprise with sake- as Rangiku so named it.

They immediately set to work which meant of corse unpacking the contents of that box, which Renji was releived to not be carring anymore.

--

Toushro Hitsugaya was indeed royally fusturated with his vice-captain. He just couldnt take any more of her whining, whice was odd because he used to be able to hold out for hours before it actually got to him.** I guess this is another part of my recent shity mood**, the captain resited the urge to scream. **'**** Calm yourself young one, you know you will need all of you strength for later ' ** the dragon reminded him. Thats right his brithday, Rangku always did something every year.

Its not that he minded it was just usually so fusturating, there would always be sake involved and than those damn suffercating hugs. Not to mention the date itself. December 21st , the shortest day of the year. It was like god himself was smiting him.

Despite the hate that he had of his brithday, he always appricated the thought that his friends obviously put into it. But there was another reason he hated this day, it was like something about it was suppose to be depressing. It almost felt like he had forgotten something. And those old forgotten memories were rising back up to the surface. This feeling is actually what has been causeing his personaltiy change.

He all the sudden started to feel dissy, his vesion became blurry, so he stopped walking, **damn is that head ache back**, he thought with dismay about the head ache he just recieved from his vice earlier. **'**** Young one , why do you not pay a visit to the healing divison ' ** Hyourinmaru suggested. Touhrio glared at the street infront of him.

**Baka dragon, I refuse to go there, for such a minor thing**, the young caption stubbornly shot back, all the while trying to keep straight vision. Hyourinmaru chuckled at it wileder the child was indeed just as stubborn as himself. " Damn it " Toushiro mumbled as his vision only worsened. Infact a sharp pain was quickly spreeding through his body. '** Toushiro you must try to focus or your going to fall uncons**-  .The dragons voice was cut off as, its wielder fell onto the hard in ground.

--

The preperations were going well, chugging a bottle here, and there, well at least in Rangiku's case. " Rangiku I dont think Toushrio will appreciate you turing his desk into a bar " Ichigo advised while hanging up balloons. " Nonsense Ichigo. Besides its not a bar its a visual feast for the eyes " the strawberry blonde vice-captain exclaimed.

" Yeah Ran-chans right, without sake what kind of fun would we have " Shunsui asked while sipping from his infamous sake cup

. To get evreything clear Rangiku is making the desk into a ' visual feast' of alchol. Ichigo is hanging baloons while Rukia blows them up. Renji well he's suppose to be out doing invations, but has yet to leave. While the Shunsui ' tested ' the alchol.

And Ukitake is preparing a list of different candies to obtain. " Ichigo that balloon is to low ! " Renji yelled at the orange haired captain. " shut up it is not " Ichigo yelled back, and so one of their infamous arguements started.

" Rukia would you tell your idiot finance that its too low ". Rukia was a bit busy blowing up chappy balloons she had supplied. Of corse this fight went on for at least a full hour before the participents were out of breath.

Ichigo not having looked anywhere in the last hour besides Renji's screaming face. Saw that everything was finished. All the balloons were hung up, all of them were chappy, so he knew who had hung them. There was a once a ' visual feast' on the desk, now there was only empty bottles all over with Rangiku and Shunsui drunk out of there minds on the floor. Ukitake looked exshusted, probably from running all over to get the candy.

" Hello Kurosaki " Ichigo froze instantly, he knew that voice, he turned to meet the intense glare of one brithday captain. " Ummm surprise " Ichigo supplied lamely. Toushiro had to use all his displine not to visibaly cringe at the pain being shot through his tiny body. It felt as though his reitsu was buring him, which was defentaly not normal.

" Oh Shiro-chan happy brithday! I have candy, lots of candy " Ukitake smiled warmly while holding out the sweets. Soon all occupents had heard of his arrival. " Hey CAP- hic- Tain HAPPY BRITH- hic - DAY" Rangiku literaly screamed as loud as her vice could go. Shunsui was now passed out. " Happy brithday captain Hitsugaya " both Renji and Rukia greeted at the same time.

Toushiro was having one hell of a time consentrating, he closed his tired teal eyes tightly. Ichigo being mere feet from the captain noticed this, and thought it odd. " Look evreyone, I really do appreciate your kind gesture but you all have to leave " he tried his best to sound sencere and athortive but it failed and the young prodigy knew any sober person could hear the desperation of that statement.

" Hey Toushiro you okay " Ichigo asked concerned . " Of corse cap- hic- tain is ok. He's just upset I didnt save any sake." Rangiku paused for a moment before her face lit up " NO I know its because you miss Momo. " Rangiku annoced her drunken self very sure she was doing the right thing. " Rangiku you baka shut up " even Renji realized this was a dangerous road to travel down. '

" No Renji its time we -hic- talk about this. Now captain it was all her fault, she was the one who left, its okay. You can stop blamming yourself it will just cause ugly wrinkles". the women ingnored Renjis wise warning.

Toushiro couldnt do this not now, he couldnt listen to his own failures while in this condition. His reistu was going flare everywhere any second and he couldnt control it at all . " Everyone leave now ! And that's an order " the kid wasnt doing well. Ichigo could see sweat forming on the capatins face, Ichigo realized something was very wrong. Ukitake picked up Shunsui, and Renji grabbed Rangiku dragging her out of the divison, which ofcorse she protested too. Just as Ichigo and Rukia made there way to the door Toushiro said something " Kuroskai please evacuate this diviosn, I cant stop it ".

As soon as those words left his moth, dense reistu literaly poured from the captains body in waves. Ice instantly formned on the walls. And Ichigo Shunpoed the hell out of the office telling everyone along the way to run for there lives. That reitsu that he felt was so dense it would freeze on contact. It was so crushing it had knocked Rukia out cold. Ichigo raced away carrying Rukia bridal style. Ichigo glanced down at his unconscious fiance and thought sadly **some happy brithday**.

--

A/N Okay umm Im sure I already said this but I SUCK at spelling, and Im really sorry (

Again, just a note I cant always update so itll take awhile so please be patient okay )

And a thousands thankyous to : **kbookworm3 **For the review. D


	3. Soul of Ice

A/NOkay once again before we begin Im sorry for any spelling errors .

**Confinded Ice**

Chp# 3- Soul of Ice

--

The seireitei 10 minutes ago was very different than the present one. The sky was black with clouds, harsh winds blew at freezing temperatures. Not to mention the raging blizzard that now plagued seireitei. Ichigo just made to the 11th and closest divison before the storm hit.

Everyone at the 11th was bafled by the sudden weather, as was Ichigo sure he may have known what had caused it, but the question on his mind was why. Kenpachi and Ikkaku found Ichigo rather quickly " Hey Ichigo what the fuck is with the weather? " the giant captain demanded. Ichigo sighed as he watched frost freeze over the window, making the raging storm no longer visible.

" It was Toushiro " the teen replied to the barbaric captain of 11th. " The squirt, well now aint that interesting " the behemoths smile turned fearil. " Kenpachi even you no that going out there would be near suicide " Ichigo warned while looking down at his unconcious and shivering finace. Screams were heard from the outside, everyone who was unfortunate to be caught in the storm froze instantaneously.

" Ichigo what the hell happened to make captain Hitsugaya to turn seritei into the next ice age ? " Ikkaku asked watching the frosted window begin to crack from the winds strength. " I dont know Ikkaku, his reitsu suddenly sky rocked no warning or

nothing ". Ichigo felt terrible for any one caught in this. **There is certainly going to be a captains meeting after this thing dies down**.

Ichigo's prediction indeed did occur, the storm lasted 6 hours. Every building and street were either frozen solid of frosted over. Many windows were shattered making the houses insides frozen or unbearibly cold. And on the streets looking like a delicate sculpture were those shikigami who were caught in the prodigys uncontrolable storm.

And now Ichigo found himself after dropping off Rukia at the fourth dvision, in the captains meeting hall.

" How dare you even suggest that you bastard ! " Ichigo couldnt believe what that stupid noble had just suggested. His hallow was begging him to let it out. " Remeber your place Kurosaki " Byakuya hissed at the orange haired captain.

" That is enough ! " Yamamotos harsh voice silenced the inpending fight. " We will wait for captain Unohana to return, before we discuss this issue any further." That was that, no one spoke another word. Yamamoto had sent the kind hearted healer to invistigate both the storm and those who were caught in it. The room became earily silent.

Soon Retsu Unohana glidded into the meeting hall, the way ony she could and toke her place in the line of captains before speaking. " Captain Unohana please report " Yamamoto requested. The black haried womed nodded. " The shikigami frozen on the streets appear to be suffering greatly, they are stll alive. However that condition will not be stable, in three days they will not be able to be saved " the healer explained.

" So than just unthaw them " Kenpachi decided to offer his suggestion. " The Ice that encases them, cannot be broken by reitsu or physical strength captain Zaraki " Unohana's voice was as calm as ever but didnt stop the completely dangerous aoura wafting from her, so Kenpachi decided not to speack anymore to the healer.

" What about captian Hitsugaya? " Ukitake asked cocern clearly heard in his voice. Unohna smiled sadly at her consant patient.

" The entire tenth division is encased in ice. It looks more like a glacier than a division now. I bealive captain Hitsugaya is in the division frozen as well " . Ukitakes face fell instantly. " Why would he freeze himself in the division as well ? " Kommamura inquired

" Yamamoto I was with Toushiro when this started " Ichigo revielled. " Well than Captain Kurosaki please share your knowledge of what occured " The old leader gave him the floor. " Well myself and a few others were trying to throw him a surprize brithday party, which didnt end well. He came back, and wasnt himself he told us all to leave. He looked like he was in pain, and agitated not really paying attention to us. Than of corse rangiku who was drunk started a, well not using her head and blabbering about things that she shouldnt have. And just like that he ordered us out of the division, and that time we all left. Rukia and I were the last to leave, than he told me to evacuate the division, because he wouldnt be able to control his reitsu" Ichigo relayed.

" A captain should have no trouble controling reitsu " Byakuya noted. " Yes well I agree with Ichigo. Hitsugaya hasnt been doing well latly anyway " Ukitakte chimened in. " Yamamoto considered what was just said before continueing. " Captain Unhana have you found any other way that we could get rid of this ice ". unohana sighed " yes I did discover something, that could be benifical to us". " What would that be ? " Yamamoto questioned.

" The reistu in the Ice is still active, and live " unohana stated. An eairy silence fell over the captains. " Captain you better no the consiquences of what you say, better than anyone here. Surly you must be able to think of a better way " Ukitake intervined. Ichigo was completely lost.

" Hey what the hell dose that mean ? " Ichigo kinda felt out of the loop. " Captain Kurosaki, it means that reitsu in the ice is directly conected to the soul " Yamamoto explained, however Ichigo still didnt understand. " Ichigo, reitsu basically comes from ones body and zanpakto. However the inner world supllies all reistu to those areas. If the rietsu is conected directly to Hitusgayas inner world, or soul than the reistu could be used like a link." UkItake explained.

" Okay wait so your suggesting we use this live, reitsu to go to Toushiro soul ? " Ichigo got a terribly distrubed feeling about it.

" That is correct. Reitsu is almost never in live conection to a konpaku, however when it is the reistu is more raw and wild. Stronger, if you will that is why this Ice cannot be broken " Unohana exlained. " However" Yamamoto decided to take it from there " there is a problem with this plan. A soul is the most private of frontiers, not for anyone elses eyes. Do you undersatnd Captain Kurosaki "

Oh Ichigo got it. " So there is no other way Unohana " Ichigo asked not wanting for that option. Unohana shoke her head sadly. "Im afraid there is not. It is the only option we have ". Ichigo sighed, looking around at the captains Ichigo knew no one wanted to do it. " Ill do it than " Ichigo volunteered. Yamamoto nodded " Very well . Captains Kurosaki, Unohana and Ukitake stay, the rest of you are dismessed."

The line of captains filed out of the first division. " Captain Unohana you please explain what needs to be done" Yamamoto requested. Unohana nodded and began

" captain Kurosaki you must pour your reistu into the ice surronding the tenth division. Your reistu will have difficulty penetrating the ice, however once you have you should feel a stream of reitsu. You are to follow that stream, it will take you directly to captain Hitsugaya's inner world. You will be there in essance not body. your body will remain outside vacent. You must find captain Hitsygaya there, and discover what is going on , how to breack the ice." Ichigo nooded showing he understood.

" What are there problems involed" Ichigo knew there would be some. " Your body has a high chance of freezing itself, whice is why both captain Ukitake and I are present, should anything happen to your body we can bring you back. There is three other obsticles. Frist is you will be in an unframilliar setting, so you have no idea whats going to occur there. The most dangerous obsticle is Hyourinmaru."

Ichigo had to cut in there " Toushiros zanpakto ? " he questioned. " Yes you are not suposed to be there, even if Hyourinmaru knows you through capatin Hitsugaya, it will try to eliminate you. The last thing is , you must tread carefully anything you do in there can have lasting results to captain Hitsugaya. Even so much as breacking a rock or tree."

Ichigo couldnt believe what he had gotten himself into. But nodded, he knew this had to be done. So with Yamamotos approval they headed out to the iced tenth division.

Ichigo could only stare at the glacier that had once been the tenth compound, it was massive. He sighed while placing his palm on the cool surface of the ice. Imidiatly after his palm lay flush against its suface, it went numb. ichigo poured his reistu into the diamond like ice. Unohana had been right, there was diefinatly restiance. He could feel reitsu as wild a his hallows pushing against his own trying to force him out.

It toke at least ten minutes to beat the icy wall of reitsu, and just like that Ichigo could literaly feel himself being swept rather roughly up the stream of reitsu and with in seconds a hole new level of cold permiated his body. Ichigo shakily stood up, and toke in his new surrondings. White, thats the only colour he saw. Everything was covered in frost, snow or diamond like ice. All the trees were bear, covered in snow. One thing Ichigo could say, it was certainly beautiful.

Freezing cold but beautiful, huge mountains of ice stuck up out of the frozen ground . Caves made obviuosly of ice, the whole place seemed to shine in the light of a round sun that shined above it. A soft wind blew through out the land causing snow to drift gently through the clear dry and cold sky. This landscape was endless, as far as the eyes could see was this white world.

Ichigo knew he had a purpose, so he stoped taking in his new surronding and began to walk carefully, scaning the area for two figures. Ichigo wasnt even aware of two blood red ruby eyes following his every action. " Hey Toushiro, where are you " Ichigos voice echoed endlessly. Just than Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, was it getting colder or was it just him.

Sure this place was freezing to the point of hypothermia but it was  getting colder every second. Ichigo turned around to look behinde himself only to see a massive icle? shooting towards him. He quickly jumped out of the objects way, only to discover that was no icecle. Oh no that was angry looking dragon.

The best was undoubtably Hyourinmaru the spirit of Ice, the one who resided here. And just like the surronding area this beast was magnificent. It was huge, a long scaly lite blue lithe body. Whose scaled shined in the light. Spiney ridges lined it from its great head to the end of it's tail. Two huge wings patrouded from its side , and wise ruby red eyes watching him.

" Ichigo Kurosaki you will leave this place at once or you will be frozen where you stand" Ichigo was speechless no words would come out. The beast had a intelligent and commanding voice, kinda reminded him of Yamamoto just not old. " Look I only came here to talk to Toushiro okay. I know you know me, Im not here to harm this

place " Ichigo tried to reason. " Master is unavalivle at the moment. So you have no reason to be here leave " each word was growled out.

" Not avalible ? " Ichigo rerpeated " look people are going to die because what Toushiros reistu did. I need to speak to Toushiro" Ichigo was getting frusterated with the stubborn dragon. " Everything will be resolved in three months, the ice will melt no sooner and no later. Now leave " the dragon responded in a threating growl. " Look you over grown lizard, the people frozen dont have that long. So take me to Toushiro already!" If there ever was a time when Ichigo felt stupid that would be now. He had just royaly screwed up.

Hyourinmaru was not a happy camper in fact the dragon curled its lips back reavaling very deadly looking fangs. " Insolece ! " the beast roared in anger " how dare you speak to me in a such a manner. This is my domain you do not order me around human! Further more why should I listen to someone who is violeting both my master

and I ".

Ichigo hadnt a clue of how to respond. So he stood there hoping some words would come to his aid. But that was short lived, because he soon found himself doging a serious of very powerfuly well aimed and fast beams if ice. " Hey look Im terriblaly sorry. I really am I just want to save everyone including Toushiro! " Ichigo shouted while dodging the ice attacks.

When he found the ice wasnt being fired at him he stopped running for dear life. " I can take to where master is, but once you arrive you will understand there is nothing you can do " Ichigo nodded while he silently shunpoed after the dragon. Once he arrived at his destination. He saw Toushiro lying on the cold ground, looking completley peaceful. However the raw, wild blue reitsu that had surrondded the young captain was not normal.

" This is the cause of the storm" Hyourinmaru stated. " It has been steadily accumalting here until it leaked out. This reistu must be absorbed by master. Once it is all safely inside him will the ice melt. This processes will take three months." Ichigo blinked , this simple thing was the reason for the mayham outside.

**'**** Ichigo we can force the reitsu directly into his body '**Zangestu suggested. **How? '**** plunge my blade into that sphere of reitsu. I can absorb it all at once than stab me into the boy and I can put it into his body.' **** What ? Youll breack, that reistu is way to dense old man. **Ichigo arugged **' I can last ten seconds that is enough. It is our only option '.**Ichigo sighed he knew Zangestu was right.

Ichigo looked at Hyourinmaru, this was going to be a problem. " Hey Zangetsu has a plan! Hes going to transfer that reitsu directly into Toushiro " . " Fool that will cause damage to master " Hyourinmaru reminded. " I know, but Toushiro wouldnt want those shikigami's deaths on his hands and you know im right. Besides Unohana is right out side the tenth building ". Hyourinmaru said no more knowing Ichigo was right.

But the dragon also knew what kind of damage would be caused. Ichigo lifted his long meat clever like blade and shoved it into the reitsu, almost imidiatly the reistu diappeared into zangestu. The blade was already cracking and not even three seconds had passed. Ichigo closed his eyes tighly as Zangestu was plunged deep into Toushiros abodmen.

A huge blinging light permiated the entire landcsape and Ichigo found himeslf in his real body. " Ichigo your back how is Toushiro " Ukitake questioned. Ichigo toke a minute looking around. Unohana smiled sweetly at him " You were succussful captain Kurosaki " and sure enought no ice was left anywhere. And the shikigami were shivering but fine. Ichigo felt relived, however it was short lived

" shit " he muddered shunpoeing into the tenth division. HIs mind raced **Toushiro** he thought worry making its way into his stomach.

--

A/N YAY I back . and finished another chap thanks for reading and please review. Also Im awhere that the inner worlds cant be entered, however this is a story so I can make what I want . D

A Million Thanks too the following reviewers...**kbookworm3 ekp95m**


	4. Condition

A/NOkay you know the drll, sorry for spelling lol .

As for the Oc characters Ill be adding, I usually dont like oc's but I wanted to try some. There will be two main ones and 1 that dosent really matter, I personally loved writing them, they, I think made the story more fun to write XD. Besides drawing them out was fun too.

**Confined Ice**

Chp #4  Condition

I beilive that there is a reason for everything that happens. Unexpected events occur all the time, wether we're ready or not. Everyone can chose their own path. Like a road with a fork in it. Than a rock slide blocks one path, thats an event. Dose that mean you only have one path? Only if you choose not to scale the other one.

--

Ichigo raced into the tenth division building, heading straight for the office. When Ichigo finally got there he saw the tiny captain on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. The blood had come from a deep stab wound on the younger captains torso. The thick fluid flowed endlessly. The wound wasnt the olny reason for concern like Ichigo had thought.

The icy captain was shaking violently. Ichigo wasted no time, he bent down and as gently as the much taller teen could, picked up his small friend. When Ichigo went back out to where he had left the other captains he only saw one. " Ichigo what happened " Ukitakes worried voice asked. " I'll tell you later, wheres Unohana ? " Ichigo questioned also worried.

" She went back to fourth, she did not know Toushiro was injured " Ukitake replied. " Well than thats where we need to be " Ichigo replied shunpoeing in the direction of fourth. Ukitake was close behinde him. Ichigo looked down at the shaking body in his arms, guilt making its way into his core. As he watched the blood soak both of the two captains hatoris.

When they finally made it to the fourth, Ichigo looked at the older captain. " Could you take him to Unohana. I want to check on Rukia. " The sickly captain nodded understadingly and they swicthed gently as they could the motionless body. Ukitake proceeded to Unohana ,while Ichigo went to his finace.

--

Rukia watched as the december snow softly flouted by her medical rooms window. The petite women loved the snow, she loved the colour. Just like a baby chappy she had always told herself. She sat in the quite room enjoying this rare moment of silence. Rukia knew it wouldnt last for long. And as if on cue Ichigo burst through the door.

" Rukia are you okay " the worried captain asked while making his way to his vice-captain. She smiled sweety, Ichigo would never change. " Im fine now Ichigo, you dont have to worry" at that the man infront of her became alot calmer, and sat beside her on the bed. " I was worried Rukia, dont ever do that again " Ichigo scowled at her.

" Is that an order captain " she teased. " You bet your midget ass it is ". A pillow hit his head with extreame force " Im not a midget baka " Rukia fumed. Ichigo only smirked at her, that was his Rukia alright. Childish and charming what a combo. He wrapped his arms around her " you know I love it when your fiesty ", the small women blushed.

There faces got closer, an they closed their eyes in antipipation. When the door opened. They shot apart a little starled. " I beg your pardon " Isane fourth division vice-captain squeaked. " Whats up " Ichigo asked in that casual tone he always spoke in. " Captain Unohana sent me to fetch you captain Kurosaki " Isane replied.

Ichigo sighed and left the medical room, biding a farwell to his fiance while following Isane. She lead him to the room he recongizied as emercency. Isane knocked on the door lightly " captain Unohana, I have captain Kurosaki here " Isane called. " Enter " Ichigo heard the soft spoken healer say. Ichigo entered alone and saw Unohana and Ukitake in the room.

On the bed in the center of the room was Toushiro. His stab wound was bandaged and it didnt look to be bleeding, however the young captain looked flushed, deathy pale and was still shaking, actually his shaking was more violent. It looked like he was having a convulsion, he was even stapped to the medicle bed. " So whats up" Ichigo inquired. " I need to know what happened in captain Hitsugaya's inner world " the healer cut to the facts.

Ichigo retold the story, about the sphere of reitsu and how it caused everything. " I see " the healer looked at her patient sadly.

" Captain Unohana, is Toushio okay ? " Ichigo asked uncertainly. The look on both captains faces told him that the young captain was not. " The reistu was supposed to be absobed slowly. Captain Hitsugayas body is just to small to hold all that foreign reistu at once. The result is the rietsu is causing a high fever, and its tearing his internal organs apart." Ichigo wasnt no healer but he knew that didnt sound good.

"So will he be okay " Ichigo asked again. Unohana looked at the young captain. " That is for him to deciede. The reistu is constently tearing at him. Even if I try I cannot fully heal someone whos injuries keep returning. It would be futile and a waste of my reitsu reserves. I will try my best, but this if his fight now. Theres nothing anyone can do ".

Ichigo also knew another thing, it was his fault. Ukitake seemd to notice this. " Ichigo dont blame yourself, it was the right decision to make " the sick captain smiled warmly at him. " Captain Ukitake is correct " Unohana added. " How was it the right choice, I just caused one of my own friends to be put into a hospital " Ichigo reasoned feeling that guilt come back with a vengence.

" Ichigo you know as well as I do, Toushiro wouldnt want those shikigamis death on his hands. You also know he would have willing sacifieced himself to save those shikigami. " Ichigo realizied that the sick captain was right, and that helped ease his guilt.

--next day--Meeting Hall : frist division--

All the captains were assembled in their line. Yamammoto cleared his throat and began to speack. " Captains as you have seen this latest issue has been resolved. The ice is gone and all the shikigami who were frozen are perfectly fine." " So than what of Toushiro " Shunsui asked.

Yamamoto looked at Unohana, " captain Hitsugaya's condition is not stable. The same reitsu that caused the storm, is tearing his insides apart. There is nothing that can be done. The reitsu is relentless, it is always moving causing more damage, wether he lives or not depends solely on him " Unohana explained.

" Surly there must be something we can do Lady Unohana ? " Kommamura argued. Unohanas eyes turned hard with traces of sadness in them

" Im sorry there is not a thing I can do. The reistu is wild, thrashing around everywhere, they only thing I can do is continue to heal the damge as it occurs. But there is no way to stop this new condition. " Unohanas voice was calm and steady as always.

" So is the brat going to get up, or die ? 'Cause I want to fight him " Kenpachis booming voice asked

The soft healer turned,deathy slowly towards the giant captain. Her eyes became like a wild fire, yet remained calm she was glareing ! And that in its self is just unheard of Her voice was decieveingly calm and steady, like a momotone as she spoke to the lumbering captain of eleventh division " Captain Zaraki, should he recover from this, NO one one will be acting in any way violent towards him. And if I do cath you trying it, you will be dealing directly with me ".

The hole meeting hall went earily silent, even Kenpachi was no fool. Out of all the captains,even the famous stotic noble Kuchiki,Unohana was the most scary .

After some time a thought entered Ichigos mind, he spoke hestaintly, after all the room was still shaken by Unohana " So than, Who's going to tell Rangiku ? " the orange haired captain ventured.

--

The data that was just recorded was off the charts. The blinking screens were showing very interesting results. Aizen's smile was huge, as his brain raced with the possiblitiis. For if his scans were correct this reitsu could only belong to them. The cold hearted traitor found it hard to not contain his exictment.

After all this new fact changed everything, with this he didnt even need to use hallows anymore. The hoykyuku was fully awakened and his new ' chidren ' were perfect, but now he had just discovered a very new way to annilate the soul society. After all with them gone, no one would be able to stop him from making the kings key and becoming a god.

A light was suddenly brought into the dark room, as the door quietly opened. " Sosuke " a femine voice called out. The voice was quite and delicte, one that any man would fall for. Aizen slowly wheleed his luxjurious spiny chair round to face her. " Yes my dear ? " he inquired using a fake tone of love, however his eyes held nothing but annoyence.

" She was asking for you again. " The small women replied with a beatiful smile adorned on her pretty face. She was blinded not able to see the look in his eyes. She only heard and saw what she wanted. The love that didnt exist. Yes Momo was a simple girl, she had lost herself a long time ago to Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen turned back to his flashing screens. **Well, well to think you have been under my nose all this time**. Aizen thought thought bitterly. " Momo my love, wont you prepare for a new arrival ? " he asked with fake love. The girls huge brown eyes shined fondly " Of corse, who will be visiting us this time " she inquired.

The cruel smirk Aizen had been wearing only intesified . " An old friend of yours Momo, I beilive you had stated you wished for him to join our cause " the ansewer was simple devoid of anything. Momo if possible smiled even more " I cant wait, Im sure Shiro-chan will be happy for us Sosuke dear " her bright voice was full of enthusiasim, as she placed a slender hand on her buldging stomache.

Aizen smirk never left, he was going to have fun trying to breack the small captain, he could just feel it.

A/N Okay Im sorry its so short. But I dont feel well and I cant type anymore sorry. Besides its only meant to explain Hitsu's condition Thanks for reading please review .

Thankyou to :** kbookworm3 ****ekp95m**


	5. Wakeing up

A/N Once again sorry for errors .

**Confinded Ice**

Chp# 5- Waking up

It was now christmas eve in soul soceity. The endless mazes of streets were bustling with people going places for the special ocassion. Snow fell lightly down on soul society, causing a feeling of tranquilty. Everything was turning out to be a great day indeed. For some shikigami this ment rush hour, for what? Why shopping of corse.

Ichigo acompanyed Renji and Ikakku in a rush and very last minute christmas shopping blow out. The two were fumbling around, they had no idea as what to get their friends. Ichigo well he loved it . Watching them run around all over embarrassing themselves it was a hoilday classic.

--4th division--

" Im sorry vice-captain Matsumodo two hours is all I can allow. " Unohana told the busty blonde, who didnt seem content with the time limit. " But captain Unohana" Rangiku whined, " vice-captain please undersand his condition is critical. Every second he is not being healed more damage is added " Unohana hated to say it, but she wouldnt lie.

Rangiku's brillant blue eyes imidatly found the floor. She was acting like a child, she scolded herself for it. But she was so worried it couldnt be helped. Right now she just wanted to spend every waking second by her captains bed side. It had killed her the other night when she learned of her captains condition.

- - - - flashback- - - - - - - -

Rangiku Matsumodo was having the best day ever in her opinion. She had just come from Shunsui's 8th division obviously having a nice drink...or five. The weather was beautiful and most importantly, her captain hadnt bugged her about paperwork since his brithday. Whice by the way she couldnt remember.

But hey it must have turned out okay. Just than she spoted a head of unruky orange hair. " Ichigo hey ! " she waved to the captain. However seeing the look on his face, something had to be wrong. Because at seeing her, his face fell and became even more depressed.

Rangiku had no idea what she could have done but she hoped it wasnt something so terrible to cost them their friendship. " Hello Rangiku " he greeted glumly. " Ah Ichigo whats wrong, your all sad " she pointed out the obvious. He had no Idea how to tell the women what had happened.

" Ummmm Rangiku a... I need to talk to you " he said not looking her in the eye. Now that was strange usually the orange top had no problem with eye contact. So this imidatly put her on high alert. " Did I do something wrong ? " there she posed the question. Ichigo blinked a look of confusion briefly crossed his face, before that solem one returned.

" No its not that. Ummm do you remember Toushiros brithday party ? " he asked carefully watching every word usshered from his mouth. " No I was way to hammared to remember. Why, what happened ? ". Ichigo toke a deep breth, he had to do this.

" Okay well while you were out cold Toushiros reitsu sky rocketed causing a massive blizzard. The whole of seireitei froze almost intanlty including anyone lefted out side. Captain Unohana said the frozen people had three days max to live. And no matter what we tried, the ice that froze them couldnt be broken from the outside. Okay still with me ? " Ichigo paused.

Rangiku had an extreamly shocked expression, but nodded to show she was still flowing. " Okay so Toushiro had gotten frozen as well. The reitsu that caused the storm was live, so I volunteered to go to his inner world to find out what was going on. Hyourinmaru didnt like me there, and it toke some time but I convinced that stubborn liz- I mean dragon to let me see Toushiro." he paused looking at her.

Again she nodded dumbly mouth slightly ajar. " Toushiro, when I found him was surronded by this sphere of dense reitsu which had caused the storm. The ice wouldnt melt until this sphere was all fully abosrbed by Toushiro. Whice would take three months. The shikigami didnt have that long so Zangestu told me of our only alternative to the situation. Sufficed to say the alternative lead Shorty to fouth division."

Rangikus whole face went to worried as she shouted " NANI !! ?? "

- - - - - - - - - - - -- End- - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - -- -- -

She rembered actually hearing what extactly had happened and why her captain was in mortal danger from Unohana not even two hours ago. " Im sorry Captain Im just so worried, any time you can allow I'll be very greatful for " Rangiku bowed polity to the older women.

Rangiku was than lead to the emergency room, whice Unohana assured the vice-captain that she would be back in exactly two hours. The blue eyed vice-captain nodded, and proceeded through the door. Not missing a beat she walked slowy up the the medical bed in the center of the room.

She couldnt quite decribe her emotions at that moment. Was it fear, anger, sadness, worry, confusion, no it was all of them. Because their he lay the srongest person she ever met, looking like nothing more than a vulnerable child. He was hooked up to a life-support machine. While another machine hovered over his body, engulfing it in a green glow.

A healing machine Rangiku surmissed. He was deathly pale, sweat accumulated on his young face whice was flushed and contorted in pain. It was heart breacking to see him like this. Hyourinmaru lay at his side on a sowd rack. She had fought tons of battles along side him, and even seeing her tiny captain get torn apart was better than this.

At least than he didnt look so helpless. Because she knew her captain though young, was indeed anything but helpless. That is what made this so heart breacking. If not for her years of trainng and despline she probably would have cried at this sight.

No, she refused to do that. Instead she focused on something she knew all to well, avoiding the problem. The lazy vice-captain pulled up a chair and sat silently next the the prodigous captain. " Hello there captain " her words were soft and delicate barley above a whisper. " No one said anything, but I have a feeling I was somehow involved in this. Im so sorry sir, you always told me one day I would regret drinking so much. " she chukled emptly. He didnt stir not a bit.

She gently clasped her hand over his own. He felt so cold, no warmth at all came from him. It was devastating to know that he might never look at her with those teal eyes, or yell and scold her again. " Captain you better get up soon, the paperwork is building you know... Everyone is worried, our division especially. Dont worry everyone that had been frozen is perfectly okay, they dont blame you." She paused when she thought she had seen movement.

It was only her imagination though, the only movement he made was the rhymic up and down movements of his chest. She smiled fondly at the young captain, the only thing she could do was let him know she was there so she did what Rangiku dose best, talk.

She talked about everything the division, latest gossip, the new couples, sake, her friends, parties, shopping, cooking, the day her breasts devolped. Soon the one sided conversation came to end as her time did. The busty women could feel the healer's reitsu apporching. She rose out of the chair looking down at her captain. Sighing lightly she thought of everything she would miss about him if he were gone.

The way he scolded her and yelled. How angry hed get when she hugged him. Lecturing her about indecent behavior, how he'd clead her huge messes in the office grumbling. The way his eyebrows always twicthed when he was annoyed, Most of all she would miss being safe, he always protected her in battle her repuatation. She would miss him confronting her about Gin, she would miss alot.

Toushiro Hitsugaya was her best friend. Theres no one in soul society she trusted more, she knew he would always be there for her. And she would always be there for him, like now as she sent him silent prayers.

" Captain " she wispered " Tomomoro is christmas, and I wish you could make it. Your my very best friend captain, and if you die I might have to join you ". Even though she swore she wouldnt, she couldnt stop the single tear that rolled off her check and landed on his face. Seeing captain Unohana waiting at the door, the tenth division vice-captain left biding Unohnana farewell.

Once the vice captain had left Unohana set out, back to work. As she mended the damage yet again to Toushiros insides she was shocked to discover, no new damage had been added. Further more there were no traces of that debliating reitsu. However he still had a fever, but that wasnt a concern. The healer spent the remainder of christmas eve working endleslly to fully repair the young captain.

The black haired women held a soft spot for the young captain. She was grown up enough to admit it. He was sort of like her unifical son, at least thats how she felt at times. The soft spoken healer also knew thats how Ukitake felt about the boy. She was exshusted being 10:00 pm now, and she ahd started this endless healing at 8:00 am, she felt the need to turn in early.

With one last soft glance at her patient she turned to leave. However a faint voice stopped her dead in her tracks. " C-c-captain U-Unohana ? " it was incrediably faint. The women was at her pateints bed side in a heart beat. She was incrediably relived to see two intense pools of teal looking at her. They were half open, and confused.

" Captain Hitsugaya welcome back " she said softly. His response isnt one that the kind healer had expected.

--

--Dec 25th early morning meeting hall frist division --

" Thankyou for attending. I know you all have holiday plans so this will be brief. Captain Unohana if you please. " Yamamoto adderesed her. It was obvious most captains did not want to be here. Most obvious however was Ichigo, Ikakku and Kenpachi. Infact Ichigo looked half asleep.

" Thankyou Head captain " Unohana replied as she toke a step forward. " I am very pleased to annnoce that last night at preciely 10:00 pm Captain Toushiro HItsugaya regained consciousness ." At that comment Ichigo suddenly became awake " What ! Is he okay "Ichigo burst out.

" He is still recovering, but his life is no longer in danger. However there is a slight problem.." the healer paused and set her now hard gaze directly on Yamamoto. Everyone was surprized to see such a look come from the soft hearted healer. " Please Captain explain " Yamamoto asked politly. " Upon his awaking other than my own name, he spoke in a different dialect . I've researched it endlessly, their is no suck language on record. "

At that comment Yamamoto opened an ancient eye which rarely occurs. " Thankyou Unohana. When will captain Hitsugaya be allowed to return " Yamamoto obviously wasnt going to speak about this newest issue. Ichigo found all this odd, his conclusion the old fart was hiding something.

" He will be allowed back in one week " came unohana's response. " very well, captains you are dismissed." With that the rows of captains filed out. Ichigo ran up to Unohana " Hey Unohana can I visit him ?" Ichigo asked hopefully. " Captain Kurosaki, he wasnt awake when I left for this meeting. And even if he is up I dont know what will happen with him. I dont know if he has suffered any mental damage " she replied pretty much saying no.

Ichigo wasnt just going to give up though. " Aw come Unohana please. Its christmas, besides all you gotta do is say the word and I'll leave no hastle promise " Ichigo reasoned. " Very well, I will accompany you " she gave in as they headed back to the forth division.

Nearing the hospital room Toushiro was in was a breeze because an icy reitsu domenated that floor, it wasnt over whelming or anything just noticable. Sure enough inside sword held directly over his body was an awake white haired captain. " Hello Kurosaki, captain Unohana" he sounded exsusted but otherwards fine.

" Good morning captain Hitsugaya how are you feeling ?" the healer asked gently. " A little sore and tired thats all " he replied placing Hyourinmaru beside him. " Thats understanable, do you remember what happened? " she questioned. Toushiro pushed himself with a bit of effort to a sitting postion.

" Yes I remember ...everything '" the last word came out as a wisper. The young captain looked at Ichigo " Kurosaki thankyou for what you did. However Hyourinmaru is not plesed with you " the captain glared at him. Ichigo laughed nervously.

" Well thats new Toushiro thanking me " a humerous edge in his reply. A vain poped out on Toushiros forehead. " Thats captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki " Ichigo grinned same old Toushiro. " Kurosaki I need to ask you for a favor " the child genius hated asking for help. Now this was a surprising day " what is it " the orange haired teenager asked warily.

" I hid Rangiku's christmas present, behinde the seireitei history books in my office. Could you please give it to her ". Ichigo grinned that certainly was a good hideing spot, from Rangiku anyway. " I know I wont be allowed to leave for awhile " the white haired prodigy finished, looking at Unohana for comformation, who nodded.

" Yeah no problem Toushiro, she'll be extatic that you okay " Ichigo replied while leaving toward tenth division.

Unohana proceeded to do some tests and scans. Toushiro couldnt care less, he had so much on his mind. Before it felt like parts of his life were missing, like he forgotten something.

Well it turns out, that was true. With that wild version of his reistu also came all his memories.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flashback- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A small boy no older than three years old wandered through the snowy forest. The sun had long since disappeared from the sky. He was bleeding from his shoulder, the blood was thick and freezing to his small body. The boy had only a thin layer of clothing on, as the storm raged wind blew freezing snow and night air at the the child. HIs small body was beginning to turn blue from the temperature.

He clutched his shoulder in pain, as the blood seeped out from inbetween his small hands and stuck to his frame. Why had everything turned out so bad. It all happened so fast, warmth turning freezing cold. The small child trecked through the snow, until he colasped face frist into the snow.

And there the child would remain, with big dull teal eyes, that reflected nothing but sadness and pain, and hair as white as the snow in which he lay. He died in that field of ice.

- - - - - - End- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

A/N Yay He's up xD... Anywho starting from here I get mean to Hitsu-chan. But the only reason im mean to him is because i think he's the kind of character that can take alot of crap and still come out on top, you know ? Well that's my opioinon. Very sorry for spelling and grammer errors.

Also another note, my brothers have found a new game to always play, so my time on the comp is even further limited... sorry Ill try my best to update quickly D

Thanks too : **Kbookworm3****Dominican Kitsune**

For reviewing the last chp xD

,


	6. Capture

A/N- okay Im being forced to do this quickly so i wont have much time to edit, so im extreamly sorry (

**Confined Ice**

Chp# 6- Capture

Ichigo headed off to the tenth division, to pick up the gift. He just knew as soon as Rangiku heard the great news she'd come running.

The party was in full swing by now. Everyone gathered at the 8th division. The shikigami all decieded to wait to open their gifts until 9:00 am, which gave Ichigo and hour, it was 8:00 am now.

As he continued towards the division, Ichigo got an odd feeling. Like he wasn't alone, but he was sure nothing was following him. He couldn't see or sense anything. That being the case the captain decieded to ignore the feeling. As he neared the division he could see some shikigami running around, mainly towards the 8th division.

--

4th division

" Captain Unohana, you dont need to stay here. Im not going to run away " Toushiro stated, with creased brows. Unohana smiled softly at him. She honestly didnt think the boy would survive, so she was extreamly pleased that he had. " Captain Hitsugaya, the last time you were left with anyone lower than a captain gaurding you, you escaped. " The healer reminded.

Toushiro scoffed, he hated being confined to a single area, especially when their was work to be done. " Thats only because I was perfectly fine " he retorted crossing his arms over chest. Clearly not liking the situation. " So what's going to stop you from from declareing ' your fine' this time? " the healer inquired.

" Thats simple, because this time Im not fine ". Unohana didnt expect for him to actually admit that, but was pleased to know that the child could behave. She had always had a hard time keeping him in the fourth, which he avoided like a plague. When ever he was injured or sick, he would deal with it on his own.

" So are you saying you wont try to escape ? " she asked intrested to hear his ansewer. The white haired genius nodded. " Captain Unohana I promise I wont leave the division okay...So you can go to the party". She wasnt expecting that to come out of his mouth. " Every year you never attend, because your always working in the division. Well this year theres no one that needs medical attention, so you can go. " He explained, while gazing out the window.

Unohana smiled at him, so that was his plan. she did not want to leave him alone, however she could see it meant alot to him for her to attend. The healer couldnt figure out their was an another motive or not. In the end she had went along with it, and posted gaurds around the door. She also placed her strongest barrier kaido at the door. Just in case.

--

Ichigo was now sure there was something up he could he hear footsteps, seperate from his own. But he still couldnt sense them, or see them. He couldnt possibly be imagining it could he. The newest captain shoke his head and sighed.

" You know strawberry head if your tired you should sleep more ". Ichigo spun around at record speed, at hearing this new voice. Sure enough someone was standing right behinde him. Oddly enough it was a young girl. She looked about 10 years old, she had shoulder length straight red hair, with two pieces hanging down in the front, framing her face and bangs cut across her forehead. A yellow bow was in her hair on the left side, it really stode out cause of the contrast between it and her hair.

She wore a near floor length black and white childrens dress. Even Ichigo had to admit the child was adorable especially with her huge mangetta eyes. " What the hell kid. Are youa shikigami ? " he demanded. Ichigo felt uneasy around the girl, after all he didnt even know she was there, he had only relied on a hunch.

" No corse not strawberry head " she giggled at him in a very Yachiru like fashion. " Hey my name is not strawberry head, peewee " he shouted back. " I know its Ichigo Kurosaki squad 5 captain." This kid was starting to get confusioning " Just tell me what the hell your doing here than " he demanded angirly.

A huge broad smile appeared on her face, as her eyes shined with innocence " to kill you of corse, silly strawberry head ". It sounded like the most obvious thing ever, they way the tiny girl had said it.

" Yeah and what the hell did I do, that you want to kill me " Ichigo had no idea as to why she would want him dead. The girl put a tiny finger to her mouth in a thinking gesture. " Well because Aizen-sama said so of corse ".

**Aizen ! That bastard is moving again in such a short peroid of time**. Ichigo thought frantically, even though this girl obviously Aizens new creation was working for him, Ichigo still didnt want to fight a kid. The girl shuffled through her dress pokets, her tongue sticking over the side of her mouth, like this was a hard task to accomplish.

" Ah ha I found it ! " she declared happily. From the back the item she just pulled out looked like a picture. She turned the item so Ichigo could see it. Yup it was indeed a picture, of him. " Hey why the hell have you got me in your pocket " Ichigo could feel his patience slowly slipping.

" Because Aizen-sama gave me this and siad ' Corina my child, this mission depends on you fighting this indivual " she motioned to the picture " ' you must try your best to eliminate him " . Ichigo blinked " Okay so your name is Corina ". She smiled " Yup thats me okay so we fight now right ? " she inquired.

Ichigo nearly fell over, hadnt she been in a fight. In seconds the girl shoot herself towards him at lighting speeds. the captain was barley able to draw Zangestu before she thrusted a weapon towards him. He blocked it of corse, **when the hell did she draw a sword**.

Than he noticed the weapon she had atttacked with wasnt a sowrd. she had dense reitsu around both of her hands forming a sharp edged blades.

Ichigo could only glare at the tiny terror, this was not going to be easy. The girl was fast it was hard on Ichigo to keep up, with only his shikai. He lifted zangestu above his head and fired a Gestua tenshou at her. his blast was fast, she doged it not coming out unscaved her shoulder had been grazed.

A small, but steady stream of blood slowly oozed down her arm. Corina seemed captivated by the blood, which got Ichigo annoyed " Hey focus on the battle shorty " he yelled. Her head snapped back, to looking at him " oh Im sorry strawberry head " she apologized while pointing the reitsu weapon at him.

He smiled " thats more like it ". Than both figures shot towards each other , leaving a cloud of dust. Clangs could be heard through out the clearing as the two forces clashed. Ichigo noticed an opening and thrust Zangetsu towards her, she not missing a beat jumped backwards landing gracefully.

One of her reistu weapons disappeared as her palm started to accumulate a massive amount of energy. It was rapidly growing in size becoming more dense. " Shit " Ichigo swore as the huge blast was fired at him. He raised Zangestu to defend him self, but their was no impact no pain. no explosion. He looked at his enemy confusion clearly written on his face.

She laughed at him " Aizen-sama said to not alert anyone of my persence on than you. So that attack dosnt explode on contact, or make any sound." she explained. " Well than its useless only a bluff tatic" he pointed out the flaw in that. She shoke her head " No it only effects oraganic tissue " she replied pointing to his shoulder.

All the sudden searing pain shot through his right arm, as he literaly watched the skin on his shoulder start to burn away.. He cringed in pain refuseing to cry out. " Not a bad trick kid. But I got some of my own " he smirked " Bankai".

A cloud of dust surronded Ichigo as his reitsu sky rocted. When it cleared Zangetsu was a thin black kattana with a chain hanging from the butt. His outfit had slightly changed as well. With his banakai's increased speed he shot forward and met her weapon as he lunged for her. He was surprised that her reistu made weapon was even lasting on the weight of his bankai's reistu.

She formed the weapon back around her right hand, and lunged for the captains shoulder. This unexpected attack forced Ichigo to jump back, landing on the ground. She came after him reitsu weapon at the ready. Ichigo rolled on the ground avoiding her attack. Than in a fluid motion he jumped to his feet and fired a Getsua Tenshou at her. The blast was now black, and super power thanks to his Bankai.

This caused a huge cloud of dust to raise, obsewering his view of what had happened. it toke a few minutes for the dust to clear when it did Ichigo was shocked. There she stood a slight burn on her leg, but thats not what shocking. She was holding a smoking katanna that she had used to block his attack with. Everthing about the blade was red. Its hilt, butt, guard and blade were all as red as Renjis hair. Ichigo had never seen a blade like it before, and he got a bad feeling.

" So strawberry head, how an I doing for my frist battle " she asked a huge smile on her face.

--

fourth division

--

Aizen couldn't believe how easy this had been. The guards stationed at the door along with the kaido were easy enough to destroy. Thanks to his 'children ' he was now infront of a certain captains ,medical bed in the fourth divsion.

Seeing Toushiros hateful glare, only reminded Aizen of his goal. Aizen was unawre the small captain had been injured, so he thought of this situation as lucky. " Now Toushiro, you don't need to have such a face when speacking to an old friend ".

Toushiro hated that smile, it was so fake and decieving.Its the smile that had completly won over Momo all those years ago. If he hadnt been restrained by Aizens henceman he would have already been attacking the bastard. Hyourinmaru lay on the bed mere feet from him, but he hadnt the energy required to shake this guy off.

" What the hell do you want " the captain of tenth spat angirly. " Why thats simple" Aizen replied taking out from his robe a long needle. " I want you " Toushiro eyes widened,** Why would Aizen want me, unless...** " Thats right captain. After all those years you didnt tell anyone, but with that little storm you caused it wasnt hard to figure out." Aizen cut off his train of thought. " Like hell I am going with you " Toushiro had to fight, it didnt matter if he was weak, if he didnt have the reitsu right now to fight any battle.

The young captain kicked his captors knee, effectly causing the green haired man to release him. He scrambled to the bed trying for hyourinmaru as soon as he had touched the blade he felt pain. Aizen smirked as he saw his new 'child' puch a hole right through the young captain, blood flowed out of the wound falling to the floor, along with the young captains body.

" You see what happens when you sruggle " Aizen scolded as he jamed the needle into the prodigys neck. It didnt take long for the drug to take effect. He found his vision getting blurry and his limbs refused to move, before long his was out cold. Aizen turned to his ward.

The man had short forest green hair, and bight yellow eyes. " Tadashi, go get your sister its time to go home " the former captain ordered. Tadashi bowded lowly " yes Aizen-sama " and with that he was gone.

--

Outside tenth divisuon

Ichigo nearly fell over so this was her frist time in battle. " Your pretty good there squirt " Ichigo both complamented and insulted.

Her face brightened even more than Ichigo had thought possible. " Thanks strawberry head, thats nice of you say " her sowrd disappered, literaly. Ichigo blinked in confusion.

" It's time for me to go now, my brother is calling me. I had alot of fun meeting you Ichigo. Take care " and just like her sowrd, she vanished.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and went srtaight to the head captian, Yamamoto. Ichigos head was buzzing what the hell had Aizen wanted, what was the goal. Ichigo walked straight in to the 1st division. The vice-captain haulted him " Captain Kurosaki what is your buissness here " the older gentleman asked politly.

" I need to speack to Yamamoto. it's urgent " Ichigo sated. The vice captain seemd to understand the uregency " very well I will inform him ". A few minutes later he was called into Yamamotots office.

" Captain Kurosaki " Yamamoto greeted, nodding in Ichigos direction. " Captain Yamamoto, I just fought with one of Aizens men. " Ichigo stated. " I did not sense any reistu " the older captain replied. " They could hide there reistu, to the point where its like they have none. I assume that they hid my reistu from everyone as well. Brcause I just went Bankai." He estimated.

" Well this is a problem, what do you know of the situation ". " I know there were two here for sure, the one I fought was a young girl named Corina. I didnt get the chance to defeat her because she left saying her brother was calling her. I didnt learn what they wanted, or their goal. And she was defentaly not an arrancar, hallow, shikigami or human."

" Thankyou Kurosaki, there will be a captains meeting tommoro. Until than do not tell anyone about what has occured. You are dismissed" Yamamoto repiled. Ichigo nodded and turned to leave. " wait one moment. I wonder if you chould cheack up on Captain Hitsugaya " . Ichigo coudlnt believe what he just heard,

" Do you honstly think, that they came here for Toushiro " Ichigo asked not even facing the old leader. " Yes I do its the perfect chance to weaken our power. He was still recovering". Ichigo sighed but agreed.

The captain of 5th headed back to fourth division. He imidatly noticed the guards on the floor "shit". Ichigo burst through the door, only to haveYamamotos suspcion relizied. No on was inside, the only thing that Ichigo could see was the bed in the middle of the room all messy and a huge puddle of blood on the otherwise clean floor.

Ichigo left forth heading to the tenth he still had to give Rangiku the christmas present. Just like the tiny captain told him he found a rather small decortaed box behinde the seireitei histroy books. He arrived at the party a solemn attitude.

Its not like he could have fun knowing that Toushiro was in the hands of that sadistic bastard Aizen. He found Rangiku easliy.

" Rangiku Toushiro asked me to get this to you " Ichigo informed handing her the box. Her face lit up, she looked happier than she had in a year. It was probably the knowledge of her captain being awake.

The extravagent blonde ripped through the paper. To reveal a beautiful neckless. It was a sliver pendent with the tenth division symble on the front made out of small diamond chips. Inside was a small picture of two officers herself, and her captain. Rangiku couldnt believe it, she had told her captain one time when she was drunk she wanted one but she didnt know he was actually listening.

Ichigo felt terribale at seeing how happy she was. Tommoro she was in for a shocker. he quickly left to go tell yamamoto about how the were down one more _captain._

_A/N- Remember Im in a big rush Im soooo sorry about the even worse than usual spelling really i am._

_Thanks to : __**Kbookworm3**__**WkfF-shadow**_

_And Im sorry but I know it as shikigami, sorry I noticed everyone thinks things are spelled deffently like names and such, so I hope you can bear with me. ._


	7. Truths

A/N-- I would like to say chp 6 was really poorly edited, I literly only had about 5minutes to post it, so im really sorry about the many errors. In the future I hope that wont happen again.

**Confined Ice**

chp# 7-Truths

Seireitei was now covered in darkness as the sun slowly vanished and was replaced by the moon. Ichigo couldnt sleep, he hadnt told anyone of his newest discovery, just like he was oredered. Questions refused to leave his mind. What would Yamamoto decide ? Would he send a rescue mission after the tiny captain?

Why had Aizen taken Toushiro in the frist place? These kinds of questions just wouldnt subside, so the orange headed captain stayed awake, listening to the sounds of his finace sleeping.

Captains & Vice-captains meeting--

All of the high ranking officers piled into the meeting hall, the vice-captains stood directly behind their captains. Ichigo glanced at Unohana other than himself she was the only one that knew why they were there.

It was obvious, Unohana would find his room empty, and the blood which she confirmed belonged to the missing captain. Everyone in the room was earily silent, it was rare to have a double meeting all together like this.

Yamamoto finally rose from his throne like chair and banged his staff on the floor twice. It had the old mans desired effect the rooms attention was immediately focused on the old man

" Sosuke Aizen is on the move" he annoced, as his voice carried through the room. " So soon? " inquired Komumura. Yamamoto nodded. " Yes infact he had two of his men here yesterday".

" If thats true how come they could not be sensed " Ukitake asked. " Captain Kurosaki fought one of the asslaints, you may direct your question to him" the old shikigami general replied. Ichigo realized Yamamoto had just given him the floor. " Well when I fought her, she said that Aizen had created them not to give off reitsu. And Im sure she could hide mine as well, so no one sensed our fight " Ichigo explained the best he could.

" So than Aizen went and created some new monster " Renji bluntly asked. " Yes it appears so" Yamamoto spoke once again.

" The two he sent were a young female and a male. Kurosaki informed me that he had fought the young girl, but she left before any serious damage was inflicted "

" Well maybe Sosuke wanted to see how his new creation would fair in a fight against a captain " Shunsui ventured.

The idea was certainly plausible, however their real goal was already known, and achieved . " That is a good estimate Shunsui, however their goal has already been met " Yamamoto annoced.

" And what was that goal " Byakuya inquired calm as ever. " Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya was taken last night, he is gone ".

That statement rustled the cowrd. " Hitsugaya why the hell would Aizen want him " Renji asked an angry edge to his voice. Renji wouldnt admit it out loud, but he liked the kid the mission they went on together had shown Renji just what a great little guy was hidden under all that ice.

No one really noticed Rangiku, they were all much to busy ingrossed in converstaion. Rukia on the other did. The busty blonde looked like she was going to faint !

" Silence" Yamamotos voice boomed. " There is something that no one in this room is aware of. For captain Hitsugayas sake I didnt feel this information was relevant to any plan. However now that Sosuke has taken intrest in Hitsugaya this now becomes a rather large problem. Simply put Topushiro Hitsugaya isnt fully human. "

That statement caused shock, and even panic, among some vice-captains. " Not human what the hell you getting at " Zarakis deep voice came out in a growl.

" Hitsugaya himself is not aware of this either, when he was young he had memory loss and forgot. Captain Kurosaki I belive Captain Hitsugaya's cousins are famous in Earths history " Yamamoto adressed Ichigo, who was floored by this.

" Famous what the hell you getting at " ichigo demanded still absorbing the fact Toushiro wasnt fully human. " He is part human and part vargian " Yamamoto stated .

Unohanas eyes widened " But that cant be they were all killed 80 years ago " She counterdicted. " Hold it what extactly are

Vargains " Ichigo interupted before he got anymore confused. " They are beings who have two natural forms, one thats a human and one thats a dragon. Their different from normal dragons that way. As a normal dragon of legend cannot transforn naturally into a human. Although the two are nearly identical in everyway when the vargain is in its dragon form " Unohana explained.

" So than Histugaya had two different races as his parents"' Komamura asked. Yamamoto nodded " Yes his mother was human, while his father was vargain. I never assumed Aizen would find out about this. However it is the only reason to why Aizen would take Hitsugaya. Vargains are much stronger than regular souls. They have incredible endurance , and high spirt energy."

" But why didnt Aizen Just take Hitsugaya before when he was still a captain " komamura asked. " Because captain Hitsugaya's reitsu until recently was no different than a humans, Aizen didnt know . I believe you will all recall a storm. That storm was Hitsugaya's vargian reistu surfacing. You see vargains are born like humans, and obtain their dragon from with age. Kind of like puberty.

Their ageing process is much different from our own. They age much more slowly. Hitsugayas 100th brithday just passed, its that specfic time that a vargain achieves its other form. To us he has been an adult for a great number of years, but to the vargians he has just reached his teenage years. However since he is only half vargian it is unknown wether he will have a dragon form. " Yamamoto once again explained to the room.

" Captain Unohana said that they had become extinct. How did that occur " Byakuya asked surprising all by speacking. Yamamoto nodded to Unohana giving her the go ahead. " 80 years ago a rebellion formed within their kingdom which was called Varga. Some vargains had the notion of concuring all of soul society, and others preferred to live in peace. The two sides clashed, and until now no survivors were found. "

" So this place is here in soul society " Renji asked. " Yes just like us human souls, when a Vargain dies it to has a resting place here. Actually I bealive their kingdom was here before our own. Captain Unohana you had said Hitsugaya had spoke in another language, like all races, Vargains had their own language. Him actually speaking it could mean he finally remembers." Yamamoto continued explaining.

Kursutchi who had been entirly quite emitted a sigh. " Is there something wrong captain " Yamamoto asked. " Its just Ive had a chance to study a dead race right under my nose " he seemed crestfallen.

" So what are we going to do ? I mean we have got to get him back " Ichigo ventured.

No one spoke most of the room had been wondering that as well. Espically Rangiku who honestly didnt know what to think or do. It wasnt everyday you found out your captain wasnt fully human. Than a question came to the forfront of her mind " Captain Comander".

Everyone turned to the women " How do you know all of this? How do you know he had amnesia and that he had two different races for parents ? " she asked voice slightly shaky.

" Because I had the privilege of being invited to the Varga kingdom once. Vargains barley ever leave their kingdom. Nor do they allow visters. They perfer their pressance to be hidden, secrect. That is why none of you had known about them except unohana who I had trusted with the information. I had met both of his parents, I met his mother when she was still alive, and his father in Varga" Yamamoto explained. " As for my knowledge of his memory, it was obvious when I asked him about what he knew before he had come the the rukongai. His ansewer had been that he did not remember"

" Okay thats great, now what are we going to do " Ichigo snapped irratably. " We will not do anything captain Kurosaki. We do not have the strength for another attack, and we would be going up against unkown forces with unkown powers. ".

Ichigo wasnt happy with that answer and niether were a few others, for the frist hour Rangiku, Renji, Ikakku. Shunsui, Ukitake and Ichigo tried to persuade the old man who didnt budge. The old leader made it clear, they were to leave him there until they knew what the were dealing with.

A/N Okay I know that was confusing, but like I have said before if you have any questions just ask okay. I'll try my best to clear them up. I had all this planned out so I know what Im trying to say its just putting it into understanable words lol. Anyway thanks for reading please review. See you all next time .

Thanks To : **kbookworm3** **MoonDrake**

You guys are the best.


	8. Unlikely friends

A/N- Yay Im glad you guys liked my hole dragon idea thing, I wasnt sure.

**Confined Ice**

Chp# 8- Unlikely friends

Aizens sinster smile fell upon the unmoving figure infront of him. Tadashi stood at Aizens right, both males waited for their capative to join the concious world. As the small body before them began to stir Aizen spoke to his creation " Tadashi what of the sowrd ".

" It has been taken care of as per your orders, Aizen-sama" Tadashi bowed in response. Their new prisoner continued to stir slowly becoming concious. Toushiro had a hard time opening his eyes, on top of that his body felt numb, the prodigy concluded it must be the drugs he had been injected with.

" Ah Hitsugaya-kun finally, you wake up ". At hearing the cold voice he lothed , the prisoners teal eyes shot open in fury. " Aizen ! " he growled out. Taking a look at his surrondings, he confirmed he was in a rather small cell. The floor was made of jagged stones and thick steel bars kept him in. He also concluded he had no reitsu, it was being absorbed by a collar like device around his neck. Their was no windows, and the room this cell was located in was fairly dark.

" Now that your here at my humble palace, wont you join my cause. I could use your power ". The half vargian scoffed at the man.

" This situation dosent change anything Aizen. I will never bow down to you ! " the white haired male spat. Aizens cruel smile appeared on his face.

" Oh but Hitsyugaya-kun, someone has been waiting such along time to see you. She had hoped you would come willingly to spare you the torture you will endure if you do not " it was threat, Toushiro could tell that, but he had no intention of backing down.

The huge fancy double doors leading to the room opened. A young women entered, she was just a few inches taller than Toushiro. Her hair was no longer held in a bun, instead it fell to her shoulders, she had the same inncoent features that the new prisoner remembered.

His teal eyes dilated at seeing her. " Momo " his voice was a barley audible wisper.

--

Corina smiled broadly as she skipped her way through the winding halls. The girls favourite pass time was exploring the palace. After all there wasnt to much to do.

Often she would help the cooks or maids, which her brother Tadashi would always scold her for. He would say, ' beings such as us do not demean our selves by helping the slaves '. The girl never really cared about that though, she would always help out anyway.

Her smile disappeared when she thought back to an earlier event.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - flashback -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Corina looked up at the boy slung over her brothers shoulder. He was bleeding that much was apparent, but thats not the reason she couldnt stop staring. He looked like a godly being with his stark white hair.

The new creation had never seen such a beatiful person before. She couldnt help the overwhelming feeling of sadness that had suddenly formed in her stomache. He was going to get tainted if he stayed here.

Aizen noticed his creations sudden intrest in his new captive and smirked. " Corina my child " the girls attention imidatly went to her creator. " Yes Aizen-sama ".

" You must stay away from this being at all costs. He dispight his looks is very dangerous and wouldnt hesitate to kill you. I as any father do not wish you my child to be harmed." Aizens cruel smile only grew at seeing the girls reaction a scared look entered her eyes as she backed away from the prisoners unconcious body.

" Yes Aizen-sama. I will avoid him "

-- - - - - - end -- - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - -- - - -

Corina couldnt help feeling that she had been lied to, **but why would Aizen-sama lie to me, **she reasoned with herself. Yet somehow she felt drawen towards their so called dangerous prisoner. Even so she still had to obey Aizen. It was clear wether the prisoner was dangerous or not Aizen didnt want her there.

--

Momo's smile couldnt be contained at seeing her old friend. her smile was exactly as he remembered pure and innocent. With each step the naive girl toke, Toushiro could feel more of himself die.

After he had failed to protect her from Aizen, he had blamed himself for this. She now stood directly infront of him. " Hello Shiro-chan its been so long " her voice was the same soft, delicate, fragile.

But he was still coming to grips with the situation. There she was his old best friend the one he had failed, standing infront of him stomache poping out. It didnt take a genuis to figure out she was carrying Aizens child. " Hey shiro-chan its rude not to speak when someone speaks to you " she said in that sweet annoyed voice, her little hands on her hips.

Toushiro wasnt called a boy genius for nothing, he knew this was part of Aizens plan to get him on his side. It wasnt going to work.

" Momo " his voice was cold and deadly the same tone he used to delcare his hate for Aizen. " Its not Shiro-chan It is Captain Hitsugaya to you Traitor ".

Momo blinked a little taken back by his tone. " How dare you lowly shikigami, talk to lady Hinomori with such disrespect. " Tadashi growled. No sooner had the green haired man said those words, did Toushiro feel incrediable pain through his shoulder. Sure enough the creation was now in the cell with him, a sowrd pireced through his body pining him to the wall.

The green haired man Toushiro remembred as Tadashi drew another sowrd. His smirrk in his face that resembled Kenpachi Zaraki. Toushiro closed his eyes, knowing what to expect next.

-- 1 week later--

Living world

" Gooooooooood Mooouuurrrinnnngggg IIIIIcccchhhiiiiiiiiggggggggoooooooooooooo" Isshin Kurosaki's loud greeting penetrated the air. The older Kurosaki came crashing towards his sleeping target with both legs straightened into a flying double kick. Ichigo being completly used to this titled backwards a few inches to dodge the attack.

Of corse this meant the attacker went flying straight into the wall, creating a human shaped hole. " You are getting good " the man mumbled from his hole. Ichigo yawned lazily " well what do you expect dad youve only been doing this to me for years now. Plus Im a captain now as well . Anyway you shouldnt attack you own son at all "

With that Ichigo headed down stairs. You may have been wondering why our strawbwerry headed hero is back at his house in the living world. Well a week ago when Yamamoto annoced no would be sent in to rescue Toushiro Ichigo got a tad upset. Meaning he through a trantrum and was ordered here to cool off.

His hole family already knew about the shikigami, thay had found out during the war, the same time Ichigo found the truth about his crazy father. Karin and Yuzu were currently at school.

Ichigo sat at the table wondering what he should do. He couldnt just disobey the old fart this time like he did when he recued Orihime. No this time, he was a true shikigami, and that old man was in charge. But he also couldnt just sit around knowing his short friend was in Aizens cluths.

HIs father slowly made his way down the stairs muttering rude comments on Ichigos behalf. The crazy ex-captain was already told why his son was back. " Ichigo instead of mopping here why not go see Kiskue ". Ichigo blinked at his fathers suggestion. " Mr Hat n clogs...Why? ". " Because Kisuke is a reacher he might no more about this situatuion, like what exatcly Aizen is planing to do with your friend. Or maybe even a way to save him "

Ichigo blinked once again he had never thought of that. " I think I will thanks old man your not as dumb as you look " Ichigo replied while leaving the house. Isshin hurled himself at an inlarged poster hanging on the wall " Why Masaki, why dosent our children love me " He cried loudly.

Ichigo wasted no time going to see the exiled shikigami. " Ah Ichigo what a pleasent surprise " The shop keeper said happily while hideing his face with his fan. " Urahara I need your help " Ichigo said bordly. " My, my Ichigo what could you possibly need me for " the shady store keeeper replied. " Aizen kidnapped Toushiro, I need a way to save him, or information on Vargians ".

Urahara snapped his fan shut. " Vargians huh? I havent heard that name in along time."

--

Corina as per usual was skipping happily down the halls, not a care in the world, that is until she smashed into something warm and hard. She craned her neck up from her position on the floor to see she had hit Tadashi.

" Oh Hiya brother " she smiled her tradmark smile. He looked at her and scoffed " you shouldnt be doing such childesh actions" he scolded her. A frown replaced her smile " But brother I am a child " she argued. He glared at her icly " no you are not you are nothing more than a tool created by Aizen-sama. You have no life no will and no feelings. No one in this whole world would care if you lived or died ".

" T-thats not true Aizen-sama would care " her voice was slowly breacking. " I am not a fool like you. I know Aizen-sama dosent really care for us, we are simply his weapons. We have no real purpose in life we will all die one way or another. Aizen-sama only forces his will upon us. Therefore you are not a child, a child is human we are not in that class " and with that the man turned to leave his crestfallen sister.

Her happy mood was sucked right out of her. Of corse he had been right about all of it, she knew that. It still hurt, her heart was instantly taken over by sadness as tears crept from under her closed lashes.

She bolted down the halls not caring where she ended up, which was at two large double doors. She opened them and went inside, the room was dark barley anything could be seen , at that point though she didnt care. She slid down the smooth doors and pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

She was so ingrossed in crying her sadness away she didnt notice the other pressance in the room. " Why are you crying" she nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing the sudden vioce. It wasnt until hearing another person did she realize there was a cell in the room.

She slowly, cautiously walked up to the bars. The only thing her brain could processe was the warning Aizen had given her about the prisoner and she was was here infront of him. " W-who are you ? " she studdered slightly trying to steady her voice. After all she didnt want to seem weak, that would reflect on Aizen-sama.

" That dosnt matter ! " he snapped, she could tell it was male by the voice. He sounded in pain, his voice seemd empty to her. " I asked why you were crying ". Toushiro knew he shouldnt care, but he hated to see girls cry even if she was they enemy. Besides if she was crying than that showed she had some sort of feelings right.

The girls gaze dropped to the floor. " I-Im not worth caring about. Im jst a tool to be used by Aizen-sama. No one would care if I died. Thats what my brother told me " she replied wipeing the tears from her eyes. " Im just a monster " she wispered.

If he hadnt been in so much pain, he would of yelled at the silly girl. This is irony, she thought she was the monster. But she didnt realize that monsters dont have feeling and since she was displaying feeling this very second,she couldnt be a monster. " I dont see a monster " he replied quietly.

Her head snapped upwards while trying to look at him, the darkness in the cell and room made only his outline visible. " W-well if you dont see a monster what do you

see " she asked hestaintly. " I see someone, a child who wants nothing more than to be excepted and wanted. " This girl reminded him of himself so many years ago maybe thats why he suddenly started to care.

The small girl smiled broadly, somehow that smile seemd to suit her better than the frown she was previously wearing. " Thankyou " she wispered looking at the ground, she was surprized to see blood coming from the cell. " Your bleeding " she exclaimed worry making its way onto her young face.

" You shouldnt worry about your prisoners " he reminded, this girl really didnt belong here he concluded. " Besides your worry isnt needed Im fine, and that guard is going to back soon you should leave ". Although she didnt want to leave him she knew he was right she could sense Tadashi's reitsu getting closer.

" Thankyou so much for being so nice to me I promise Ill make it up to you.". He scoffed at her " whatever just get going ". She smiled and waved goodbye and disappeared through the double doors. How long had it been a week , that sounds right.

A week of no reitsu, of being in this darkness, of being in constant pain of being without Hyourinmaru, of being confined. Thats what was the worst being confined to this cell. He had always above everything else charished his freedom. Thats why Hyourinmaru had choose in him in the first place. The great dragon had sensed the boys disire for freedom to not be owned or controlled , and the determination he would put fourth to obtaining that goal.

Being confined in this humid dark place was like a living hell. He could deal with all the pain Aizen could dish out, it was the confinement that was killling him.

A/N- And another chp done .. I love Corina-chan she was so fun to draw and than right about. When I made her I was just drwing random characters, and I decided she needed to be in this story lol.

Thanks a million for the reviews

**Kbookworm3** **MoonDrake** **Dominican Kitsune**


	9. Unlikely friends pt 2

A/N

**Confined Ice**

Chp# 9- Unlikely Friends pt2

Ichigo glared at the shady ex-captain. " So than urahara what do you know? " he demanded. As always Urahara's bucket hat had shaded his eyes from view. " I assume a Vargian has been discovered than " Urahara inquired.

Ichigo became sullen " yeah that old bastard told us that Toushiro was a Vargian. Aizen came and toke him a week ago when he had found out ". Urahara grinned slightly, which ticked Ichigo off " I always thought Hitsugaya-san was a little different. Anyhow Aizen having that kind of power is a serious problem." the blonde haired man sat lazily on his porch..

" Well than why smile Urahara " Ichigo questioned. " Because Ichigo my dear freind, this situation could be fortunate for us ". Ichigo's short temper was imidiatly triggered " how the hell is that fortunate ? Who knows what that cruel bastard is going to do to him, and you call it fortunate " Ichigo yelled angerily.

" Ichigo it is fortunate because even though he is a prisoner, hell probably kill many of Aizens new creations. " Urahara replied as always a casual manor. Ichigo just looked at the older man like it he was an idiot. " Let me explain Vargians were known along time ago only by a select few that had been to Varga, I had that privilege. I also know that Vargians become terribly inraged at being confined in one area for to long. I doubt Hitsugaya-san is going to cooporate with Aizen, of corse this means hell be in a cell ".

Urahara paused seeing if Ichigo followed. " Okay, so than what? Toushiro will go all ape shit on the cell, breack out and start killing whoever he finds ? " Ichigo really didnt think his short friend would do something like that. " If he were a full Vargiam yes after a length of time. However with my brillance I would guess Hitsugaya-san is only half Vargain" at that Ichigo nodded " Which means that he might not posses the qualities of a full Vargian, however regardless Im postive he will take out a goood number of Aizens men " Urahara folded his fan.

" Urahara let me ask you, how are you positive " Ichigo asked serious edge to his tone. Urahara's cheerful layed back experrsion vanished a serious one replaced it.

" Because I had done an experiment once long ago that got me banished from Varga. I have a strong feeling Aizen is going to try the same experiment, however he doesn't know that it is going to cost him dearly ".

Ichigo wasnt about to pry into someone elses life especially when it was obviously something that person wanted to forget. " Okay than I'll belive you that its some good that he's there, but how the hell can we save him. What do you know ? ".

Urahara smiled sinisterly " Ichigo did you know Varga is surronded by an inpenatrable barrier ". Ichigo blinked he didnt get it.

" Why put a barrier around and empty city "

--

Ichigo was called back after he had left Urahara's store. He was now on his way to the 13th division. Where he was told Rukia was, also he wanted to tell Ukitake of the news Urahara had just told him.

That statement of Urahara's swirled around in the 5th divisions captains head. Why put a barrier around an empty city indeed. Ichigo had arrived in no time at all, he could hear the not so bubbley voice of Rangiku inside the division. The women had lost all of her bubbley charm when Aizen had taken her capain. Ichigo walked into the division and sat silently beside Rukia around the wooden table.

Everyone greeted him, while he did the same. Rukia had her small hand on Rangikus shoulder " It going to be okay Rangku-san Im sure captain Hitsugaya is going to be fine " Rukia reassured. The sun outside was fading qiuckly, as was the blondes hope.

" Rukia-chan is right Ran-chan. Youll see before you know it Toushiro-kun will ordering you to do your paperwork" Shunsui grinned, sipping his sake, while offering her a bottle of her favorite drink.

Which to everyones surprize she declined. " Hey guys I talked to Urahara before I came back, about our Toushiro problem." Ichigo annoced hopeing to cheer up Rangiku. " What did Kiskue say " Ukitake coughed slightly. " Well first he praticaly promissed me Toushiro was going to dent Aizens forces. Than he told me that Varga had a kaido based barrier surronding it " .

" But that would mean a shikigami is trying to either hide something, or contain something " Rukia gasped. " But Ichigo even if there was a Vargian inside how would that relate to Toushiro ? " Uitake questioned. Ichigo smiled " Mr hat n clogs assured me that whoever was inside would be more than willing to help us rescue shorty ".

Rangiku sighed she hated false hope. " Ichigo Yamamoto said that a rescue wasnt an option. It dosent matter if get willing people because we still are not allowed to do

it ". Her voice sounded bitter.

No one spoke, she was right after all. Rangiku smiled sadly at the occupents of the room. " Thanks for trying to cheer me up. You guys are the best friends ever. But I think I'll head out now " the women called to them while leaving. No one went after it was obvious she needed time alone.

The gorgeous vice-captain walked out of the division towards her own. She fiddled with her necless, when ever she thoght about some way to rescue her captain she would always end up fiddleing with the shiney neckless. She wanted so much to have hope, she wanted to belive things would turn out for the better. But she couldnt, no the head captain had crushed her hope.

It had only been a week since he had been taken from her. She knew she was an officier and she only had so much time to mourn a loss, so she intended to. Even though he probably wasnt dead, after all why would Aizen take him and just kill him.

She hated to be so weak, as a tear stricked down her pretty face. " Hello Vice-captain Matsumodo " upon hearing another voice adderssing her she turned to face said person. The busty blonde could only stare. Her mouth hung open. like a gapping fish, no words were being produced. But what was she supposed to do faced with the head captain. The women was so shocked nothing would move. That is until she realized tears were still steadly dripping down her face.

She quickly bowed wipping them away with her sleve. '" C-captain comander I-I . Hello sir " she silently cursed herself for the stutters. But hell she wasnt expecting him. Yamamoto toke in her apperance. She had obviously been crying, dark bags under her eyes, lack of sleep. The depressed aura she admitted this was definitely not the same women he had hired all those years ago.

" Would you care to join me for some tea " he inquired finding the baffled expression she now wore, amuseing. Once again she found her motor skills compromised . What the hell was going on ? The head captain strongest shikigami in seireitei just asked her to tea. " I...Of corse sir, it would be an honor " she bowded once again. Although that statement wasnt a lie she did feel honored , she also couldnt forgive him for just leaving her captain in Aizens hands.

" Good, than we shall proceed " she nodded wordlessly following him to the frist division. **Oh no, what if he's finally sick of my lack of work, or drinking **she thought frantically fearing for her career, she found herself becoming nervous.

Everything was happening so fast. Rangiku now found herself sitting infront of the head captain with a steaming cup of tea infront of her. And not just any tea, green tea. The same tea she would always prepare for her small captain. The nervous mood vanished as the depression set back in.

After what seemed like an eternity the old captain finally spoke " I realize that you are upset over the loss of Captain Hitsugaya " Yamamoto stated. That sentence tugged at her heart strings " Of corse I am " she snapped rather rudely, she even surprised herself not making a move to apologize. " My captain was completely loyal to soul society. To protecting souls, to you. Yet now when he actually needs our help you just leave him there with Aizen." Yamamoto said nothing letting her continue.

" He always believed in you. The only thing he had ever wanted was to be respected. He was a good captain and an even better person. He would never have left one of his own subordinates the way your leaving him ! " at this point tears flowed endlessly from her lashes. The women now sobbed quietly not sure wether she had just doomed her shikigami career.

" Vice-captain Matsumodo " his voice was stern as always. She held her breath here it comes. " Im well aware of what a great officer Toushiro Hitsugaya was. However going to retrieve him against unknown enemys is practically suicidal, and he knows this. I understand that you are close to him, and seeing such a loyalty proves what an excellent captain he is. I also understand your anger towards me ".

She looked at him cautiously. " If I may I would like to tell you a story ". The robust women blinked, warily she nodded this was a surprizing day. Temporarily she put aside her anger " I do like stories."

--

Aizen smiled cruely as he watched his new toy. Toushiro had been put into a large rocky canyon with a total of ten hallows, of which three remained. There was no windows or openings, just rock. Aizen watched him closely through a one way window.

Corina and Tadashi were at Aizens side watching the small captain fight hallows with no weapon and no reitsu. While Aizen and Tadashi seemed to enjoy the show, Corina could barley watch. Memoreis of the same boy helping her earlier crossed her mind.

She couldnt see him clearly, just his basic shape and colours. But from that she could see that he looked completely red at this point, blood.

Inside the canyon Toushiro was barley dodging them as they luanched attacks. His body was bloody and tired. The hallows were relentless, as they came at him from all directions. He jumped clear above them, landing not to gracefully . He smashed into the rocks causing them to crack. He grunted in pain as one of the broken off pieces from his collission embedded itself deeply into his thigh.

He quickly pulled the large, sharp rock fragment out of his flesh hissing in pain. Seeing the hallows back on his trail, he jumped up. This time he had a weapon. The prodigy ducked as a claw came swooping at him. He manuvered himself directly under the hallow, and with all the force his worn out muscles could deliver stabbed the hallow in its jugular. The beast fell down dead, blood oozing from is punched neck.

Toushiro decided to swap weapons as he broke off the hallows rather britle claw. The other two charged him, he thrusted the new weapons into ones skull, as that one fell, the last beast had made its way behinde the small reistu-less captain. Toushiro could only register a searing pain, the hallow had clamped its jaws around his shoulder. He swichted the claw to his left hand and swung backwards once again catching the creatures head. It fell as well dropping him to the ground.

His was breathing heavily, to exusted to move at the moment, the earth underneath became soaked in blood.

" Tadashi what is your observation " Aizen asked interested in what his creation thought. " Even though he has virtually no power, his strikes are fast and accurate. He seems to attack areas that will cause death imdiatly, with great speed and power. Considering his current condition it is truley remarkable Aizen-sama". Aizen smiled once again turning his gaze on Corina.

The girl was deeply disturbed by the brutel scene. **That poor boy ! I wonder if I could help him somehow **she thought worried for the prisoner. " Corina what is you assement ?" Aizen inquired. The the little girl was surprized that Aizen had asked her. " I think he has great endurence Aizen-sama. He is obviously very cunning with his strength equal to a human soul ".

" Very good. Now than Corina it is time for you to sleep " Aizen smiled that fake fatherly ' warm ' smile. Corina smiled back, however it was less bright than usual.

1:00 am

Corina krept silently through the winding halls. She held a flashlight tightly in her left hand, it illuminated the dark corridors. In her right palm she balanced a tray. She looked at the tray sadly **it's not much, but it is all I can do. Aizen-sama will be furious, but I just gotta repay him somehow. Stealing some fruit and water is the best I can do.**

She navigated the dark halls expertaly. After all her pass time was exploring these very halls, so she knew where she was going. Soon the framilar double doors came into view. She quielty pushed open the doors. " Hey you wake " she wispered, shineing the light into the cell.

The red haired girl nearly dropped the tray at the sight, the light had brought her. Blood, blood was the only thing she could see. The most blood for the moment was pouring from his right shoulder. A huge chunk of flesh was missing, to the point where the white bone was visible.Not only was the blood very much visible, she could literly smell the gore. Despight the red that now stained his body he looked calm.

His eyed were closed, his face showed no sign of pain. she hesitantly approched the cell, gently she sat infront of the small Dismal, bloody cell. " You again. What do you want now " his voice protrayed his body rather than expression. It was pained and rough, yet at the same time deep and comfroting. She slid the tray under the cell through the food slot which was barley used. Which was now painfully obvious, that she could see how gaunt he looked.

" I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me earlier " her voice was soft and light. Toushrio was exsusted everyday this week he had been in that pit with the hallows. Each time more hallows were added. Only when he was about to die would they purposfully use painful healing methods. To date his least favorite was burning wounds closed. Other than that they did nothing letting him bleed, the other smaller wounds became infected. Ignoring the fact he was exsusted he opened his eyes to look at this silly girl.

Corina was amazed by the sight of them. His eyes were a brillant teal. They were deep and empowering. The reason she was amazed was because they were steady and determined, which reminded her of saying from her book.** Eyes of a dragon, constantly searching for freedom**. Her mouth upturned into a bright smile

" You have pretty eyes, snowflake ". Those same ' pretty ' eyes were now glareing at her. " Do NOT call me that. Its Hitsugaya to you kid " he snapped at her roughly, an extremely pissed expression on his face. As he mumbled something about women and nicknames. He knew he wasnt a captain here, so there was no point in adressing himself as one. He also knew he would have to escape on his own, Yamamoto wouldnt send anyone, and he understood why as well.

" I like you, your funny " she annoced happily. His probing eyes scanned her face searching for an alterior motive. " Why help a prisoner. Your precious Aizen wouldnt like that " he hissed out ' Aizen ' venomoulsy. " I know, I'll probably be punished pretty badly. Thats okay though, Aizen-sama wouldnt kill me Im his strongest creation to date. Besides I already told you I want to repay you for showing me concern. Since the day I was created no one truly cared about me."

" Thankyou " his voice was quiet. " My name is Corina by the way . Who are you ? " ..." Toushiro Hitsugaya ". " We should be friends " she suggested happily. He eyed her cautiously " we'll see " he wasnt about to trust her so easliy, but she did seem out of place here. And that was a good start.

A/N- Alrightly heres chp 9 xD, thanks for reading and please leave a review Hakufan1

Thanks to : **kbookworm3** **Dominican Kitsune** **MoonDrake**


	10. Plea

A/N

**Confined Ice**

Chp# 10- Plea

The shrill sound of the alarm clock penetrated through the otherwise quiet room. Rangiku woke with a start, and grudgeingly turned the alarm off. It had been a whooping 3 weeks since Yamamoto told her his little story, also meaning a month without her little captain.

She knew her time for grieving was just about up if not already passed.

But than she knew her captain wouldnt want her to remain depressed. So she little by little was recovering from her depression. Today was a huge step in that, she was going shopping! It had been alittle over a month since she had been shoping, but when Rukia offered to go with her she couldnt pass up the chance.

The big brested women stiffled a yawn while she sat up, she wasnt used to early morning like 8:00 am but this was shopping. She smiled softly to herself " In a flock the smallest wings is always left behinde. When they rejoice in new grounds, the smallest bird has beaten them there and now it has the largest wings. " she mumbled to herself.

Ever since the old man had told her those very few lines it gave her some hope, and she would repeat them every day before moving on with her day. Now that her new mantra had been said she went to get dressed, shower the works.

After that was accumplished she went to her jewerley box, and pulled out the necklace her captain had given her. She long since removed her chain one she had previously wore. Staring at the pretty item also became a habiet she would often stare at the pictures inside and laugh.

She remenbered the day it was taken, she had got Renji to actually take it. Her captain was behinde his desk dilgently working on the dreaded paperwork, and she jumped out from behinde him, smothering just about all of his little face into her chest, paperwork was flying in the air. And thats the scene Renji had caught.

--

" Rukia your the bravest women I know willingly volunteering to go shopping with Ragiku " Ichigo drawled lazily, while signing his work . " She needs it, shes been doing so well about this hole situation so I figured I could stand shopping. Besides Captain its not that shopping isnt fun, with her you just get exsusted "

Rukia retorted. Causeing Ichigos's eyebrow to twich " Stop saying captain in that tone of voice damn it ". " I can say captain anyway I want you baka strawberry . " Hey I could fire you for this insubordination you know ". The petite women smiled " You could but you wont. Than you would have all the paperwork to do, so stop using that

line ".

Ichigo smiled at her she was right, as usual. " So you got a date yet, for the wedding " he inquired. " No, but defentatly within the year. I have already talked to the head captain. He said it would be easier to move the people from the living world here, rather than move pratically all of soul society there. And since all the people we want to include already knows about soul society its not that big of deal "

" The old guy is getting soft " Ichigo snorted. Just than the doors to the division burt open " Good norning soon to be the

Kurosaki's " Rangiku smiled brightly. Ichigo and Rukia just stared for the momenet, they hadnt seen their friend this happy in a long time. " Good morning Rangiku " Rukia smiled at her friend.

Ichigo waved to her " hello Rangiku-san ". " Well Rukia-chan are you ready or what " the blonde asked. Rukia nodded than bid a farewell to Ichigo and the two were gone. Ichigo sighed running his hands through his unrully orange hair. Having some alone time Ichigo started to wonder how he had ever gotten Byakuya's consent to marry Rukia.

However a new voice brought him from his museings " Good morning Ichigo-kun " Ukitake smiled warmly. " Ah good morning Ukitake-san " Ichigo responded at seeing the older shikigami captain." Are you here for a purpose or jusr randomly dropping by ".

" The later of corse " Ukitake replied. Of corse that was just the old mans way. " So how are you, Ukitake " Ichigo inquired.

" Ah well lady Unohnan says I should be resting more, but I feel fine to moving about." That smile never left his face, but Ichigo was fairly good at observing people he knew Ukitake was suffering just like Rangiku. At that moment a black butterfly fluttered in through the open door. Ichigo held out his palm as the delicate creature landed on his finger.

" Urgent captains meeting, first division " Ichigo repeated the messsage. Than the little creature flew away. Ichigo looked at Ukitake and the two of them headed straight to the first division as fast as shunpoe would take them. It didnt take long for the framilliar line of captains to assemble.

" Thankyou all for getting here so quickly, we have a vistor on behalf of Sosuke Aizien " Yamamoto annoced. Everyone in the room became tense. " Repersentive would you join us " Yamamoto rasped.

A small figure walked out into the hall. Ichigo could only point a shaky finger at this person,as he stuttered out " y-you "

--

Hueco Mundo

" Corina my child, how was breakfast " Aizen asked ,that fake fatherly smile plastered on his face. Corina smiled up at him, however her smile was definitely forced. " It was yummy Aizen-sama. How are you and lady Momo today " the small girl asked politely .

" Im fine today, however Momo is unwell ". Aizen answered calm as always. " Oh thats terrible Aizen-sama, I hope this wont effect her baby " Corina replied slight worry, also forced. " Corina you are my finest master piece, I want to show you something " Aizen smiled walking away. Corina imidiatly followed, she new to which room they were headed.

Sure enough it didnt take long to reach the canyon Aizen had Toushiro fight in. Aizen looked through the one way glass. " Corina isnt it wonderful, I think its nearly time to move forward ". Corina walked up the observation window, and peered through. She couldnt believe it there wasnt an inch of the ground in there that wasnt covered in gore. The soil seemed soaked in blood.

However it wasnt Toushiros blood, oh no. The blood belonged to the countless bodies of her siblings. Every inch of the canyaon floor either had a dead being or a body part of some kind. Toushiro could been seen in the center curled into a small ball, knees pulled up to his chest and head resting on his knees.

" A-Aizen-sama why? " she questioned trying to hold back her tears. " I did the frist proceedger on him today, he nearly escaped so I ordered all of you siblings except for Tadashi to go in and stop him. There were 400 of you Corina now only you and your brother remain " Aizen smiled.

" Aizen-sama how could you smile at that he just destroyed your entire fighting army " Corina was inwardly kind of happy, and kind of sad. " Yes he has, but when I finish my experments that power will be mine. I want you to go on a little mission for me. And should disobey me like when you snuck Toushiro-kun here food, youll be his next victem do you understand. "

Corina bowed lowly " Yes Aizen-sama I will not deviate from this mission ". Aizen smirked " Good girl "

--

Ichigo pointed a shaky finger and stuttered out " y-you ". Corina smiled bightly as per her usual " Hiya strawberry head ". A vain began to pulsate on his forehead " Hey you brat I have told you not to call me that ! " Ichigo yelled. " Captain Kurosaki " Yamamoto called to him in at hreating tone, which pretty much said Shut-your-big-mouth-now-you-hot-headed-child.

Ichigo complied and said nothing more. The girl giggled at him " haha strawberry head you got in trouble ". " Repersentive if you please " Yamamoto grew tired of this he wanted to know why the tiny creation was here. " Hi captains of soul society Im Corina for now Aizens top creation " She smiled sweety.

No spoke. " Aizen is ready to attack in afew days time, 3 or 4 at the most " this got the captains talking. " What thats not possible, its much to soon " Kommamura voiced. " How many soliders we talken " Kenpachi asked a deadly glint in his eyes. " What is Sosukes offer than " Shunsui asked.

" Well Aizen says he will with hold his attack for another 2 years should you give him accsess to the old ruins of Varga ". She explained. Ichigo imidiatly turned to Yamamoto " I knew it, what the hell you hideing in there ". " Captain Kurosaki that is enough, we will disscuss this issue later " his word was final.

" Aizen-sama will give you until tommoro to decied. I will be back to collect you answer, same time " she spoke as a garaganta appeared behinde her, and she stepped into it disapering from view.

All captains turned their attention back to the old man." So what is still in Varga that Sosuke would want " Shunsui inquired.

" There is one single surviving Vargian left in that city " Yamamoto admitted. " What, but than why would you trap it in there with that barrier ? " Ichigo had assumed this was the case but he didnt want to belive it.

" As you know a rebellion had formed. During the rebellion the fighting got out of hand so I constructed a barrier to contain the fighting. All the Vargains had pershed except for one. Either the one that won the war, or survived it. Either way it was to dangerous to remove the barreier. The creature inside will most likely not be very friendly. After all Vargians were known for their extronadary rage. "

" So than Aizen wants the Vargian thats left " Ukitake said. " yes it appears he is going after any Vargian still left alive " Yamamoto answered. " So than what do we do, he said he would prolong the battle in exchange for the Vargian " Ichigo asked iratated. " No way prolong the battle, never. We should get it over with " Ikkaku annoced.

" I agree with captain Maderame" everyone was floored by Unohana's response. " I belive giving Aizen a power like that would be even nore devastaing to us." she explained. In the end all captains save for 11th and 2nd agreed that giving Aizen another Vargian would prove even more distastous.

--

Hueco Mundo

" I have returned Aizen-sama " Corina annoced dully. " Good girl Corina, now since I know they will refuse, you know what to say " Aizen replied. The small girl nodded

" Yes Aizen-sama ".

Aizen left her after those few words. Corina watched him go hate evident in her eyes. Oh yes the young girl had started to dislike her once precious Aizen. Now after seeing everything through Toushiros point of view, her own views have shifted. She was created through thousands of different souls, human, shikigami, hallow. menos. arrancar. With so many lives used to make her, she shouldnt have a heart. Yet she could feel one steadly beating in her chest.

**So tommoro Toushiro-kun is going to meet the Houkyoku huh ? Well than I better say could bye today **. She walked to the canyon in which was his new cell. Mainly because no one was willing to go in there to move him back to the small cell. She arrived in a few minutes. " Toushiro ! " she called out, the only thing that replied was her own echo.

Than a faint noise caught her attention, it was low rythmic banging noise. She follwed it cautiously, the noise started to get louder and louder. Until she turned a rocky cornor to find the not so white haired prisoner was produceing the noise. Corina gasped he was literaly banging his head off of the rocks.

She quickly grabbed him gently by the shoulders, seeing as how she didnt want to inflict further pain on him. The boy turned to face her, blood was steadly streaming down his face. The way the blood had sreamed made it look like he was crying tears of blood. " They wont leave " his voice was barley audable.

" What are you talking about ? " she asked worry making its way into her heart. The half Vargian closed his eyes tightly and held his head in the same fashion. " They wont leave " he wispered again " the nightmares ". At this point a tear rolled from her big mangeta eyes. She had no idea where her new found courage came from, but she gently wrapped her arms around his thin bloody body.

" Please Toshiro, its going to be okay you'll see " she wispered. " Corina, I want to go home " and with that last sentence, the small captain fell into unconciousness. At that moment nothing else mattered to the little girl " dont worry Toushiro, your going to sore through the skies again " she smiled at the boy.

--

Next day 8:30 am

Corina was on her way back to soul society with a slight alteration on her part. **I wont let you suffer anymore Toushiro-kun.**

She stepped through the garaganta she had just created, and found herself infront of a framilliar row of captains.

" Hello captains " her voice was much different today, not a sherd of happiness could be found in it. " You seem upset today Corina-san " Ukitake inquired. She ignored the sickly captain and walked straight to Ichigo. All the capains became wariy.

She haulted a few feet infront of Ichigo. " Strawberry head, I need your help " she asked, head bowed to him. Ichigo had no idea what to think. " Repersentive what is the meaning of this ? " Yamamoto demanded. She turned to face the old man. " I know longer have any wish to follow Aizen, you can do whatever you want to me, kill me, imprison me. I really dont care anymore. " she annoced.

" And what broght about this change " Shunsui asked. " I'll tell you anything you want, the only thing I ask in return is, for you to plese save Toushiro-kun ? " . Once again the captains didnt quite no how to respond. " Why do you want to suddenly help Toushiro " Ichigo now spoke. " Because I cant stand it. Seeing him like that, he was my only friend in that palace, but I could do nothing for him. I had to watch him suffer, this hole time. Yesterday it finally got so bad, I decided no matter the cost I would try to help him ".

" What is Aizens goal with the Vargians " Byakuyas montone voice cut through the air. " Aizen wants to use the Houkyoku on Toushiro-kun, infact Aizens doing that right now as we speak. He believes he can create a monster that only he can control by doing so...

But he wanted to give Toushiro a chance to join him willingly first. This creature he's trying to create is highly unsable. If Toushiro would have done it willingly Aizen would have had complete control. Toushiro-kun refused Aizen, and Aizen began to try to turture him until he finally gave in. But Toushiro-kun never did, this hole time hes been in incredible pain but yesterday..."

She stopped. " What ! What happened yesterday " Ichigo nearly yelled. " Yesterday Aizen used his zanpakto on Toushiro-kun. I dont know what Aizen made him see or witness or whatever he did. But it broke him, he still refused Aizen and thats why Aizen is forcing the Hokyouku on him now. But Toushiro did kill Aizens entire fighting army single handly. Excluding my brother and me ".

Ichigo couldnt belive it Urahara was right, the orange haired captain also noticed the girl didnt use Aizen-sama anymore as well.

" None of you knows what it was like for him there. He was seperated from his sword the first day, living in nightmares that he had previously forgotten. Hes suffering, and no one. Not one of his allies would come for him. He told me one day he never expected to be rescued. he knew you guys wouldnt come, and yet he stayed loyal to you not saying a word about soul society or their plans to Aizen"

Ichigo lowered his head, it was true Yamamoto had no intention of rescueing him. '" I remember asking him : If no one is going to save you, why put yourself through all this pain ? He looked at me, and said ' because Im not going to betray my friends, Im not going to help the bastard Aizen, destroy them '. I could never understand him, and even now I dont " she paused looking at each captain.

Shunsui had his hat tipped over his eyes, Ukitake, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Unohana were looking at the ground. :" Why would he risk himself for people who wouldnt do the same for him. Im asking you please dont let him suffer anymore. If I dont return to Aizen, he will bring Toushiro-kun here, in a few days to attack. Toushiro-kun will probably be alot different than you all remeber him. He wont be in control of himself, and what will you all do? " she asked with some bitterness in her once sweet happy voice.

No one spoke they didnt want to answer not after that little speech, even Zaraki felt bad. " We will kill him if need be " Byakuya answered the question no one else was willing to. The girl smiled sadly " I figured as much. Some honourable Kuchiki head you are." she scoffed earning a glare from said kuchiki head.

" Yamamoto she is right, we cant leave him there ! " Ichigo suddenly burst out. " Yes I agree, if he will be here with Aizen, we should at least try." Ukitake stood by Ichigo's outburst. Soon many more captains had agreed.

Corina had to supress a gleeful smile, oh yeah she was good.

A/N- And there we have it. In this chapter I decieded to show Corina-chans other side, you the one thats not all happy and carefree.

Thanks to : **kbookworm3** **Dominican Kitsune** and the **No name **reviewer


	11. Varga

A/N Okay just a reminder I absolutly suck at spelling and grammer, and im really sorry, but unfortunatly if I suck now, thats not going to change in the near future lol. I really am sorry

**Confined Ice**

Chp# 11- _Varga_

After what seemd like hours of argueing and yelling, which in reality was only a few miutes ten at most, the captains finally agreed.

When Ichigo first brought up the idea of actaully going to Varga themselves and talk to the beast trapped inside, many thought him nuts.

However all the captains agreed they would need serious power to kill Aizen when he came, which Corina assured them he would. So It was settled Yamamoto told the captain of squad 12 kurostchi to constuct divices that would let the wearer pass through stong kaido barriers. Ichigo was choosen for this mission.

The orange haired captain was to pick individuals he trusted to aid him. The team was composed of Ichigo, Ukitake, Renji, Ikakku,Rangiku... and Corina yes Corina. Yamamoto promised the girl no harm would be done to her shhould she aid them in Aizens downfall, which she happily agreed too.

Now the devices were being made one for each of them, the proceess would take a few hours. So the group had time to kill. Rangiku wasnt taking the news of her captains condition all too well. She was back to histarics, Renji was trying in vain to comfrot the women.

Corina literaly shoved the red head out of the way " Your rangiku-chan right?". Rangiku stared at her and blinked " Yes, how did you know ". Corina smiled her infectious smile. " Toushiro-kun spoke very highly off you ". Rangiku was floored by the statement. " My captain, really " Rangiku couldnt imagine that, she was laziy and always pissed him off.

Corina nodded " yup he never spoke too much, but when he did it was usually about you, and another women from his old home ".

" wait captain Hitsugaya had another women " Renji asked bluntly. Rangiku blinked. " What old home, the Rukongai or Varga " she inquired curiosity getting the best of her. " It was in Varga, but im not saying anything more about her. I want to cheer you up so listen " the little girl said sternly.

No one spoke as the child told Rangiku, some of things Toushiro had said about her. Most off the room burst out in laughter at one point. Rangiku had to admit the child infront of her was a sweet and had a big heart. And she really was cheering her up. " So basically In the hole 4 sentences he spoke that day, he had nothing but compliments about you. Although he mentioned he would like not to find half naked people in his office anymore ".

Everyone turned to her with grossed out looks. The busty women laughed nervoulsy a the looks " Hey when people get drunk, they strip" she paused " or at least all my friends do ". No one replied to this remark.

Thankfully a hell butterfly came in reporting to them, that the devices were ready, and they needed to get to first division. So the rather unorthodox group went to first division. When they entered Kurosutchi was standing next to Yamamoto. He reluntanlty handed out the small chip like devices. It was obvious he was upset he had been denied the chance to go to Varga.

Yamamoto stode from his throne like chair. " Everyone you are not to touch anything while inside. Varga is not only a dead kingdom but a reminder. A reminder of a once great civilaization who was destroyed by war. You will not leave anything there nor shall you take anything back. Is that clear " he rasped.

Everyone nodded " yes sir " they all coursed. Than Kurosuchi toke the floor. " I have analyzed the charts, it will take a day to arrive there. Than depending if you are competent enough to reason with or defeat the Vargian a day to get back here. The devices will allow you passage through the barrier, as you can see I made an extra one for the Vargain should it aid us. " the freaky scientist spoke rather rudly obviously bitter about this situation.

The assembled group pinned the devices on themselves like brochs and with some final word from Yamamoto they were off.

Rangiku wasnt to happy when they didnt stop for shopping. " Awww guys Corina-chan has yet to explore the wonders of shopping".

Was the tenth divisions vice-captains arguement.

They ingnored her and continued through the Rukongai, which was massive. " Rangiku-chan Toushiro-kun said once you all were in the living world. What was it like ? " the new edition to the old group of friends asked. Corina had always been a curious girl, and when her new prisoner friend mentioned the real world she had bugged him endlessly. But became obvious he had said his four senteces for that day.

" Well Corina-chan they have the most best shopping store's ever, The cloths are just so damn cute, and cheap. But the cosmitics arnt as good " Rangiku explained her index finger pointed upwards like she had just made a point. " Yes and they had strange food wrapped in shiny pakages" Ikakku decided to add.

Corina had an absolutly adorable confused face on. " Why pakage food it dosent make sense, your just going to eat it ". " Thats exactly what I said, and they had mass quanties on a shelf. When I asked the lady there she said they got shipments in " Ikakkau relayed his experiences of the living world. " Wow thats so strange" Corina replied. Ichigo only hung his head, sometimes these guys were too much.

" Dont forget the drinks " Renji piped up. Ukitake just listened to them in silence. " Drinks? Were they stange too ? " Corina piped up. Renji nodded arms folded against his chest. " Yes, some were in cans, and other in boxes with a straw " he explained moving his hands for a visual. " A straw " she repeated.

Of corse by the time ths little chat about all the wierd things in the living world was finished, they were out of the Rukonga and the blazing sun had long since disappeared. Ichigo was nearly asleep as he walked forward. His ears hurt from all the chatter, his feet were also throbbing from the endless walking. The sun had long since vanished. How someone could talk about his home, fo so many hours completely eluded him.

Ukitake tapped Ichigod shoulder, he turned to the captain of the 13th division " what is it Ukitake-san ? ". Ukitake smiled plesantly " I think Corina-chan is a little

sleepy " he pointed. Sure enough the girl wasnt speaking anymore. Just the opposite she looked like a zombie, as she stumbled along.

" Well what should we do, make camp ? " Ichigo inquired, he had never delt with a situation like this. " If we do that than our shedual will be off. Aizen is coming in a few days we need to be very quick about his. The reason why were not shunpoeing is because Corina-san couldnt keep up " Ukitake explained.

Ichigo smiled as though crossed his mind " Hey vice-captain Renji " Ichigo called. The red head glared at his old rival " Yes Captain Kurosaki " he hissed. " I order you to carry the kid ". Renji nearly fell over fom shock " w-what ! why ? " . Ichigo pointed the small girl.

Renji followed his finger, and felt slighlty guilty. The little girl, may be Aizens best killer but she was still a litttle girl.

Renji mumbled some decorative words, but complied picking her up gently, so she was on his back. A bit confused as to why she was no longer walking she spoke sleeply " whats going on ? ". " Your geting break chatter box, go to sleep " Renji oredered. The little girl smiled softly, of corse Renjio couldnt see.

" Thankyou, funny eyesbrows ". A vain pulsed on his forhead " Why-" but he was cut off by Rangiku " shhhhh" the women pointed to the girl, who had fell asleep almost . instantly " kids " he muttered. Ikkaku stifled a laugh as he manged to say " going soft Renji ".

The group continued on shunpoeing quietly through the night, no one spoke a word. This of corse made Ichigo much happier. Ikkaku was glade he learned shunpoe last year for the war, because other wise this siuation would be alot worse. He would have to be carried and that didnt sit well with him.

--

morning mid day

The fully awake group,were now standing infront of a wonderful sight. A huge mountain was patroding from the earth infront of them. The mountain had a definate line gouged from it. A river must have flowed there once. The whole place was overgrown in vegiation. Collasped rocks were eveywhere. huge ledges were partoding from the sides of the mountain. On each ledge were more collasped rock. The group tentivly stepped into the barrier, and were realivied when no pain came to them.

Once on the other side they began to walk towards a pile of crumbled rocks, as they got closer they realizied it wasnt crumbled rocks. yes they were stones. Infact huge slabs of stones,but these stones had holes carved into them.

Caves, these stones that must have been hundereds of feet tall were houses. Each one had a hole carved into it. Claw and scourch marks were all over them. Ichigo noticed something white and gliming inside one of the cave buildings. He changed corse to see it more closely, everyone followed him.

When the group was close enough realiziation hit them, bones. Skeletones were inside, one skeleton was obviously a dragon, it was massive claws fangs the works. Beside it lay, human skeletons, small ones at that, children. everyone grimiaced. " A mother " ukitake stated " A mother in her dragon from and her children ".

" Captain how do you know that " Renji asked. Ukitake than pointed to an old warn painting it was hard to make out. But three figures were evident. They were all human shaped two small girls, and women. Rangiku looked at the skeletons " How awful ".

As they moved on they found much of the same thing, skeletons, art works, pieces of their culture.

The atmosphere was heavy, they soon realized that they were walking through a grave. This depressing place couldnt be called a city any longer. " If there really is something left in hear, I feel sorry for it " Ikakku stated looking at the skeletons. Everyone silently agreed. It was earily silent nothing except thier footsteps could be heard. But than what else could they expect from a grave.

" This place must have been beautiful once " Rangiku said heavily, as she tried to imagine the city back when it stood tall and proud. Corina stayed silent absorbing the experiance before she finally spoke " Toushiro lived on the other side of the river." she stated a thoughful look on her face.

" And why is that relivent ? " Renji asked not seeing a conection. " I think whoever is left might be where he used to live " she smiled sadly " come on " and than she toke off speeding up the mountain. The group quickly followed with shunpoe. Corina stopped about half way up. The group caught up to her easily.They were now standing in the place the river was. They all gaped, across the river line was nothing but forset not a single house.

" Corina-chan you said that captain lived on this side. I dont see any houses " Rangiku asked the girl confused. Corina lead them into the forest. " You better not be geeting us lost squirt " Ichigo huffed as branchs from passing trees cut his arms and legs. Eventually she stopped, and infront of them was a small, very small little cabin.

" No fucking way. Hitsugaya wouldnt live there. " Ikkaku said not believing for a second the small captain would have lived in such a run down shack as this. The group approched the house cautiously.

Ichigo gently opened the wooden door. He had to duck to fit in. the small cabin could only accommodate two of them Ukitake entered when Ichigo called him in.

Both men could only stare, inside there was some cloth in a corner. They assumed it was a bed of sorts, but thats not what had them staring, it was old very old, but small specks of brown were doted on the floor and walls. It was unmistakenly very old dried blood. Ukitake turned back to face the door " Ichigo look at this ". At hearing the other man Ichigo turned to find a message carved into the back of the small door.

Ichigo blinked " Ukitake can you read it ? " he question. The sick captain shook his head slowly. " No it must be in Vargian.".

Their inspection stopped when Rangikus voice penterated through the seeminly empty city. " Umm Ichigo, Ukitake-san, you might want to see this " her vioce sounded unsure.

The two captain filed out, ducking to leave the door. They found the rest of the group at the left side of the cabin. Rangiku pionted to the wooden side. On the outer walls there were short little mesages with a small plie of rocks arranged in an odd fashion. " A ritual of some kind " Ukitake guessed.

" I wonder, did captain do this " Rangiku said quietly,more to herself. All the sudden noises formed all around them. The sound of moving bushes and trees pierced the silence. No wind could get through the barrier, so the group confirmed that Corina was right. Whatever survived was hanging around this tiny old cabin. But strangly ALL the plant life around them was moving. it should only be a clump here and there.

Of corse this made the creature impossible to pin point. The only thing the small group felt, was a very diiferent reistu, dense, strong and wild. It was nearly identical to Toushiros storm, the one he summoned when his Vargian powers finally awakened.

A low growl came forth from behinde them, they all turned, eyes widened at the creature that now stood infront of them.

A/N I know I hate reading cliffies, but I gotta say writing them is fun lol.

Thanks to : **kbookworm3MoonDrake****DRAGONLILIES** **xHitsuluver**


	12. Kanna

**Cofined Ice**

Chp# 12- Kanna

The small group was stunned, not a single one of them knew what to do . The creature infront of them was beyond all words. Beautiful, gaceful, mangnificent, wonderous just what word could discribe it.

The beast was about as long and thick as a bus. Its silky soft mane that lined its dark plum body was a light violet colour. The end of its tail had a tufft wonderously soft looking fur, making it look even more beautiful.( N/A kind of like a fantail goldfish ) Two white ivory like horns patroded from its small angular head. They didnt look savage at all, these horns made the creature look more streamlined. It had five clawed toes on each foot. The claws were most defenatly savage looking, they were about 10 inches long. The last thing about this beast was its deep ruby red eyes.

The purple Vargian wasnt emitting a dangerous noise it sounded more like a low hum of a warning if anything. Ukitake decided to try and remedy the situation. " Hello there, we mean you no harm " he greeted warmly. The creature didnt seem to convinced, it turned its head back to the small cabin, and faced them again with a protective look in its ruby eyes, a look Ichigo immediately recognized this look having worn it quite a few times himself.

" It dosent want us near this old shed " Ikakku aklso seemed to realize what Ichigo had. Ichigo blinked there was something he didnt get. Why the hell would it gaurd this old run down shed. " Hey look we just want your god damn help okay " Ichigo tried his hand at trying to persuade the obviously untrusting creature. The purple beast started sniffing the air, as it slowly, cautiously walked towards them.

Ichigo made a move to draw his sword, but was stopped by Ukitake. " Its trying to see if we mean any harm Ichigo, just be still " he wispered. Soon the fearsom beast was literally inches from Ikkakus face. Ikkaku didnt flinch at all. The bald captain new it was probably searching for traces of fear. Most creature like this usually attcked when they sensed fear. Little did he know the creature before him had no such interest in who was afraid or not.

The mangnifent beast moved down the line of high ranking shikigami, so far everyone seemed to pass the creatures inspection, save for one. The mighty beast suddenly drew back it lips, revealing the real savage weaponary. Huge fangs as big as knives gleamed menecingly in the light. It seemed the creature didnt like Rangiku's smell. Everyone tried to move toward her, but the blonde silence them " No stop, I can handle this. Besides it isnt attacking" she reasoned, like Ikkaku she wasnt afraid, so than why her.

" Yeah but Ran-chan it is threating you, I mean look those teeth. Its pretty much saying you my next meal " Renji nearly shouted at the stubborn women. But Rangiku had that stealy glint in her blue orbs, that told everyone she wasnt about to back down.

" Tell me why do you gaurd this house ? " the women asked quietly. The Vargian only seemed to get more angry. Rangiku ingnored the fearsom sounds now being admitted from this confined creature.

" Is it because you live here. Or is it because you used to know someone who lived here ? " okay that one did it. In a matter of seconds Rangiku found herself pinned to the ground, under one huge front foot. Savage claws digging into the dirt around her.

Ichigo being as rash as he was drew Zangetsu from his back. The next thing he knew that long tail had coilded around him like a python. He could feel the hard muscles wrap him up in seconds.

Ichigo also found it was useless to stuggle agianst the raw power of this creature. His arms were pinned to the sides of his body, no chance of getting free and drawing Zangestu.

Ikkaku and Renji were about to help out, but were once agin stopped by Ukitake " Captain what the hell ? " Renji cursed. " Renji look, even though it has them, it isnt harming them. If anything from its actions it really dosent want to hurt us ". Of corse taking a second look Renji realized the old captain was right.

Ichigo on the other hand knew better, this thing appeared sweet and beautiful...but those eyes. Eyes of pure hatered, eyes that shone with collected rage, eyes that had deepness and wisdom, eyes that didnt trust a soul. Ichigo cursed he couldnt escape the coils without hurting this creature. And hurting it probably wont aid thier cause.

From the depths of the woods Ichigo heard a voice, it was soft and faint, it was a women. Her voice grew louder and more clearer it seemed to say one word...Leave... It was repeated many times over and over, this voice sounded young, teenage even. " Hey dosent anyone else hear that ? " Ichigo asked confused as to why no one would say anything.

" Hear what Ichigo " Ikkaku asked a little confused. " How can you guys not hear it. Its a women, shes pratically shouting ". Everyone looked at Ichigo with concerned faces.

"Silly boy, they cannot hear me"

Ichigo was looking everywhere for the voice, of corse this made him look completely insane . He heard this young voice sigh, it was getting irratited.

"How the hell did humans conquer the world with such tiny brains"

Ichigo didnt much like to be insulted by a voice in his head " Hey take that back " He yelled to know one.

" I am warning you one last time human boy. leave this cabin or I will attack you all " .

Ichigo paled he slowly faced the beautiful creature, " No fucking way " he breathed.

" Finaly his tiny brain catches on. Leave " . The now known female Vargain snapped at him.

Ichigo tried to ignore all his friends shouting suggestions, worries and what not. " Okay look I promise we wont do anything to the cabin okay. So will you just hear out ". "Ichigo dumbass it probably has no idea what the hell your saying " Renji said to hsi carrot hair coloured friend.

" EVERYONE SUT UP " Ichigo yelled silencing everyone. " So what do you say ? " he turned back to the Vargian.

" You are the alpha male, yes "

Ichigo blinked alpha male? He had never been called that. " Ummmm yes? ".

" Than know this Shikigami captain. You take your group and leave my home if you dont I will get you out by force "

Those pearly white teeth were now inches from him. All of the group drew their swords. " No dont " Ichigo yelled to him.

" Look I promise we'll leave if you answer some questions, fair " Ichigo offered. Ichigo toke the silence as an okay. " First let me and Rangiku err the women under your foot go ". Apparently that was not going to happen

" No She stays where she is " The creatures mane was now hackleing back like cat.

Rangiku wasnt blind or stupid. " Hey let Ichigo go than, if want to keep me for now its okay " she yelled up.

" Are you crazy Ran-chan " Renji yelled. " Shut up Renji ! " the women yelled back. The female creature seemed to agree and released Ichigo. Who was happy to be able to stretch he sore muscles. Ichigo realized this girl was probably something like Hyournimaru,demanding respect. That seemed to be a trait for all dragons and dragon related creatures. " Okay first question, why do you want Rangiku so much ? " Ichigo asked his face inreadable

" She carries a framilliar scent. I will not release her until I discover why ".

Ichigo racked his brain for reasons why Rangiku would smell framillar. She had never been here before. " What did it say Ichigo-kun " Ukitake inquired. " Hey umm could you talk to my friends too " he requested not wanting to relay everything to them.

They all saw the beast nodd. " Okay next question why is this hut so important, is it your home ? " Now everyone heard her soft yet ferm voice

" No it is not. I guard it in memory of a friend. By coming here you are defileing that memory ".

Rangikus eyes lit p " Exuse me Miss, I would like to know why your still holding me please " The Vargain looked at Rangiku

" You smell framillar " it ansewered simply.

" Ummm that person who used to live here wouldnt happen to be male would it " Rangiku asked. Ukitake seemed to realize the same thing Rangiku did.

" Yes he was, you smell like him ".

" Are you Kanna " Corina's small voive suddenly spoke. The purple beast turned to Corina instantly.

" How do you know me ? "

" Because Kanna-chan, Toushiro-kun spoke of you often " Corina smiled brightly. Almost imidiatly Rangiku was realeased. The women quickly went to stand by the rest of the group.

A blinding light erupted from the Vargian now known as Kanna's body. When the light finally dimmed enough for sight to be restored the large puprle Vargain no longer stod there. Instead there was a young human women or at least she appereared human. She was just as gorgeous as a human as she was a dragon. She had long lite violet hair that fell to her mid thigh. Bangs were parted in the middle of her forhead cutting straight across, two pieces of her long hair were framing the sides of her procline like face with dark violet cloth like hair pieces keeping them in place.

She was thin but not unheathly thin, muscles could be seen on her legs and shoulders. She wore a soft pink dress that was slevless and stopped about mid thigh. The dress had dark violet hem to it and a dark violet waist band. Over this simple dress she wore a brown top of sorts. It cut across the shoulders, so it had sleves but no staps. The chocolate brown top was parted under the bust and curved down, opening up and stopped at her upper shin. ( A/n Its so hard to explain, I drew her charcater out trust me it actually looks really pretty ) Overall she looked around the age of 16.

Lastly on her feet were knee high boots that were a deep plum with a soft pink strip in the front. Also under the dress tight fitting fighting shorts could be seen ( A/N So when shes fighting in human form no boys try to get a peak . ) The last feature was deadly ruby eyes, that overflowed with many different emotions.

She eyed them all warily " How do you all know Toushiro ? For that matter how did you get in here ? " it seemed she wanted answers now. " We got here by these

devices " Ichigo pointed. " As for Toushiro he works with us " Ukirtake replied. Her eyes lit up imidiatly " Than he is alive ".

" Yes he is for now." Ichigo saw her eyes narrow dangerously, that look told Ichigo that he had better alborate on what he just said. " Look we came here to ask you for help. You see Toushiro was kidnapped by this sick freak, and we need some serious power to kill the guy that toke him. So we can save him. Toushiro had lost- " Ichigo was cut off. " I know all about his memory loss Captain-san. I was there when it it happened ".

" Look will you help us save him than, since you obviously know him " Ichigo asked point blank. " Yes of corse I would do anything for him " she replied a deep sadness running through her stuning eyes. So with that the nest hour was spent explaining everything to her. She was not happy to learn of his condition most of all out of everything, including the torture the thing that most destrubed her was the confinment.

" Now that you know were all friends, could you tell us what those stones are " Ichigo asked " some sort of ritual, did Toushiro do it ? ". The girl laughed " No I did, they are kind of like prayers. One, for every ten years, 100 years in total. " she answered. " Kanna-san there is a note carved into the door, can you read it ? " Ukitake asked. She smiled sadly " It says ' Freedom is power '. Toushiro carved it there. To a Vargian that line is 100 percent true being confined is like torture alone for us. Its the worst possible fate to befall a Vargian. " She stated.

She paused a long while before looking at everyone, " You your not Shikigami " she said gazeing at Corina. " Wow your smart, your right Im a creation. Im Corina, its nice to finally meet you Kanna-chan " the girl smiled of corse. Thats when the intros started. " Renji Abari 6th division vice-captain ". " Ikkaku Maderame 3rd division captain ".

" Ichigo Kurosaki 5th division captain ". "Jyushiro Ukitake 13th division captain ". " Rangiku Matsumodo 10th division vice-captain ".

Everyone seemed to warm up to kanna rather quickly she was what would be the word,...charming. However all ichigo saw when he looked at her was a bomb ready to explode. She had so many personality disorders it was hard to tell which one was domenate. She was like a cross between the late Soi-fon, Yourichi, Rangiku, Corina, and oddly enough Toushiro.

The women was easy to set off, sweet, charming, wise, had trust issues, was violent seeing as how Renji was just sent flying through a tree. At the same time she was exburent and polite, a very confuseing female Ichigo surmizied. He was glad Rukia wasnt like that.

A/N I had planned orginaly to make Kanna and ichigo fight but when I satrted to write this, it just didnt happen. . .

And I was asked a question from the previous chapter so i'll clear it up, Toushiro's memories returned wih his Vargian power. so he remembers everything now, im sorry that I didnt explain that too well.

Thanks to : **kbookworm3****MoonDrake**


	13. Memories

**Confinded Ice**

Chp# 13- Memories

Ichigo wondered why he would always ended up in sticky situations, with off the handle people. Somehow he always landed himself in the deepest muddest hole possible. This day was no exeption, here he was standing with a group of serverly disfuncuntal people. Even worse than his own family, and that was saying something.

Kanna was indeed charming, Rangiku and Corina imidiatly toke to the the girl, no matter how different the three girls were they all bonded over one little unkown fact. Toushiro, yup none of them had actaully spoken it, but Ichigo was somewhat observant. They all shared some sort of feeling for the imprisoned captain.

He couldnt tell wether those feelings were romantic or not, but undoubtably all of them cared for the snowy midget. After the arguement, that head started about 40 minutes ago, finally died down, Renji and Ikkaku seemed somewhat sullen. Maybe it was because the new girl single handly crushed their male pride, whille simaltaniously causeing both bodily harm.

Ichigo wasnt as stupid as everyone made him out to be, he new he had to be careful or he would be the next one thrown through a damned tree. The group were now in the process of leaving Varga, walking through the dead grave like city. " Kanna, how could you live in a place like this " Rangiku asked eyeing the skeletons carefully.

" I had no chioce that terrible old geezer locked me in here. I was forced to live my life in the grave of my culture. " she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ichigo had feeling by the word ' old geezer ' she wasnt going to be happy when they arrived in soul society. Where that old geezer was law.

" Kanna-chan tell us how you met captain " Rangiku excitedly, Corina wore a similar expression. " I love stories" the small girl stated innocently. Kanna wasnt used to other beings human or Vargian.

She had spent so many years in isolation, she wasnt sure what to do or say to these strange people. The only reason she was following them is because, she could see both Rangiku and Corina truly cared about her old friend. There was no deceat in their eyes. That being said it also meant her friend was in serious danger.

" You guys shouldnt pry into someones personal life " Ichigo stated offhandedly waving his hand like he was making a point. Kanna smiled softly " No its okay Ichigo ". She turned her attention back to the other females. " What do you want to know exactly " she asked.

" How about the first time you met, like as in seen each other and stuff " Rangiku clarified. Ukitake smiled it would be interesting to hear stories from a dead culture, and about his shiro bro no less. " Well when I first saw him, I was 5 years old. Varga well she still stood beautifully, at its full hight. Our kingdom was enjoying peace at its fullest under the careful watch of our god Arche. There was once a river as you know now, it divided the cities from the forest it was at that boaderline I first met him."

--Flashback--

" Mama " a young child pulled impationtly on her mothers dress. The older women was to busy engaged in friendly converstion, and didnt pay her young daughter and attention. The little gril was 5 years old, she had short lite purple hair and huge innocent ruby red eyes.

She looked up at her mother crossing her small arms over her chest. Her mother was breathtakingly gorgeous like the angles themselves sent her. She had long lite purple hair, same as her young daughter, perfect porcline skin, however the womens eyes were the purest blue ever to be imgained. The little girl tried again " Mommy ! '" she whined.

Finally the women looked at her young one. " Kanna hush, mommy is speaking. Now be a good little girl and be quiet okay " her tone was soft but firm. Kanna the liitle girl stared dully at the city. Civilans were all over, going about their daily buissness. The sky was overtaken by Vargians in their dragon forms. Nearly all of them were radient.

The little girl often dreamed of the day she could fly freely in the great skies above with the rest of them. But that dream was far off, she would have to be 100 years old before that could ever happen. Not careing much to listening to her mother talk to the other mother, she wandered off aimlessly.

Kanna had never like the noise off the town, so she started off towards the boundary line.

That is until a framillar low screech stopped her. A Huge Vargain in its dragon form was gently flying down to her. It was long, and thin. Its grey scales indicating its old age, whiskers patrodded down from its age defined muzzle. ( " Hello young one " ) the now confirmed male greeted. Kanna's eyes lit up " Oh hello elder Karu " she bowed politely.

The old Vargian Karu chuckled at her. ( " Young one you know where you trek " ) he warned. She smiled him. " Dont worry elder Karu I know not to go beyond the river ".

( " thats a good girl " ) he growled before leaving,. She watched him disappear into the sky before continueing her trek to her disierd destination.

The girls smile couldnt be contained as she watched all the flowers sway gently in the wind. Just than something new caught her curious eye. Was it why yes is was a dragonfly. The tiny insect wizzed by her quickly. She wasnt about to forfit though, so the girl chased the insect relentlessly as flew through the brush. When she cleared the bushes she haulted, the bug disappeared from her reach as it flew over the silently calm river.

There was no way she was going to cross the river, terrible stories were told by the adults of what happens to children who cross it. Looking intently over the otherside she could see the bushes moving, and she could hear the tell told cracks of twigs getting louder from the other side of the calm river. Fear stuck her tiny body as she quickly bolted behinde the nearest tree. She was too afraid to move after all, the Vargagata lived on the other side. ( Vargian equivlant to the boogy man )

Thats why no houses or civilans were there.

It was said that the creature was denied the right to sore in the skies by Arche. As such it grew angry and began killing anyone it could find . However it was afraid of the water, so Arche in all her power produced a river to separate the beast from the innocent beings. It never dared cross it. After hundereds of years, the Vargagata 's body started to decay and it became an undead creature roaming its side of the river waiting for anyone foolish enough to wonder over. Arche in all her godly gloriy would send the unworthy straight the otherside of the river as the ultamite punishment.

Kanna was a curious and skeptical child at that. When she first heard the story she had not believed it. Kanna was practical she believed in what she saw, like the streamlined dragnfly that she new was fact because she could see and touch them. Although she was terrified, now could be the 5 year olds chance to see if thier really was such a beast. Gathering all her courage she stepped out, hestaintly from behinde the tree.

She had fully expected a skeletal creature, that was hideous and reaked of death. So she was abit taken back as to why, her senitive nose was smelling the forsty scent of winters cold ? Also as to why a boy no older than herself was on the other side. Could it be a trick? He had short spiky white hair, with a piece loping over his left eye. Something she thought starnge was the fact a thin trail of blood was streaming down his pale face. He didnt move a muscle as he stared at his reflection in the water.

As she involuntary toke a step foreward a twig snapped loudly in the silent atmosphere. The boy jerked his head upwards to look at her. She found that she couldnt look away. Her red eyes locked with the boys icy teal ones, it was only second that they stared at each other. But it felt like minutes. Before kanna could ask the strange boy anything he disappeared back into the forest behinde him.

--End--

" Wait why was he bleeding ? " Ichigo but in. " Yeah and if no one lived on the other side of the river why did captain ? " Rangiku asked. Kanna smiled at the two shikigami. " Welllllllllllll " Kanna drawled seeing as how everyone was actually listening her. And she began. " I was confused as much as you were, Two months after I saw him I found out why he had been bleeding."

--Flashback--

Kanna was once again in the city with her mother, shopping. But the small child didnt want to be there at that moment " Mommy please can I go " she begged. The truth was eveyday since she had seen that strange boy at the river, she had returned to the river every day in hopes to glimpes the elsusive boy. There had been many times she thought that she imagined him. But than she reasoned that she could not have imagined that boys eyes. " No Kanna your Grandma is coming over, you need so stay home today " her mother told her for the second time that day.

Kanna sighed, she wasnt a happy camper. Soon a crowd was forming ahead of them. " Mama whats going on " she asked curiously . " I dont know sweety " her mother turned to a yellow Vargain in dragon form. " Excusse me whats going on ?" she asked. The creature turned to her ( " Oh that half breed is back again ' ).

Kanna's mother gasped " Oh dear ". Kanna blinked, half breed?. " Mama whats a half breed ? " she asked. Her mother smiled at her " Its someone who isnt pure of blood. Someone who has mixed blood. Its awful such a being is in our city, but theres nothing we can do. Only hope that Arche will send him to the Vargagata ". Kanna was five she didnt understand much at this age but, one thing she was certain of was that it didnt seem right to judge someone on blood.

Kanna sped off onto the crowd, so suddenly her mother didnt see that she had left. It was easy getting through, seeing as how she was so small. When she got to the front of the crowd she was shocked. It was that boy, she had saw at the river. Some older Vargian children in their human forms obviously, were surrounding him.

" I dont know why you bother coming back here " one kid sneered , in Kanna's opinion the boys smile just looked down right mean. " Yeah you dont belong here " another said, the children than began to chuck stones a the boy. The strange boy only glared iceliy at them. He didnt seem to care that he was being pumeled with stones.

It looked like he was about to speak when he noticed Kanna. The girl noticed him looking at her and smiled attempting to speak, but once again he turned heel and bolted. However just like with the dragonfly she wasnt about to give up. She ran after him . The crowd parted imidiatly for the boy, like they thought he was a plague.

It didnt take to long to clear the city.

This boy was fast, she couldnt keep up much longer " Please stop " she cried out.

He didnt even glance back at her. " I wont hurt you " she called again. This time she heard him respond " Go away ". OKay her first imperssion he was grochy and rude. " I just want to talk " she yelled. " Talk my ass ". The girl gasped " You swore " she annoced.

" So what ? Go away " he said again. Dispight how much her mother had tried to raise a proper polite young girl Kanna always managed to slip up. " Thats mean, you poo head ! " She yelled.

The boy stopped and suddenly and turned to face her " Hey dont call me names you baka girl " a tiny vain was pulsating on his forehead. She was now infront of him.

" Well you should learn manors, when someone asks you to stop you should " she crossed her arms over her chest apparently not to happy. He glared at her, with those cold eyes and aburtly walked away. Of corse Kanna followed " Hey poo head whats your name ? " she asked sweety. " Its Toushiro , whats yours baka girl ". She smiled " Kanna "

--End --

" Awwwwwww" Rangiku squealed " cute little kid insults ". Ukitake seemd a little more worried than the hyper blonde. " So Toushiro was treated pourly by the citizens ". Kanna nodded " Yes Vargians believe in being pure. Sure some vistors are welcome, ones that prove themselves. But for a Vargain to share DNA with another species in one body is like a plague. They would throw things at him and such, which is why he was almost always bleeding ".

Ichigo thought back to the specks of blood in the small cabin. " So he lived on the other side of the river all alone " Ichigo asked.

" Yes, It was later when I found out those Vargagata stories were invented to keep everyone away from him. " No one could have imagined the young captain had such sad and lonely past. It must have been terrible to be treated like that.

" I have one more story request " Rangiku asked " How did you get seperated, I mean captain ended up in the Rukongai and you here ". The girl smiled sadly " It was during the rebellion. Toushiro and I were both 25 at the time..."

--Flashback--

The sound was unbearable. Screams and explosions, but even worse than the sound was the smell of gore and decay. That coated the air in a smoothering smog, so pungent even a human could smell it. Death was everywhere, rotting bodies littered the ground. And the sky which was blackened by smoke seemd to rain blood. The fighting beasts in the sky were the cause of the red liquid that seemed to pour from the above.

Through all the death, destruction, blood and tears Toushiro and Kanna were running as fast their young legs would take them. Toushiro was leading her through the field of bodies, in hopes of finding asafe place to hide. Kanna was terrified as she gripped his hand tightly, it had only been 2 weeks since her mother was killed, and already death seemd to follow her.

They were both exsusted, Kanna was freezing seeing as how the sun was blocked out months ago by the smog. The cold seemed to take over even though fire was buring all around them being shot from dragons mouths as the fought each other.

She was scared, she could admit it. Terrified watching the death around her. " Kanna " she heard her white haired friend call her " y-yes Tou-Tou-chan " she relpied in a wavering cracked voice, wipeing the tears from her eyes. She hated how her voice sounded. " Dont worry were almost out of the city. Its going to be okay,

alright ". she smiled at her friend and nodded although he couldnt see.

She knew as long as she was with him he wouldnt let anything happen to her. She trusted him beyond all reason, he was her her srength in this time of misery.

As she struggled to keep up with his fast pace, she tripped over a bloody corpse. The girl barley registered the next events. A stray ball of fire was coming speeding towards her, she only watched the hot substance as it moved through the smog covered atmosphere towards her. The next thing the girl new was she had been pushed rather harshley, than an explosion.

She coffed violently on the debree caused by the fire balls impact. Her eyes widened as she scanned the area for her friend that had just saved her life. Soon her eyes spotted a glimer of white in all the balckness.

She ran up to him, only to find him unconcious, a pool of crimson blood forming around his head.

--End--

" I knew he wouldnt be able to rememeber anything with a head injury that bad. So I did what I thought was best, I toke him the rukongai and returned back to the city. I didnt belong with humans I knew that so I stayed in Varga hideing underground until the war had ended. Only to find no one was left and I was unable to leave " she explained.

Everyone felt bad for the girl. " You thought that he would have a better life in the runkogai, than he would have had in Varga " Ichigo realized. She nodded " Yes I did. Living in a place where everyone is sconstantly shuning you and cursing you, is not exactly the best life ".

No one wanted to tell her that her attempt wasnt all the way successful. After all he was still shuned in the rukongai, but than things turned well for him as a shikigami. So her attempt at giving him a better life succeded. The group than proceeded to try and cheer her up as they quickly made their way back to soul society.

And I mean quickly, for more than half the journey they rode on Kanna's back as she transformed. Although they had to hold on for dear life. Except Corina who had gotten the spot inbetween the horns, which she clung to makeing her the only one who didnt fall off.

When they finally arrived at soul socierty a long line of capains and vice-captains were waiting for them.

Thanks to: **Kbookworm3**, **MoonDrake**


	14. Kanna and the captains

A/N- Before I begin Im just going to say to MoonDrake that I have always known Shikigami as the right spelling for the word I realize that their is other ways to spell, just like there are other ways to spell, Toushiro and Yachiru.. so im sorry but Im going to continue to spell it as such. Besides I dont think it to big a deal. Kay . So I hope you can bear with me and that I didnt upset you or anything .

So yeah

**Confined Ice **

Chp# 13- Kanna and the Captains

Sure enough infront of them just beyond the great towering seki-seki stone gate, all captains and vice-captains were waiting. The small group found it odd to say the least.

" Yamamoto what the hell is going on ? " Ichigo like always was brash. Kanna walked a few feet ahead of their small group .

" Your all here to greet me ain't ya' " her voice was sweet and innocent, but the small group learned that she was far from those personality traits. The girls blood red ruby eye's were practically glowing with rage and hatred as she glared at the leader of Seireitei. " I see the mission was successful " Yamamoto rasped.

" I would have hoped for a better speci- I mean colleague than this tiny girl " Kurosuchi said with annoyance.

Kanna turned her glare, which was by the way completely opposite to Toushiro. His glare froze, while she just burned the hell out of you, Ichigo honestly didnt know which was worse. Kanna's heated glare was on the scientist for a long while before she finally spoke ." You smell funny " she stated blanky looking at the clown like shikigami. Of corse at the insult Kenpachi and Ikakku started laughing. Kurosutchi didint look quite as amused.

" Why you insufferable little bitch! " he cursed, anger clearly on his painted face. The old leader chose to speak now, after seeing the dense reitsu steadily building around their new guests body . " Welcome to soul society, Vargian I am-" Yamamoto couldnt finish. " Yeah skip it, I know who you are Yamamoto. How could I forget the man that trapped me inside that grave yard " her voice was full of bitterness, rage and sadness.

Ukitake seemed to be thinking just what everyone else in the group was. That it was going to take a miracle to control her, and Yamamoto might not be able to cut it this time. " Now surly you understand I did what was best " the old man reasoned. Kanna's hateful glare didn't subside " Oh I know why you did and I even understand why. However once the rebellion was over and you knew I was still in there you could of taken the barrier down. You never did though, and I was forced to live me life in solitude thanks to you, you terrible old geezer ! ". Kanna was slowly walking straight towards the leader, that is until Rangiku shunpoed over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

" Kanna think about what your doing " she tried to reason, but found it hard to hold her for two reasons. One being she really was quite strong and two Rangiku kinda wanted to watch her attempt to pound Yamamoto, because the busty blonde was still angry at all Yamamoto's decree's and rules .

" Let me go Rangiku. I dont understand how anyone would follow such a leader. You yourself told me of how he just abandoned Toushiro did you not Thats not something a true leader would do ,is it ?. " she demanded.

Rangiku's pure blue eyes misted over at the memories of how she felt when he annoced that would leave her captain with Aizen. Even now he wasnt willing to actually go to Hucedo Mudo to rescue her captain. No, Corina told them Aizen would come here. So their was no real rescue it was just going to be self defence, and if they could get Toushiro back than that was a bonus. Rangiku decided to stay silent . Kanna stopped struggling, her hateful haunting eyes moved to each captain in her line of sight .

" Your all cowards ! "

Komamura immediately stepped in at this point " Insolence, you should show more respect young lady " he barked not likeing how she spoke to Yamamoto or the rest of the captains for that matter. Her heated glare turned to the large canine captain " Shut your muzzle, dog breath. I do not take orders from anyone, least of all to you. I can speak to this geezer, along with any anyone else anyway I fucking want ! ".

She shoke off Rangiku and continued to glare at the canine.

Apparently Komamura didn't agree and was about to yell at the rude child again but was stopped by Yamamoto. " MIss, I realize that you hold a deep hatred for me. Of corse this is understandable, however while your here, you would do well to remember we rule. So being curtius to the captains is a wise decision " Yamamoto's voice as always was even and calm.

Kanna's deep ruby red orbs were now on said captains, she scanned the line until her gaze was met with one, just as intense. She smirked, as she walked steady toward Kenpachi Zaraki. No one new what to say or do, most people, espiecally young ladies like her, wouldn't dream of going near the battle crazed man. But than at second thought Kanna couldn't be classified as a ' lady '. No she was more along the lines of Kukakku Shiba.

Of corse there was an obvious height difference, so she had to crane her head upwards. " Hello captain-san " she greeted politely. " What do you want " Kenpachi growled annoyed at the plesentries. " Why I do believe you have killing intent wafting from you " she stated. Zaraki grinned like the maniac he was. " Oh and dose that intrest you little girl ".

Zaraki nearly staggered back at the killing intent now coming from her, he knew where this was going. " I like how you do things " he said drawing his nameless sword. Ingnoring many questions as to his actions ,Zaraki swung his battered blade towards her. Kanna was easily able to doge to strike. Kenpachi decided to keep on the offensive, however not a single hit landed. The two fighters couldnt have been more opposite if they tried.

She was fast and graceful, while Zaraki was clumsy and blunt. Kanna wasn't about to just sit back and dodge though, she sped towards the behemoth of captain. Zaraki had a maniac grin the whole time as he charged towards her as well. Than about half way they clashed. However the sparks flying from the center of the clash weren't caused by two swords.

On each of her fingers a long black claw was now shining savagly. Zaraki smirked, using such a simple method of offense like that wouldn't cut it. And as if to prove his point he pushed down harder on his blade, overpowering and stabbing his battered blade through her shoulder. " Not strong enough, pity " he murmered. However she didnt move at all, not flinch or anything even though a zanpakto was deeply embedded into her body. Her blood streamed steadily down her upper body.

Oh no she smiled, yup smiled. Before Zaraki knew what happened five black claws were dug deeply into his chest. " So your good enough to peirce my skin huh ? ". Suddenly she ripped her claws roughly from his chest and flipped over him, landing gracefully behinde him and stabbed again this time with all 10 claws, in his lower back.

Kenpachi knew he wasn't fast enough to keep up with her but as long as she stayed in close range...

The giant man pumped up his reitsu, of corse her being right behinde she was hit directly with it. When she finally managed to escape her legs were badly burned to the point where they wouldn't be of any use. Which was why Unohana was quite startled to see the young Vargain stand shakily on them. " Ne captain-san, I cant be a good fight to you like this. So if you dont mind Im going to take it up a notch ".

Her reitsu started to form around her, a purple veil of energy that is what it looked like. And it was rapidly riseing in density and quantity. Infact the seki-seki stone to the gate was beginning to crack under the weight of her spirtiaul pressure. Zaraki's eye widened he couldnt believe it, he immediately and angerly tore off his eye patch and like her started to accumulate his yellow reitsu at a rapid rate.

Everyone by now had moved a great distance away, all the captain contained the fight in a barrier to insure no damage be done to the buildings and people walking around in the rukongai.

In a flash a blinding light, erupted from Kanna's body, ceasing everyones vision including Zaraki. The light was intense. And when it finally dimmed Kanna was no longer standing there instead a beautiful purple dragon toke her place.

" Well at least this confrims that she is a true Vargian." Shunsui comented. Her reitsu still surronded her long body makeing it glow earily as it lashed out hiting the edges of the barrier. Zaraki couldnt contain his excitement at the prospect of fighting such a beast.

Both super powers charged, Zaraki had thought she was fast before now she was like a speeding bullet. Infact she was moving as fast as Ichigos Bankai. Kenpachi sent his dangerous, destuctive reitsu out in waves hopping to bring her to the ground. That plan didnt work as she released her own reitsu to counteract his.

It didnt take long for her to open her massive jaws, as she began gathering smoldering reistu at an alarmingly dangerous rate. Kenpachi did the same gathering all the reitsu he possessed. They both fired when thier attacks were peaked, as the two blasts collided, smoke filled the barrier nothing inside was visible.

" Damn it ! What happened " Ichigo cursed, Rukia had found her way to his side. If it weren't for that barrier the amount of reitsu being released would nock out every vice-captain's breath.

Inside the barrier it toke at least five minutes for the dust to settle, so the watchers on the outside were left in anticipation. It finally cleared to reaval Kenpachi pinned to the ground. Kanna's left front clawed foot was on his chest, her five much larger claws were deeply embedded into him, blood flowed from the five punture wounds. While her right one was pressed tightly against Zarakis necks, the large black talons were beginning to draw blood. However she was not unscaved the beasts lithe body was heavily burned from his reitsu, and blood was dipping slowly down her haunches.

Her lip's were curled back revealing dangerous white fangs that glimed fiercely in the sun light, her ears were flat against her sleek head, showing her agression. Yamamoto gave the word and the barrier was removed. Kanna relunctantly released Zaraki, and stood there as the man said a few words to her and walked away. She didnt return to her other form, honestly she expected more captains to fight her at that moment.

Yamamoto had been watching the hole thing very closely, he hadnt seen a Vargian in a very long time. Kanna, once she realized no one else wanted to challenge her, returned to her sweet looking human form. " So who are all you guys anyway. Im Kanna ".

So one one by one each vice-captain and captain introduced themseleves.

So Ichigo was given a new task watching the crazy Vargian girl while she stayed in Seireitei which he didnt like to much. All the captains were headng back to their divisions except for Unohana she apporached Kanna slowly. As always she held this soft aura around her. " Hello Kanna-san " she greeted warmly. Kanna for what seemd like the first time smiled a true genuine smile. " Hello Captain Unohana " Kanna bowed remebering the healers name from the intro's. " You are very pretty " the Vargian was very blunt.

That much was obvious, she would tell you straight up what she thought of you. Many would think that rude in certain contexts, but Unohana valued the honsity. Unohana smiled " Thankyou Kanna-san, you are as well ". Kanna blushed a little at the compliment, being isloated she never really new what others had thought of her and coming from Unohana it was a real compliment because the women was so beautiful herself. " I would like you to come by fourth division so I may heal your wounds " Unohana was like always polite.

Kanna agreed and followed the healer to the forth division. Leaving the group that went to get her behinde. Renji, Ikakku. and Ukitake all went back to their squads leaving Corina, Ichigo and Rukia.

" Kanna-chan is alot of fun " Corina smiled. Rukia looked at the unframillar girl a little oddly before she finally introduced herself.

" Hi there, Im Rukia Kuchiki ". Corina just seemed to notice she didnt know the black haired women " Hiya Im Corina ". Both females smiled at each other. Ichigo sighed and walked back to his division, with two girls trailing behinde him.

Yup, not only dose the strawberry have to watch one mixed personality disorder Vargain girl, he also gets one thats similar to Yachiru in alot of ways, and seeing as how his fiancee just fell in love with the tiny girl he was doomed.

Later on that day the captains and vice-captains along with Corina and Kanna were called together in whice they discussed a stragy for the upcoming battle. Corina assured them including Aizen himself the only ones that would come were Tadashi ,Aizen and Toushiro. So the group decided on the majorty of them fighting Aizen. Corina would take her brother while the remaining ones faced Toushiro.

And that was the game plan. Whice like every other plan soul socity came up with was doomed to fail.

--

Aizen's sinister smirk could not be contained he had high hopes for his newest creation. In just days time he would finaly destroy soul society or at the very least damage it beyond repair for as long as he held the Hougyoku he was god. Well at least in his own twisted views.

Aizen watched from the one way window as what was formally Toushiro lashed out at everything surronding him. Aizen wasnt even able to send in his minions to feed the once captain of soul socitey. Should anyone enter their fate was sealed in thier own blood . Even Aizen himself was not tolerated, which frustrated him more than he let on. Why must his creations always disobey him.

Standing at his sides were Tadashi and Momo who's stomach was growing slowy in size, and the glow of pregnancy only made her look even more radient.

Aizen knew the following days would be difficult, he himself didnt have much control over Toushiro and their was alawys a chance something might not turn in out in his favor. But even so he couldnt wait to test this destructive force on soul society, ideally he wondered wether they would be able to recognize the tiny captain anymore.

A/N-

Thanks to : **MoonDrake**, **sQuIsHeDbRoColLi **,** kbookworm3**


	15. Prelude to battle

A/N

**Confinded Ice **

Chp # 15 - Prelude to Battle

The suns gentle rays began to illuminate the world under it, as it rose steadily into the sky casting amazing hues into the early sky. This was magic hour a time of over -whelming peace, and joy. When people began stir and the world was freed from the darkness of the cold nights.

Well normally, today was different. Today a dark cloud loomed over the seireitei. A dark cloud that came in the form of a battle. A battle nearly every higher ranking shikigami was fearing. The air was so thick with tension you could cut it like butter. Every shikigami even unranked were up and busily rushing everywhere. No one wasn't working. The squads trying to get paperwork finished as captain's struggled to make the soul society safe.

Aizen was after all on his way there, sometime in the very near future a battle would occur. Shikigami were dispenced telling the souls of the Rukongai to hide in safe places, while having to try to form barriers to protect the shikigami that defentitly weren't strong enough to survive.

--

5 th division

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring

" Ah !! Koharu what are you doing, I need those here ! "... " Hey Miku dont bring tea near the paperwork !"

... Ring...Ring...Ring...

" Dammit someone answer that ! Where the hell is Renji ! " ...Ring...Ring...Ring... " Captain These need your approval " " Great more damn document's put the-"

Ring...Ring...

Ichigo grabbed the phone very angrily " What !! " he snapped, it was obviously a hectic day for the captain. " Ichigo what the hell do you want with me ? " Renji's voice came from the other line. " Look I need to know if you've seen Rangiku cause Corina wont leave me alone until I find her " Ichigo souned warn and exsusted. " Sorry Ichigo Im tied down, captain Kuchiki has got me working, sorry bye-" Renji hung up.

" Strawberry head where is Rukia-chan or Rangiku-chan " Corina whined pulling on his pant leg. " Damn it I dont know !! Leave me the hell alone !! " He yelled furiously. Corina puffed out her cheeks in a pouty way. " you dont have to be so mean about it " she replied crossing her thin arms over her chest.

A sudden crash caught Ichigo's attention, his face went white as Toushiro's hair, as the steaming hot pot of tea fell on to his stack of completed paperwork making the ink run . He looked about ready to faint.

" OH MY GOSH CAPTAIN KUROSAKI IM SO SORRY !!"...

Corina looked at Ichigo's pulsating vain and did an inward count down ...3...2...1..

" MIIIIKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU " the yell could be heard for miles.

Probabaly wondering where Rukia is well she would be on her way back to Ichigo with a rather large stack of extra paperwork lucky him.

--

Little beads of condensation dripped slowly down the cool surface of the glass. A Sigh escaped Rangiku's lips as she watched the tiny water dropplets. The women had fled her division too much work there. Besides it was nice and quiet in the rukongai. As for her drink, well it wasn't sake it was real water.

The women wasn't stupid, going into battle drunk was suicide. Her depressed mood had returned the instant when she woke up. Why? Well, this week was the biggest ever, it was their one and only chance to rescue her captain. She should be happy right? Well she wasn't, the women couldn't bare the thought of what Aizen had done to her captain. And she was afraid to see how he had changed.

Corina's accounts of his condition were none to happy, she couldn't imagine her small brave little captain being tortured. Though she knew he wasnt as little as she made him out to be. After all he was a captain, he could stand searing pain and not faulter but she just had this terrible feeling something was terribly wrong.

After all the houkyoku was also used on him, plus Aizens zanpaktou the one with complete hypnosis, so did Aizen turn him into a Vizard ? And if he did would he get banished as well, like the other Vizards ? These thoughts raced through her head, and the worst part is she couldnt get rid of them.

" Rangiku-chan " at hearing her name the blonde turned around only to meet the gaze of two brilliant red eyes. " Oh hello Kanna-chan" Rangiku greeted glumly she was to sad to act happy. " Can I join you ? ". Kanna asked with a steady unwavering tone.

Rangiku thought the girl was funny to even ask " Of corse Kanna-chan ". So Kanna did, she sat beside the vice-captain. Kanna didnt speak for along time. Actually Rangiku was the one who spoke, " Kanna-chan how can you be so calm ? ".

Rangiku immediately froze, she didn't mean to say that. Rangiku was wondering it for a long time though. How could she, she finds out her best friend since childhood is locked away being tortued and experimented on. Sometime this very week was when she would be reunited with him in that condition, so how ? It just didnt make sense.

Kanna was quiet, comptenplating her ansewer. " When the heart and soul are plunged into agony and angst, darkness takes over. In the darkness we can do nothing but struggle to keep ourselves. No one lasts to long though, because the darkness is so powerful they give in and let it wash over them, erasing who they really are. That's the fate of those who doubt, those who pretend who they are, those who stand still and do nothing to fight the darkness. But if You believe and hold on to even a shred of who you really are, the darkness will pass. It will take time but no matter in any darkness there is always an opening a way out. Its simple really if you just keep walking youll find a light, but you must want to find that light more than any thing else or you'll just continue to be lost in eternal darkness . "

Kanna had kind of knowing smile on her pretty face, as she looked at the blonde. Rangiku didn't know what to do or say, she was floored. The words Kanna just spoke were way beyonde her years, and that experssion. Rangiku regretted the next question as well

" Have you ever been lost in the darkness ? ". Kanna's face didn't alter, that sad yet not sad smile never left.

" Yes I was lost once, I just gave up once mom died. I didnt even try to find my way out of that drak tunnel. I thought that know one else needed me and I was so sad. But you can guess you saved me from my darkness..." Rangiku knew, the girl didnt have to finish, somehow this depressing story was making her fell a tiny bit better.

" Of corse he would save me. He had wandered through the dark before and survived, it was Toushrio's voice that kept me walking toward the light. I will always be there for him, no matter what. And if he is back in that darkness,facing it all alone, this time I can be there for him. Just as he was there for me. This time it'll be me who won't give up on him. You asked me why I was so calm. The truth Im scared out of my mind...but I believe humans have a saying for that..." Kanna didn't finish, instead she looked at the older women expectantly.

Rangiku smiled at her as she finished Kanna's sentence. " The only thing to fear is fear itself...".

Now Kanna wore a bright smile " There you go, now no more sulking cause' we got to get that short brat back...I assume he's still short " She asked. At this Rangiku started to laugh, as she swiftly pulled Kanna into a back breacking hug " Ne Kanna-chan your to much ".

Rangiku may have not said anything, but she had been lost once to...and surprize Gin had been her light. And though that chapter of her life was long over with she would never forget him. But this time like Kanna, she knew she had to be her captains light. It was funny that spending 10 minutes alone with the new addition the crazy family, would completely restore her hope.

With renewed faith and a strong heart, both girls made there way back to soul society, they immidiatly went to the 13th division where the usual group could be sensed.

--

13th division

" Jyushiro old friend you should relax " Shunsui handed a bottle of sake towards his comrade. " No thankyou Shunsui, lady Unohana would kill me if she found me drinking, with my health and all " Ukitake politely refused.

" I wonder when their going to get here Im bored " Ichigo stated deadpanned with a yawn following. " Well Ichigo you could always go back to the division " Rukia suggested sweety. " Hell no that place is doing nothing to help relax or focus me. I cant be all you know, out of it when Aizen gets here. " Ichigo huffed at the mere thought of returning to his chaotic division.

Corina smiled at the room " I thought it was funny to see you so furiated strawberry head , Right Rukia-Chan " Corina all the sudden lungged herself at Rukia, who placed an arm around the small girl. " I agree Corina-chan it was fun to see him actually be a captain " Rukia emphaised a few words.

Jyushiro and Shunsui just laughed at the orange haired teen misery. Soon the door came flying open " Dont worry guys Rangiku is here !! " the exburent blonde exclaimed. Everyone just looked at her with a surprised face. " Ah Welcome Rangiku-san, oh and Kanna-san, I almost didn't see you " Ukitake waved to them.

Corina's huge eyes brightened as she lept from Rukia " Rangiku-chan " she flung herself at the blonde now. " Ne hello Corina-chan. " Rangiku smiled while patting the girls silky red hair. So everyone save for Kanna gathered around the long wooden table. Kanna stode by the window, watching shikigami down below run around frantically.

The converstaion at the table was cheerful, and infectous it was hard not to have a good time with this bunch. However that changed in a heart beat. Kanna watched as soft delicate flakes of white powder fell slowly from the sky. At the same instant the room became silent. " So " Shunsui tipped his hat, hideing his eyes in a shadow.

" It starts ".

Each persons smile vanished as they walked to the window, watching the snow become heavier as the cold wind blew them in every direction. They all wordlessly walked out of the division. The captians and vice-captains were to be the only ones fighting this battle. In case backup was needed shikigami that could do damage were stationed near by.

Everyone was gathered in one spot awaiting the arrival. Kanna walked up to Rangiku. " Ne Rangku-chan you ready, to be a light " Rangiku smiled and nodded firce determination shun in her blue eyes.

The snow seemed to get heavier and heavier by the minute. Soon the sky ripped open and a beam of yellow light was shot down. It was the hallows negiacian ( SP ? ) field with Aizen inside. His cruel smirk was upon them " Greetings old friends " he waved casually as if nothing were wrong and he was still their trusted friend. However Aizen was there alone no other being was with him.

" Wheres Toushiro you bastard ! " Ichigo yelled his anger level sky-rocted at the mere sight of the betrayer.

" Oh Yes where are my manners " Aizen smiled as he snapped his fingers, and a second Negiacian( Sp ? ) field came from the sky above them. However this one didn't carry a human, it was slowly bringing a huge steel cube to the ground. Once this cube was firmly on the ground, the nagiacian around it disappeared. All the shikigami stared at the box confused.

Alarm made its way to them, as a loud banging noise came from inside the cube, this noise repeated many times. " You see Toushiro-kun, became a tad bit violent towards me. So naturally like all my experaments he needed to be punished. "

Ukitake paled " You dont mean Toushiro's in that thing ? ".

Aizens cold calculating eyes glanced at them, and he pulled somehting from his robes it looked like a black remote. Aizen clicked a button on said remote, and the doors to the steel cube blew apart. The smoke was thick and only a vague shape could be made out, however it soon cleared reveling what used to be one of their men.

" Everyone meet Toushiro Hitsugaya ". They all stared hopelessly none could believe what Aizen was telling them.

A/N I know this chp is really short but it was only meant for an intro to the battle xD

Thabks To : **kbookworm3 **, **MoonDrake , Toushirolover and Angelataum ( for reviewing the 1st chp )**


	16. Battle prt 1

**Confined Ice**

Chp# 16- Battle

The shikigami couldn't believe that this monstrous thing infront of them was Toushiro Hitsugaya. It just didn't seem possible, even Yamamoto could only stare wide-eyed at it. The creature that now stood infront of them was lot of things, and human was not one of them.

It wasn't scary or hideous like they all imagined it to be, oh no it was the most wonderous sight ever to be seen. It was gorgeos and magistic, Kanna's dragon form had nothing on this creature. First off it was massive two times as big as Kanna's dragon form.

Its long lithe body was pure white, lineing it's soft leather like body was a sky blue silky mane. It had five claws on each foot that were the length of Zangetsu. The most worrying thing was what tipped its enormous tail, a huge spike like feature as big as a car. Its head was sleek and angular however even at a distance you could see its bulging muscles around its jaw. Two branced ivory like horns reached high above it's noble looking head. Four thick muscled limbs potruded from under it. The only features or resemablence this beautiful dragon had to Toushiro were a piece of that sky blue mane that lopped over its left eye and the eyes them selves, teal.

No one knew quite what to do, this thing didn't look to dangerous. Infact it looked kind of confused if anything, its features were completely placid as it turned it's head in every direction. It was obvious it had no idea what was going on, and once more it held no recognition in those teal eyes, as they searched the landcape warily.

" Old man-Yama is that really Toushiro " Shunsui asked gaping at it like everyone else. Yamamoto sighed

" Yes Shunsui, the signature may be hard to recognize, but thats definitely Toushiro Hitsugaya's reitsu ".

Toushiro lifted his now massive sleek head to the sky as his sensitive nose toke in the surronding air. " Kanna what's he doing ? " Ichigo asked. The girl however didn't ansewer, hell she didn't even move. " How is this possible, he shouldn't have that form " she wispered astonished.

" The hougyoku must have mutated his Vargian DNA. So in reality Aizen multiplied his Vargain DNA so he is more Vargian than human now...an interesting experiment" Of corse Kurosutchi would love this whole ordeal.

But that line made Ichigo remember what Urahara had said, that he himself had done this experiment and it was doomed to fail. But here Toushiro was defentitly not human, so it didn't fail. Speaking of the new dragon its gaze was immidiatly cast on Aizen. In a split second the once placid almost timid creature, looked like a demon. It curled it's lips back revealing razor sharp fangs about 15 inches long, its huge scewer like tail was thrashing everywhere and its mane was raised like a cats fur when angry.

Aizen only smiled " Must we do this again Toushiro-kun " he asked slightly amused and secretly impressed with Toushiro's determination to kill him, even in this form where he has no self recollection or any memories what so ever . The dragon payed Aizen no mind as it shot into the air at an astonding speed, for such a large creature. However the negacian feild deflected the dragons attemps to kill Aizen. The creature was body checking the barrier as well as slashing at it,but nothing was working.

Aizen sighed, why must all of his masterpieces fail in some way ? He rummaged through his robe and pulled out a small purple gem, the hougyoku. The shikigami just watched dumly not sure of what to do, as Aizen held the powerful gem out towards the white dragon attacking his negcain barrier. The jewel shined brightly, and the attacking ceased.

The beast otherwise known as Toushiro, slowly turned to the group of shikigami. As it faced them, its clear teal eyes seemd to be searching them, its angry featues softened somewhat as it stared relentlessly at the assembled group. Everyone had thought Toushiro glare was scary before this one was way worse. And the harder the dragon's glare became the heavier the snowflakes falling around them became.

All the shikigami drew their swords and released their shikai, which was mistake number one. The dragons face immidiatly contorted back to rage as it now shot towards the assembled group.The shikigami fired blasts of kaido at him. However the graceful creature dove down at a right degree angle avoiding all blasts, worse it was now close enough to do damage.

Those huge talons were like a cat trying to get a mouse as they continuously plucked at the grounded shikigami causing them scatter. Ichigo waisted no time as he fired a Getsuga Tenshou at the white dragon. His blast hit it in its side and barly drew a drop of crimson blood. One thing it did do was make the dragon notice him, unfortuanatly. So now Ichigo was running for his life, because he had the creature chaseing after him.

A roar echoing through the battle field caught their attention. It was Kanna in her dragon form. And boy was Ichigo glad she had done that because Toushiro seemed to be more interested in her. Sure enough the white dragon was now looking at the purple beast before it. However this still didn't go as planned, they had hoped once he saw Kanna everything would be okay but that wasn't the case because he shot forward raceing towards her. Kanna did the same and it became a battle in the sky.

Which the shikigami couldn't take part in. " Hey Kanna ! You got to get him to the ground that way we can help you out !! " Ichigo yelled into the atmosphere. Kanna and Toushiro collided smashing into each other, of corse Kanna was much smaller than him and was now caught. Toushiro had his enormous talons dug deep into her flesh, while his teeth were clamped firmly around her neck.

Of corse logic dictates anything in the sky that is no longer moving must come down, and they did with a huge crash, leaving them in a huge crater. The group of shikigami were forced to abandon their oringinal plan, they were all going to be needed to take Toushiro alone. Speaking of him the shikigami couldn't event get close enough to do any real damage, using his large spear like tail ,he was easily keeping them a good distance away.

Kanna was trying in vain to get lose, all the while blood poured from her newly made wounds. The only thing she managed to do was clamp her own jaws around one of his forearms, and stab him in the chest with her own talons, but that wasn't having much effect.

" Damn ! Hang Kanna ! " Ichigo once again fired a Getsoua Tenshou hitting Toushiro in his hind leg. All the other shikigami were fireing kaido blasts while dodging the spear tail that was being lashed around at them.

Toushiro was, if possible getting in even more violent as he began thrashing his head around, and since his jaws were still clamped on the other Vargains neck, it was ripping more flesh. Rangiku only watched while jumping over the jabbing tail a few times. How could her captain do that to Kanna, his old friend. Or better yet how could he attack them?

The women was determined to stop it though, so she walked infront of the rest of the shikigami " Captain Stop right now ! " she ordered, it felt weird for her to order her captain around, even in this circumstance. At hearing the women, the white dragons eyes flickered over to her, and it stopped thrashing, but didn't release Kanna.

All the shikigami stopped thier kaido blasts, hoping maybe this would be it. That he would hear his vice-captain voice and everything would be fine...wrong again.

He released his jaws from around her neck, but the purple beast was already limp as blood was pouring from her neck, not good. Toushiro's claws were still deeply driven into her flesh, but the spear like tail also ceased moving, the shikigami sighed in relief.

However Yamamoto didn't quite share their centiment. He had not released his sword, for being that his reitsu would most likely leave all the vice-captains useless to fight.

No the old man was their last resort. Rangiku smiled as she walked slowly toward her captain, feeling proud that she had done it. However she had been a fool, a fool indeed. Because Toushiro opened his great jaws, and dense concentrated reitsu started to accumulate rapidly. So fast no one could dodge the destructive beam of reistu that was released. An explosion upturned the closer buildings and dirt, obscuring their view.

Suddenly a loud scream earily echoed through the battle field, followed by another, it was apparent that Toushiro was able to see them through the dusty smoke, and that he had abandoned Kanna. Ichigo was running all over the place looking for the white creature, how such a bright thing could be so damn elsuive was beyond him.

The captain suddenly spotted something above him. What was it? It was still, not moving so couldn't be Toushiro . The dust around them was finally begining to settle. Ichigo's eye's dilated in realization, the object was a spear like white tail, that was dripping droplets of thick blood, hanging just feet above himl. He turned quickly only to come literaly face to face with the white mutated Vargain.

Ichigo could honestly reach out with his bare hands and touch the creatures nose. With it's teeth, which were now coated in blood, gleaming savagly mere feet from him, he suddenly got a bad feeling.

" Ah, hey there Toushiro. You wouldn't really hurt a friend would ya' " Ichigo asked slighlty nervous.

Before Ichigo could even say Bankai he was pinned to the ground by a massive clawed foot in exactly the same way Kanna had done to Rangiku. Only this Vargian wasn't doing it just to hold him. Ichigo could feel the creature pushing down on him, given the size difference it hurt alot. Ichigo screamed in pain as he literaly heard his ribs begin to buckle and crack.

A distant noise made its way to Ichigo's ears " Scatter Senbonzakera ". Out of the cornor of his amber eyes he saw a massive cloud of pink speeding towards him. The cloud of pink other wise known as Captain Kuchiki's realeashed sword banged into the front leg that had Ichigo pinned.

Toushiro immidiatly withdrew his injured limb and toke off into the sky once again, circling wildly while roaring in pain the sound was defening. Ichigo saw Byakuya apporach him with Rukia at his isde, she had a massive slash on her arm, which was bleeding badly. He tried to get up but couldn't, pain overwhelmed his body after all having a creature that probably weighs two tons standing on your chest would keep you grounded for a while.

Rukia rushed two his side " Ichigo ! ". Said captain smiled painfuly at her. " Hey there midget " he greeted. Rukia immidatly began a healing kaido. She wasn't no forth division but she could get him on his feet agian, meanwhile Byakuya sent his pink cloud towards the white creature that was raceing around widely above them.

The pink cloud collided with the dragon many times each time it barly did damage. Byakuya knew he was safe as long as the white beast didn't know which shikigami below it was controling the many tiny blades. He already moved away from Rukia and Ichigo just incase it did notice him. Yamamoto had come up with a knew plan as he watched his former captain move swiftly through the sky.

Toushiro wasn't about to just sit there, taking these attacks, he scanned the shikigami below and turned his lithe white body around. Byakuya was astonished when the white former half human came speeding directly toward him, almost as if he knew which captain was controling the pink cloud that was tormenting him. Byakuya now senseing the urgency of the situation used both hands to control the blades. It wasnt working, even though the white creature had tiny wounds all over from the blades, he couldn't do serious damge like he did to its forearm.

Because the creature was moving and dodging, his attack wasn't hitting dead on and at great speeds like they had done before. It didn't take long for the spear tail to plung deeply into the nobles back. Of corse this meant Toushiro was on the ground once again. As he flung the nobles body off his weapon, the dragon found itself unable to move. Nearly every shikigami present had casted a binding kaido, making the white Vargian grounded.

Komamura had used his Bankai to literally hold Toushiro down. Everyone who wasnt using Kaido was Renji, Kenpachi, Yamamoto, Ikkaku, Unohana and Ichigo, who was back on his feet thanks to Rukia. Byakuya found enough strength to stand and help with the kaido. While Unohana went to heal those who needed it starting with a badly bleeding and motionless purple Vargain.

Renji, Ichigo and Ikakku smirked as the all said " Ban-Kai ! "

while Kenpachi tore of his eye patch " This is going to be fun ! "

And Yamamoto watched his men fight, waiting to see the outcome.

A/N- Umm okay that was sad attempt at a battle scene, so yeah don't be to mean okay. I can take constructive critism though. . I would love to able to improve my writing. Anyway thanks for reading like always sorry for the spelling and please review.

Thanks to : **MoonDrake**, **xhitsulover**., **Toushiroulover **, **Chibiussa**


	17. Battle prt 2

**Confined Ice**

Chp # 17- Battle pt 2

Renji, Ichigo and Ikakku smirked as the all yelled in unision " Ban-Kai ! "

While Kenpachi tore of his eye patch a feral grin adorning his scarred face " This is going to be fun ! "

And Yamamoto watched his men fight, waiting to see the outcome.

Toushiro struggled to move his body, however it was a failed attempt, there were just too many kaido spells to break. To make it worse the shikigami were attacking, while he couldn't counter. Which only increased his anger towards these beings surrounding him.

Sure enough Ichigo was unleashing his Getsuga Tenshou with both his mask and Bankai on the dragons right flank. This time his attacks which were repeatitly hitting one area, and as a result, were causeing damage to the dragons armor like skin. The white leather like hide was now being soaked with blood, the wound wasn't large, but it was bleeding and that was start . It would take a while but Ichigo could widen the wound slowly.

Ikakku was Using his Bankai on the white beasts left flank, the bald captain wasn't fairing as well as Ichigo, his Zanpakto wasnt fully awake yet but it was only a matter of minutes. For now he was barley sliceing through the flesh, this things skin was ten times more harder than the arrancar. The wound he was creating for now was small and barley noiticable.

Kenpachi was unleashing all hell on the former shikigami's left front leg, the bemoth captain had already ripped off the eye patch and was going crazy with attacking. He was doing as well as Ichigo however the injuries he created were all small but there were so many that it made up for it.

Renji had his Zabimaru clamp its long skeletal teeth on the white dragons neck, blood was clearly seen dripping from the punture wounds. Despite all the attacks that Toushiro had endured he was still relatively unscaved, so far the most serious injury was his right arm, which Byakuya had done.

The shikigami that were keeping the beast grounded, were easily getting exshusted, many of them were wounded or unconsious. The dragon was too strong for them to hold for much longer, espcially its jaws. Apparently this version of Toushiro did not like that fact, but with it being able to shot beams of energy from its mouth they had too.

Aizen watched from the saftey of his barrier with a frown. This was not going as planned, his new creation should have destroyed them all by now. Aizen clenched the hougyoku tightly and once again held it outwards, the jewl began to glow brightly.

The stuggleing stopped, just like that. Everyone was rather supprized and relived because now it was quite easy to hold the kaido.

" Hey everyone don't get relaxed Aizen is trying to get him to kill you all ! " Corina's voice soon penarted the battle field. Ichigo turned qiuckly to Aizen, seeing the houkyouku pointed at Toushiro he knew this was going to get bad. " Corina where have you been, you should be helping us ! " Ichigo yelled back.

Corina smiled , as she jumped out of the way of cero. " Im busy strawberry head ! " She shouted back continuing to dodge the blasts. " Remember your banging up Toushito-kun right now, so be careful how deep you make those wounds ".

Ichigo felt rather stupid at that moment, he had completely forgotten this was Toushiro. Ichigo scanned who was left, Byakuaya had fallen from his injury but that was perdicted. Rukias shoulder was still bleeding badly, Isane, and Sentaro were out cold on the ground gushing blood, while Kiyone and Hisagi looked ready to fall at any moment and Kanna was still down, but Unohana was healing her. Ichigo could see blood dotting all of the others clothing from small wounds. However they were all running out of reitsu and fast, they would not be able to keep this resistance up for much longer . And he didn't see Rangiku anywhere.

--

Unohana wiped the sweat from her brow, healing the Vargian girl toke alot of reitsu. The girl had long since reverted to her human form. The girl was now all healed though, after all Unohana was a master healer.

Kanna stirred, opening her eyes slowly. She saw Unohanas smiling face above her. " Thank you " she wispered to the healer. Unohana helped the girl into a sitting postion " You need to take it easy " the healer informed. " No captain Unohana I can't " Kanna's voice as well as eyes hardened. **I cant leave Toushiro in the dark with out a light**. " You do what you must " Unohana saw the emothion in her and encouraged her.

Kanna smiled at the other women before shakily standing and walking to the others. Unohana immidiatly headed to the spot where Rangiku lay unconcious. She was in a small crater, it was obvious she had been thrown into the ground. The impact had knocked her out cold, it must have happen during that explosion, she was after standing the closest to Toushiro when it happened.. Unohana could detect broken bones and sever bruiseing. The kind women got started healing the busty vice-captain.

--

Corina smiled as she doged the unslught of cero shots, being produced by her brother. " Tadashi this isn't fair you know what Chiso's power is and just trying to stop me from releasing him " Corina pouted.

" That is the point of battle to gain an avantage " he replied. " Ta-chan you know that Im stronger, so why not just give up. I need to help everyone rescue Toushiro-kun " she stated, while coming to hault. " Corina Im going to tell you something in regards to your new friend " Tadashi replied.

Corina's eyes widened " What about him " she demanded. Tadashi smirked " Aizen-sama had his dragon thing locked way, imprisoned without it he'll never wake up from that " the green haired man pointed to the white beast. " He wont be able to recognize you or revert back his shikigami form, without that zanpakto spirit " he continued.

" Well where is his swords spirit " she asked anger clearly making it's wayn into her voice. " Aizen-sama has it trapped in a glass sphere that he has on his person. Now that you have that infomation you may finish me. "

Her eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets " W-what ". " I Know I can not defeat you, so their is no point. You have escaped Aizen-sama and for that I admire you, continue to fight for what you belive in, as I was unable to "

Corina nodded sadly, summonming her blade she held it towards her brother " Thankyou Ta-chan I hope you can find peace where ever you end up " a tear rolled down her face " Get under his skin Chisio ". It only toke a few minutes for all the blood in his body to come to boil lteraly frying his brain and as he screamened in agony, he fell dead.

--

Toushiro was now even more dificult to contain, he was struggling with every ounce of strength he could mustter and it was working, the kaido kept getting weaker and weaker they wouldn't last much longer. On the plus side the damage the dragon had now sustainned was serious each wound was deep and gushing blood.

However the kaido shikigami started to fall one by one. Toushiro was finally free and pissed. Immidaitly the white dragon bolted into the sky roaring angerliy. Aizen watched with a smirk as his creation twisted its lithe body through the sky moving in every direction avoiding all kaido attacks that were aimed for it.

The shikigami were to exshusted to pull another stunt like that. His creation came speeding towards the group, Aizen found it amusing to watch them barley dodge, this from the strongest soul soceity had to offer.

Yamamoto had finaly seen enough, this creature was obviously not going to be taken down, with out it being unconcious. He had watched long enough it was clear that his men couldn't defeat this new threat on their own, it was almost pathetic the creature was severly injured and still holding its own against all of soul societys strongest officers..Yamaoto banged his staff, and the stick melted away to reveal a zanpakto.

" Head captain Yamamoto please don't ! "

Yamamoto looked over to the voice that had stopped him, Corina, Rangiku and Kanna were apporching him. " Yammy-chan I killed Tadashi yep I did that means I can stay right " Yamamoto chose to ignor the nickname for now. "Old geezer, Rangiku and I need to speak with him. We cant let you take over because youll just end up killing him. " Kanna's voice rung with iron determentaion, to save her freind.

Rangiku nodded " Besides I have to try, he's my captian. Please make everyone stop attacking " she pleaded. " That is unwise, even if the hougyoku is responsable for his actions, he is still to dangerous. And not defending ourselves he would surly kill them " Yamamoto interjected.

" Well he wont. I know because I go through the same thing in my dragon form. You see even if say Corina -chan attacked me its an instict to attack back. Plus being munipulated Toushiro has no idea whats going on, right now the only thing he knows is that strange creatures are attacking him for no reason " Kanna explained.

" Yeah besides if you think back to the beginning of all this, captain didn't attack first. Aizen used the houkyoku's influence to try to get him to kill us. But he only attacked when he saw us realease shikai " Rangiku pointed out. Yamamoto had to admit the two girls had sufficent proof.

So yamamoto called for a cease fire, which did not go well. None the less all their fighters gathered together behinde Yamamoto. Byakuya was now healed by Unohana, Rukia as well. While Kanna, Corina and Rangiku stepped ahead of the rest of the group.

Toushiro was still flying wildly through the sky, blood raining down on them because of his wounds. The dragon looked at the group carfefully before slowly desending to the ground. He still had his furotious appearence teeth bared, hackles raised, but the three girls had been right he didn't attack. Infact after a few minutes of silence its face turned placid, much to everyones relief.

Toushiros prov

Everything is dark, it's endless it was like being trapped in a void. There wasn't a shred of light, no sound no anything. I dont recall anything either I dont know who or what I am, I have no memories. The only thing in this place is that voice.

That dreadful voice, of that man. He's always calling out to me ordering me around. I may not no anything about myself but theirs something eternaly etched with me, my freedom, I will not be controlled. I had thought those people down below me were working with him. After all they atacked me after I had tried and failed to kill that man, so I tried to elimnate them.

But now they are not doing anyhing, just standing bunched up like that. Foolish, they make a bigger target like that. There the voice is again, odering me. It's so strong its hard to endure, it hurts me and no not why. the pain is almost as great as that which has been done to my body. I must kill that being, that man who put me in this darkness. As I watched the group of beings infront of me, three stepped foreward.

They did it purposely to get my attention. They are framillar to me, prehaps they can help me remember myself. I defeniatly feel drawn to them...but it must be a trick just like the last time, it's him messing with my mind again... What is that ahead of me... a light, are they my light in this darkness ? No I must not fall for his games not again, this is all another illusion, I have to kill them all !!

--normal prov

Suddenly Toushiro opened his massive jaws and started to accumalate a frosty reitsu. The weight of the spirtual pressure was so intense even some captain were left short of breath. Panic began to corse through the shikigami as they all grabbed their blades. The white beast fired the massive and fridgid blast, the speed was so intense the beam hit the ground a few meters from where the shikigami stood.

They all thought it strange that the blast was so off target, that is until the ground began to freeze. Locking each and every shikigami where they stood. They began to panic as they tried in vain to break the ice, it was worse than the dragons hide !

-- Toushiros prov

Foolish beings, they will not break free, now they will trick me no more. I cannot handle more false hope. I must eliminate them.

" Hello Tou-Tou-chan its been along time since we seen each other. You certainly got big " one of the females, she is speaking to me her voice is nervous and hestitant,. Tou-tou-chan ? I dont know why but I dislike that name... I can sense the other's wanting to speak as well. I shall give them a chance I suppose to convince me they are not tricks.. " Ne captian you look so pretty like that and your not short anymore "...Short... I dont like that word...

" Ne Snowflake-chan it's me you remember me right. "...I have confrimed, I would rather Short or Tou-Tou-chan because I definity do not like that. Their voices are very framillar to me, and thier scent all of them here before, never before has that cursed man been able to trick my sense's.. Even though these voices have created a light, I have been in the dark for so long, Im unsure wether I should walk to the light. for if this is another trick I do not know if I could handle it.

" Toushiro, you brainwashed bastard hurry up and remember us dammit ! " this voice was male and loud... to loud... I think that I had preferred quiet. Toushiro that must be me, I can sense it all of these people want me to walk to that light...but before I attempt that I have to kill that man, these beings have injured my body but my strength is still unused.

--Normal prov.

As quickly as they had been caught in the unbreakable ice, it melted, leaving the shikigami relieaved.

The albino creature raised its massive head to the sky, and looked directly at Aizen, its teeth bared. Toushiro wasted no time, shoting toward Aizen like a bullet. Kanna transformed and flew along side him. Toushiro turned to her and watched her warily but did nothing, upon reaching thier destination which was Aizen they landed.

Both Creatures powered up huge amounts of reitsu. the Shikigami who could fire blasts like that, like Ichigo and surprizingly Yamamoto joined them. The old captain releashed his Zanapakto , immidatly causeing all vice-captain a serious strain on their own remaining strength.

The four fired their blasts, kanna a beam of dense reitsu. Ichigo a Bankai, Hallow Getsua Tenshou, Yamamoto a stream of searing hot fire and Toushiro a blast of very frigid Ice, that seemd to freeze the air itself. These extremly dense powerful attacks collided with the negacion field and it broke easliy under all the pressure. Aizen couldn't believe it, the man immidatly tried to open a graganta but was haulted when his newest creation had its head mere inches from him.

Aizen couldn't even draw his sword before he found himself in the mighty jaws of the creature he had worked so hard to get. He died instantly as a fang came crashing into his skull. Blood poured from the white beasts mouth, as it spit Aizens body down to the ground.

Corina walked up the mangaled body and rummaged through his robes, she pulled out two small orbs. One was the hougyoku the other was clear glass sphere, inside was a very small serpentine dragon banging off the sides desperate for freedom.

Yamamoto immidatly toke the houkyoku. Corina smiled and showed the glass orb to the now assembled group of shikigami. Kanna was back in her human form, while Toushiro was flying above their heads, letting lose a burrage of icy blasts.

Even if he was at this point a dragon they could tell just by the reistu he was giviing off, he was extremely happy. " everyone this orb has his sword in it. According to my brother we have to reunite them " Corina smiled. Ichigo smirked " Well than smash the thing already ".

Corina smile grew and threw the orb to the ground, it shattered upon contact. The skies grew dark with clouds and the air became freezing. Hyourinmaru was now his gigantic self towering above them, beautiful lite blue scales shining, huge wings, wise ruby red eyes he was a magnificent sight. And just as quickly as had appeared he vanished.

Ichigo looked up at the sky, he was surprised when the white dragon was no longer flying above them, instead a falling dot had replaced it. realizaton struck him " Shit Toushiro ! " He yelled. Kanna saw this too and immidaitly transfromed, and flew to his falling frame. All the shikiami that were present and Corina sighed in relief once they saw Kanna catch the falling body.

No spoke as Kanna landed a distance away and reverted back. The assembled group shunpoed qiuckly to her location. Rangiku, Ichigo and Ukitake leading the way. When they arrived none of them spoke or for that matter moved, the atmosphere was deathly silent.

Certainly there was their friend just how he had been, short, white hair. Or at least it used to be white now it was died crimson. Kanna had his head in her lap as she gently ran her fingers through his bloodied hair. The thing that surprized the group was that tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she looked at him.

He was in terrible condition. Every part of his body had an open wound or scar tissue, however the most recent and still gushing blood were the area that the captains had attacked. Both his sides, and both arms as well as his neck were all pouring red fluid. The upper half of his shikasho was gone, leaving his upper body exposed. There bruises and deep cuts every where, also head injurys that were dripping blood down his face. There was literaly a chunk of skin missing from his shoulder. The worst thing though was his small chest was completely raw. There was no skin left, it looked like some one had taken a knife and smoothly cut of the top layers of skin off.

Rangiku couldn't hold it in any longer as she collapsed crying, Rukia put and arm around her shoulder, Corina loooked at the ground, she had already seen him like this so knew what was to be expected. Yamamoto looked indifferent, but Shunsui and Ukitake could tell the regret the old man had. They themsleves weren't much better.

Shunsui tipped his hat over his eyes " well the kid finally killed Aizen "

Ukitake nodded " yes old friend he did " he paused looking at Toushiro's gorey body he continued " but at what price ? "

--

A/N okay so Corina's Zanpakto has the ablity to control the temperature of blood, so if it heats up to much she could boil the organs and stuff, and if the blood id to cold no move-age lol that's my idea anyway.

As Always sorry for my spelling, thanks for reading, please review .

Thanks To : **kbookworm3 **, **Toushiroulover **, **MoonDrake**


	18. Soul of Melting Ice

**Confined Ice**

Chp # 18 - Soul of Melting Ice

Everything in this place had changed, to the point it wasn't even recognizable. It was obvious the moment Ichigo stepped foot back in this world, a world once comprised of beautiful rock hard ice and soft numbingly cold snow, that seemed to be eternally blown around by the frozen winds. As if no force any where could break down the coldness that once permiated this land.

The 5th division captain honestly never wanted to come to this place again but here he was, trudging on. It had changed so durasticly, the temperature was scorching to the point Ichigo had sweat dripping off his defined face.

The soft cold snow that once covered a hard icey ground, was sluchie and wet. The ice that was the ground was brittle, melting and broke easily under pressure. Huge cracks lined the weak ice, some as deep as canyons. The huge mountains of ice that once rose out nobly and reached the sky, were now piles of melting ice chunks, the cold wind that had once blown snow all over, and froze the body to numbness had stopped, as did the ever falling snow.

This place was dieing, and this knowledge killed Ichigo seeing as this was his friends soul. What did that mean of Toushiro than, was this save-able? The orange haired man wandered around looking for two figures. He had expected Hyourinmaru to come and attack him like the last time, but the sepentine dragon never showed. Ichigo hated this, he remembered why he was here.

Unohana had begged him to come here again, so how could he refuse.

-------------Flash back _---------------------------------

" Captain Unohana I can't invade his soul again that would bring a whole new meaning to violating him ! " Ichigo raised his voice just below a yell. Unohana sighed, she turned to the other captain.

" Captain Kurosaki it has been one full week, and he has not woken up. The Houkyoku has had a vast effect on his mind and soul, much more than even I expected. There is great reason to believe something similar to your own hallow now resides there, and is preventing captain Hitsuagaya from regaining consciousness . Im afraid he will remain in a coma unless he is found in his own soul first. Since you are already framillar with his soul and Hyourinmaru, you are the one I ask " she explained a deep sadness lining her soft voice.

It was obvious she was troubled by this, the women was fond of the young captain..

" But the last time I was only able to get in there cause his reitsu was live or whatever " Ichigo argued, hopeing he wouldn't have to return to that freezing land.

" Captain Kurosutchi has invented a new device that forces a small sample of reitsu directly from the inner world. Its more of medical tool than anything else. Depending on the reitsu's condition we can tell what the inner world is like. Any reitsu collected through the device will be live, and live reistu is always stronger and more dense...however captain Hitsugaya's is not. Infact his live reiatu is so very weak and dull he simply won't be able to wake up "

Ichigo hated where this was going. " Please captain Kurosaki Im begging you to do this, there are many people here that I know of, including yourself who wish to see him again ". The healers voice was sad and soft.

Ichigo looked at her with an incredulous face, after all anyone who knew Retsu Unohana, also knew she wasn't a women who begged. He thought of Rangiku, Kanna, Corina, Ukitake, Shunsui, she was right, there were many people including himself who cared about the young captain.

The orange haired Kurosaki sighed in defeat " Fine Unohana you win ". A beautiful smile graced her face. And she walked wordlessly to Toushiro's medical room, with Ichigo following behinde.

Once they walked in Ichigo saw three framilliar faces Kanna, Rangiku and Ukitake. Rangiku had tears streaming down her pretty face, Ukitake had an comforting arm on her shoulder with a somber experssion. Kanna well, she had no expersseion, her face was unbearably blank.

Ichigo looked at the unconcious prodigy on the bed. He was pale, and sweating profusly and breathing heavily, his whole body was wapped in bandages, nearly no visible skin could be seen. The bandages were already begining to get re-soaked in thick blood.

Ichigo walked up to his bed side and stood beside Kanna. " Ichigo " her voice was calm but Ichigo could tell it had a great deal of pain hidden in it. " Yeah Kanna ? " he asked just as calmly as her. " You have to save him " Ichigo almost recoilded even she was begging him.

" Please you have to bring him back. Its killing me to see him like this I..." at this point silent tears escaped her deep eyes " Please bring him back to me " she wispered. Ichigo smiled sadly at her, it must have really hurt her pride to ask such a thing. Looking at her now he wondered how he could have been so blind. All this time Kanna had loved Toushiro and he who was about to marry the women he loves couldn't see it.

" Everyone I must ask you to leave it is time to move on with this proceedure " Unohana annoced. Rangiku and Ukitake toke one last look at Toushiro's sleeping form and left wordlessly. Kanna's eyes had never left her friends camatose body. she leaned her head over his face, and gently kissed his forehead. " Keep fighting Toushiro " her voice was soft and gentle.

Ichigo was supprized at how vulnerable her voice sounded, he wasnt even sure it belonged to the same person. Kanna turned to leave " Hey dont worry about shorty I promise I'll come back with good news " Kanna smiled sincerely at him " You better, or your dead "

------------------End-----------------------------------

Ichigo was no expert but after now seeing its condition he understood why Toushiro couldn't wake up. This place was not in good shape, it was wet and his feet were soggy from stepping in large puddles of luke warm water, when it was supposed to be frozen. " Hey Hyourinmaru !...Toushiro! Helllooooo !! " Ichigo heard his own voice echo back to him, and silently cursed. He couldn't detect any reistu at all and that was worrysome. Especially since the soul is supposed to have the most concentration of reitsu.

It was a terrible sign, to have virtually no reitsu supply in the place that needed it most, the inner world. Another terrible thing other than the appereance of this once beautiful world. was the utter silence, the only thing that broke it was was the ryhmic driping and ploping of the melting water drops. Other than that not a single sound could be heard, the tension was thick in the air.

Soon in the stark silence, a loud deafing crash made its way to his ears. He turned startled towards the sorce of the noise and saw ice chunks flying through the air as Hyourinmaru crashed into one of the few remainig mountains. Ichigo blinked that was strange why would Hyourinmaru crash into the landscape. But than that mystery vanished as a new creature made its way into his line of sight .

Slithering its way up to Hyourinmaru was an equaly big skeletal version of Hyourinmaru. Its bone body still had clumps of rotting flesh which gave of a grotesque order, it was freaky to say the least. The dragons were locked in combat, with thier powerful jaws unhinged. However Hyourinmaru was having great difficultly doing any damage at all ,there was nothing bone to hit. Hyourinmaru's great fangs barley scratched the surface of the obviously hard bone of his opponent. While his counterpart was easy sliceling it's was through Hyourinmaru's once rock hard body.

As Ichigo looked harder he could see Hyourinmaru looked sick, its scales didn't have the soft shine they once did. And his whole body was pale and lwas dripping wet. It was obvious that not only the world around him that was dieing, so was Hyourinmaru. From the distance he was at Ichigo also saw that Hyourinmaru was in a loseing battle. If the ice dragon lost and was killed what would be left of Toushiro to save ? He couldn't let that happen.

He immidaitly reached for Zangestu's hilt, but was stopped by his sword. **' No Ichigo Hyourinmaru and his wielder must drive that creature out, we must not do anything '** ichigo frowned immidiatly, but choose not to argue, he thought back to his own hallow. He woudn't want any one to drive his hallow into submission either, it could only be him. ** I understand,**

**' **_**He is fighting alone, Hyourinmaru is**__ Zangestu's voice_ rang through his head. ** Alone, than where the hell is Toushiro ? **_**'**__** I beleive that is our purpose here is it not **_**?**. After mumbleing about smart mouth old men Ichigo reluctantly left the fighting giants. Zangetsu was right, their whole purpose here was to find his snowy friend.

**So Toushiro's still cut off from this place ? **Zangetsu nodded in the back of his mind **' yes if he was still connected to his soul than this place would start to rebuild itself **. Ichigo walked away from the battleing giant dragons, he had one purpose on mind and that was to find Toushiro.

-------------------------------

Toushiro's prov

_____________

Im still here in this dark void of pain and hopelessness, I can see the light those females created for me growing dimer all the time. Bits and pieces of my life are begging to return. But I wouldn't call them memories..no their more like nightmare's.

The things Im seeing are horrible all of them bring me pain, is this really my life ? So full of pain and misery, no I refuse to believe that was my whole exsistance. These things I see these nightmares arn't really helping me remmeber who I am though, but the one thing these things are showing me, is that I dont give up.

And thats a start, is is not. I at least I know one thing about what made me, me.

There is something else along with the nightmares I had heard a voice a little while ago, a voice I remmeber, it was of the girl who called me Tou-Tou-chan, she told me to keep fighting. But fighting in this place is so very challenging still, no matter how bad these nightmares get I have to make it to that light, even though Im uncertain about the lights saftey. It must be better than this darkness.

As the times passes though, the light gets dimer and dimer, and these nightmares are slowing my progress and making me doubt my resolve. I can feel a framilliar pressance from the light, one who needs my help, one who isn't giving up on me, I remember all the pain in my life, and that pressance that is just beyond my reach holds my true life, the happiness and hope . That being out there is fighting a battle I feel I should be helping with, Its cold and icy, crushing, engulfing I need to be out there with it, what ever it may be.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to : **MoonDrake **, **ToushirouLover **, **xHitsulover**. , **RKM4U **, **funnyjunkie **, **chibiussa** , **or-chan**


	19. Nightmares

N/ A - Sorry but the chps will robably be short, remember guys Im on limited time here lol, but I'll try to make them as long as I can. ^.^

_ haku fan1

**Confined Ice**

Chp # 19- Nightmares

" Damn it " Ichigo cursed irritably . He had now been wandering around for naerly twenty minutes all the while he could hear the battle of dragons not to far away. He knew his time was wearing thin. Every single inch of this place was in rough shape. Ichigo certainly wasn't an expert but this place didn't look like it had to long left. Every second the temperature dropped more and more.

As Ichigo wandered, he kept his eyes and senses open, however his eyes won in the end. As he walked through the warm field of melting ice he saw something paculiar. Something if he had seen in his first trip here would have dismissed but now seemed out of place. Giant slabs of thick frozen solid ice, sticking up from the ground. Ichigo thought it odd, so he decided to check it out.

When he finally arrived at his new destination he knew there was something here that wasn't right . The slabs of ice were in huge numbers, forming a giant filled in circle. There had to be at least one hundered of them. That wasn't the odd thing though, each ice slab was floating in mid-air about tree feet from the ground, and emitting a freezing breeze, and it was the only cold brezze he had felt since he stepped foot here.

The slabs were hard and sparkling so much so they reflected everything, like mirrors. Taking a look around Ichigo knew these Ice mirrors should also be melting giving the temperature of this place.

However they weren't. Ichigo raised his large hand up to the mirror and gently touched it, yup it was cold, freezing and that's why it didn't belong in this world, right now. Ichigos hand began to turn a blueish colour from the coldness this mirror was producing, he went to pull his hand off the surface but found he couldn't. He was stuck to the slab of ice, that probably weighed more than a ton.

He struggled with all his strength, and even tried to use his reitsu to get free, but still his hand remained flush against the impossibly cold surface. That however wasnt the only problem, his hand was beggining to get drawn into the mirror. He pulled back in the opposite direction trying to get his hand out of the mirror but once again was overpowered by the inaminent object.

He was being pulled in and there was nothing he do. It didn't take long for his entire arm to be drawn into the mirror. His thoughts raced wildly trying not to panick, Zangestsu was eriely quite in the back of his mind. He could do nothing as his whole body was sucked by force's unknown into the mirror.

Ichigo panicked and very confused. looked around wildy . " What the hell ...where am I " were the words he ushered, he found himself no longer in a melting world of ice instead he was in a framilliar looking town. People of all ages walked around him, all of them in kimono's.

He was in the rukongai, and on further inspection noticed he could see the ground through his hand, infact his whole body was see-through and he also realizied this was disrtrict one of the rukongai, the best standard of living, out of all the districts. Looking around he saw many souls walking the streets however when he called to them they all seemed to egnore him. Which really irked him, he wanted ansewers, this couldn't be part of Toushiro's soul.

He watched them pass by as if he weren't even 's when he realizied he was invisible to them.

Ichigo pondered about why that blasted mirror toke him here, and how he was going to get back. However his thought processes was interupted by a sudden burrage of angry shouts " Im telling you he did it that blasted demon! " an adult man screamed, while making dramatic hand gestures. A crowd of people soon formed around the man. Ichigo decided to see what the big deal was, he found he could just pass right through the people which saved him time.

" Harold enough you old goat, he may be strange but I doubt he stole from ya." an eldery women replied back. " No Meriam haven't you heard, he has a large wound to the head, like he was hit with a club. Why would someone here do that if he wasn't bad news " a much younger women argued. Meriam the older lady contemplated what she had heard. " I suppose your right, it dosen't make sense. "

Ichigo's attention was focoused immidiatly once he heard the words... head wound. If he recalled correctly Tosuhiro had gotten a nasty head wound in Varga and Kanna moved him to the rukongai. Suddenly a wave of coldness desened on his senses, it was diffenitly Toushiro's reitsu but it was ten times weaker than current.

He truned quickly, and gasped his suspisions were unfortunatly confirmed.

Walking through a small alley way on the other side of the street was none another than a very small Toushiro. He looked around eight years old. He was wearing old, tatered clothing which was deffenatly not a kimono, the kids snow white hair looked much more natural than it did when Ichigo met him. It fell losely in both of his teal eyes. But something was wrong he looked terrified, confused and was wabbling dangerously while holding his bleeding head. And boy was it bleeding.

As he passed, everyone stared at him, some worried as to why an eight year old was bleeding but no one spoke to him, an the others the majority of people they only sent him either hateful or scared glances.

The wobbly boy made his way up to one of the people who stared at him with a frightened look " Umm Sir do you know where I am " his voice was shaky and very confused. " how can you still be walking with an injury like that " the mans voice sounded terrified. Ichigo couldn't beleive it, why did this man sound so afraid of a bleeding kid.

But that changed when Toushiro turned slightly, he saw the wound in clear view it was aweful. Blood was seeping from his head and at the distance he was at Ichigo could see a glimer if white under all the blood, the boys skull was visible. The man started shaking " Its n-not possible to still be concious.... y-your a demon ! " and that's the last thing he heard

Ichigo felt like he was grabbed by his colar and dragged backwards, and he was now on his rear looking back at the mirror infront of him. '" well Im not going to touch another one of those things " he mummbled to himself still shaken on what he had just seen, while pulling his body of the wet ground. Ichigo had a strange feeling Toushiro was in this circle somewhere and as cafefully as possible navigated through the mirrors.

He had no disire to witness any more of whatever those things were, which he desperately wanted to know. Luckily for him Zangestu seemed to have an ansewer for everything.

**'**** I Think they are his memories Ichigo ' **Ichigo thought about it, it defenalty sounded plausible and choose to believe his sword for if you couldn't bielive yourself who could you believe in.

But this knowledge brought another question to his mind why would all his memories be here. Chooseing not to dwell on it Ichigo navigated though the mirrors of course he accenditly hit a few, it was ineviatble for as he got closer to the center the space in which to walk became narrorwer. It seemed as he got closer to the center of the circle, the memories got worse.

That became obvoius as he hit more mirrors and watched Aizen smileing over Toushiros mangled body, this defenintly wasn't what Ichigo wanted to see. It was bad enough he saw his friend in that condition he didn't want to see how he ended up in that condition.

It was getting harder nad harder to avoid the mirrors as the center became closer the mirrors also became more closed together. Ichigo was thankful when he cleared the mirrors having only hit a total of five. The last one he hit though, it was causing a burning questions to arise. But all those thoughts haulted at seeing the body of Toushiro lying in the center of the circle.

Ichigo immediately ran to his unconscious friend, and shoke him rather violently. However that approach didn't seem to be working. " Dammit Toushiro wake up. you hear me....Damn " Ichigo swore while still shaking his much smaller friend. " Come on don't you know everyones waiting for you to get the hell up Rangiu, Ukitake , Kanna and Hyourinmaru need you ".

Toushiro began to stir, it was barley a twitch but Ichigo saw it. " Toushiro your inner world is dying and if you dont kick into high gear, this place will die as will Hyourinmaru". It seemed the only thing he would react to was ' Hyourinmaru ' " He's in trouble Toushiro, he needs you, can you here me ". Slowly Toushiro lifted his eye lids Once that task was complete, with help from Ichigo he sat up. Ichigo didn't know what to think as Toushiro looked at him.

It was the same short whitey Ichigo had known before this hole mess except one crucial difference, his eyes. Oh the word dead dosen't even begin to describe them. They were hallow, they had no life what so ever to them, they were even worse than the fourth espades eyes. And those dead eyes were now glued on Ichigo which unerved him greatly. " K-kurosaki ? " it was question Ichigo noticed.

" Yeah Toushiro its me, err how are you feeling " Ichigo didn't quite know what to do at the moment. And felt stupid for asking how he was feeling, it was obvious he was feeling like shit.

" you must leave this place " Toushiros voice was just as hallow as his eyes, unfortunatly. The prodigy struggled to stand on shaking legs. Ichigo followed him, the boy was walking up to one of the mirrors and raised his hand. " Hey Toushiro don't touch those " Ichigo warned, he wasn't sure how the boy would react to what lied within those mirrors.

The white haired boy made a sound similar to a scoff. " I know what these are Kurosaki, as I see you do as well " Ichigo looked away how could he meet the other boys gaze, after all he had saw things about this person infront of him that he wasn't supposed too.

" Kurosaki I know what im doing, I must face each one of these....nightmares before I can help Hyourinmaru. And I must do this alone. I thank you for helping to wake me, but that is all you can do " Ichigo nodded he understood full well, Toushiro needed to save himself and Ichigo had full confindence in him. " Alright, do you have any messages for the outside world" Ichigo asked thinking of the people waiting for both thier return.

" Dont expect me back any time soon, repairing all this damage will take awhile. Take care of Matsumodo for me Kurosaki ". Ichigo blinked and smiled slightly " sure no problem " . " Tell Ukitake I expect there to be NO candy when I finally wake up, and it was good to hear her voice agian ". Still his voice was meek and as emotionless as his eyes. This was simply not the Toushiro Ichigo knew, he sounded broken and defeated.

And just like that in a flash Ichigo found himself in his real body infront of the prodigies bed side. Unohana and Ukitake were there. " Welcome back captain Kurosaki " Unohana melodous voice reached his ears. " Its good to be back " Ichigo waved. " Ichigo-kun what about Toushrio ? " Ukitake asked worry all over his face. " Well he has a few messages for the outside. Ukitake he said when he wakes up he expects to not see candy ".

At that Ukitake laughed. " He also says to not expect him back for a long while ". The laughing stopped. " I take he is fine though correct " Unohana inquired. Ichigo looked at the ground. " No he isnt, he still has to accomplish three things before he'll wake up. Including defeating this monstrous dragon that is causing his inner world to die, it was put there by the houkyoku...So he still has to fight unfortunatly ". Ichigo choose to not tell the older captains about those haunting eyes.

The other two adults looked at the unconscious captain and silently prayed for his success. While Ichigo couldn't stop thinking of the last mirror he had collided with.

Flashback-----------

Ichigo grumbled in annoyance as he hit yet another mirror. He looked aound a his new surrondings, by now he knew he couldn't escape until he viewed the memory he had touched. He was in a heavily wooded forest, that came out into a large medow. Snow and ice caked the ground. The area was freezing, it had to be minus fourty out here.

The medow was as wide and big as a lake. The entire ground was covered in a thick white blanket of untouched snow. that glimered in the moonlight. Looking in to the open snowed medow he saw tiny but deep footprints.

Ichigo followed them leading him straight to a small figure walking through the deep blanket. Ichigo firstly wondered why anyone would walk though the cold weather in the dead of night, as he got closer her saw the figure was a small child. And not just any child it was Toushiro, he had to be about three or four years old. He wore a thin shirt that was soaking wet from the snow.

Though snow was piled all the way up to his small chest as he pushed and sruggled his way through it, his small body shaking from the extream weather.

The white haired boy was bleeding badly from his shoulder, and he looked terribly cold. The little Toushiro kept walking until his little body fell, and he never got up again. His eye's looked dead, cold and hallow. and that was that he died in that field of ice.

And Ichigo was thrown back out of the mirror

-----end-------------------------------------------

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N - Yay theres another chp ^.^, lol I hope Im doing okay.

Oh and I got great news I now have links on my profile page of the character drawings for Kanna and Corina, so feel free to check them out. But if you do please be nice okay, Im not that good or I don't think so lol.

Thanks for reading until next time ^.~

Thanks to : **kbookworm3 **, **or-chan **, **Toushirolover **, **funniejunkie **, **MoonDrake**


	20. Endurance

**Confined Ice**

Chp # 20- Endurance

Ichigo retold his recent mission to captains Unohana and Ukitake. The healer did not like the situation, of course Ichigo left out some details like the memories he witnessed but he tried to explain the best he could about when he found Toushiro and what the young captain was like when he awoke. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the young captains death off his mind.

Ichigo wasn't one to pry into other peoples lives or deaths in this case, but this just wasn't right, something had to be off, it's the situation the death occured in.. He had so many questions, the thoughts were like a plague. Why the hell would a four year old be out in the middle of a winter night? Where the hell were his parents? Why wasn't he even wearing proper cloths, on such a cold night?

And the biggest one why the hell was he bleeding so badly ? I mean gosh he was just a little squirt in the flash back, nothing but skin and bones.

Curiosity plagued the 5th division captain, although Ichigo was sure he wouldn't like the answer , he still wanted to know. Trying to push those thoughts aside he left fourth division to find Kanna and Rangiku both women deserved to know what he had found out, after that he was going to left fouth division around an hour later .

Almost immediately after Ukitake left, Toushiro began to get much worse as his wounds re-opened. a high fever plagued his small damaged body and much to Unohana's horror new wounds were appearing out of nowhere at an astonishing rate of speed. Most of them were in the shapes os slash. Blood began to soak his body.

It had already been twenty minutes and Unohana couldn't stop it, she called for both Isane and Hanataro to help her try to close his wounds that kept appearing. It was obvious to the healer he and Hyourinmnaru were fighting off the invader to his soul, and she prayed for his success.

----------------------------10th Division-------------------------------

Sitting behind her captains desk certainly did feel strange, she was just so used to him behind it, diligently working on the paperwork with his creased eyebrows. A stack of paper work before her, an inkwell and a brush she knew of her task the dreadful and constant piling paperwork. However the busty, excitable blonde just couldn't focus enough to do it.

Her mind was on her small captain. She was so worried, Ichigo had already stopped by to tell her about the news. Although the news only increased her worry she was still glade Ichigo had told her. Besides even if her worry scale had hit its peak she was still feeling a little happy, because even though her captain was in so much pain right now and on the verge of loseing himself he still cared enough to ask Ichigo to watch over her while he could not.

But than that was her captain, and was who he was always going to be. The women toke some comfort in that knowledge. Aizen had been defeated with only two deaths which was surprising to say the least, plus she had gained two more friends, however if her captain died than she didn't know what she would do. If she could, if she had the power, Would she wish that time be reversed so he was alive and Aizen as well, and lose her new friends. Not that it's possible but still, though she hated to admit she probably would wish that.

She couldn't help it her captain was more like a little brother whom she loved dearly, and right now she was once again powerless to help him. The strawberry blond played with her shiny necklace as she prayed silently with tears falling down her smoth skin.

-------------------4th division------------------------------------------------------------------

Unohana had hoped this would end quickly his injuries were being sustained at a rapid rate. The blood soaking his body was getting critical. The wounds he obtaining were all slash's, burns and stabs. Just now before her very eyes his shoulder was savagly ripped open, his breathing was labordered and his small battered body was begining to convulse . Whatever battle he was fighting, it was apparent he was not on the winning end.

---------------Toushiros inner world---------------

Toushiro squated on the musshy iced ground panting heavily. Sweat streamed down his face mixing with blood. His whole body felt heavy. He had no reiatsu at all at the moment and he was still exsausted from the other battle, plus his time with Aizen hadn't done him any favors.

he gripped his shoulder in pain, as stickly crimson blood flowed out from the wound, inbetween his finger. It fell slowly ryhmicly on the wet ground making ploping noises as it struck the not so hard surface.

The skeletal version of Hyourinmaru laughed at the pair " I dont know why you continue to fight on. You obviously can't defeat me little child " its voice was filled of malice and held a mocking arora to it. Toushiro glared at it, he didn't just face all thoughs nightmarish memories to lose, plus it just called him a child. Hyourinmaru seemed to agree as it lunged at its undead counterpart.

The dragons once again collided with each other, however Hyourinmaru was at a disavantage he was also out of reitsu and his naturel wepons did no good against a creature made from bone. However the bone based creature could do damage as it slashed mercilously at Hyourinamaus dull tender hide, with its sharp powerful claws.

Blood began to streamed from the ice dragons body.

Hyourinmaru did have one advantage on his side his weight, bone would weigh less than mass and muslce so Hyourinmaru body checked the beast backwards. He looked at his distressed wielder with worry '**Young one, this will not work. even though we are united we are both fatigued our power grows thiner ' **Hyourinmarus deep voice echoed through Toushiros mind. **" I know ....Damn it. I wish I wasn't so exsausted. If only I had gotten to you sooner, you would still have strength left ". ****' Young one do not blame yourself, we must not dwell on what has already passed ' **Hyourinmaru reminded.

Toushiro let his eyes travel over the area, his soul was nearly dead. That pain was much worse than that whish was inflicted to his body. He found it hard to concentrate. his body had numerous wounds, his shoulder left shin, stomach and back were all severyl wounded. **" hyourinmaru can you fire an ice based attack srong enough to freeze him solid ? ". **Hyourinmaru paused for a moment before responding '** No... I would need a few minutes to gather the strength necessary and that would be the only time I could fire off an attack involving reitsu ' **

Toushiro closed his teal eyes, so in other words the dragon was telling him it was their very last shot. **" A few minutes....well than I'll just have to hold out that **

**long ".**

**' Toushiro I do not approve of this plan ' **Hyourinmaru growled out his worry. The dragon was not answered for a long moment. they could hear their enemy taunting them in the background noise

**" Hyourinmaru Im going to take my place in the sky. I need your faith to fuel me. I have been without you for far to long and I would rather die hear with you than with out you. We are a team, and this is our only shot my friend are you with me ? ". **Hyourinmaru's mighty jaws turned upwards slighty in what could only be a proud smile as it turned its lithe body to face its young wielder.

**' Toushiro I have been waiting a very long time for this day. The day when you truley sore, you have proven yourself to be a true dragon my friend. I will always be with you, be careful young one '. **Toushiro stod shakily while blood dripped from his numerous wounds. He couldn't believe it, he finally sored according to Hyournmaru. That ment hyourinmaru no longer thought he was in need of training.

When he had first achieved his shikai Hyourinmaru told him the day he truly sored would be the day they were truly complete as a team. Whice also ment if he should survive this his Bankai would also be complete.

With a stong will and heart guiding him he ran towards the intruder, his legs burned with pain, with each step. " Foolish whelp " the skeletal dragon roared as it lunged for the tiny captain. Toushiro barly dodged the huge claw. Ice chunks were knocked everywhere causing him to lose balence on his already worse for wear legs and fall to the ground. The intruder seemd to take the bait and lunged again ignoring Hyourinmaru completely.

From his postion on the ground the only way to dodge was to roll out of the way, once agian ice chunks were torn from the soggy ground. They hit the captain with incredible force one sharp piece imbedded itself deep within his thigh. Toushiro grunted in pain as he pulled the ice chunk fom his flesh and quickly got back on his feet. The enemy was continuing its asult, lunging for him, sweeping the ground trying to get him while at the same time causeing more damage to the inner world.

Toushiro was slowing, his body was so tired and his vision was getting blurry. As such he failed to see the giant claw coming at him, and it was too late as it pirced his abdomen. He screamed out in pain as a single talon pirced him all the way through his body, blood was flowing out of the new wound like a river. All the while Hyourinmaru watched silently gathering his remaining power.

The undead dragon removed its talon causeing Toushiro to cry out in pain again and fall with a lod thud to the ground. Than it picked his body up in its boney hand and squeezed tightly. Toushiro roared in agony as all his wounds were strained and blood was literaly being forced out of them. ( Kindda like when theres a small hole in like a gogurt wrapper and than you sqeeze it xD )

Than he had the distinct pleasure of hearing his bones buckle and crack.

-----------4th--------

Unohana feared the worst as she looked down at her newest patient. Nearly every bone in his upper body just broke and or cracked infront of her very eyes. The young captain shoke violently as he let lose an ear sahttering pained cry. Blood was gushing from him and overflowing falling on to the floor. It would only take another two minutes for his body to be drained of blood.

Almost all of the wounds that hadn't been healed from the battle a week ago and the torture had re-opened plus these new wounds. She honestly didn't know if he could last much longer. " Captain Unohan His respiratory system is failing ! " Isane warned. Unohana nodded and started to use her reitsu to heal his lungs which had been punctured.

-----inner world-----

**' Toushiro Im ready you must get away fom him ! ' **Hyourinmaru roared. Incredible pain, that's all he could register at the moment. He couldnt breath or speak all he could do was scream as the intruder continued to literally squeeze the life out of him. Toushiro squeezed his teal eyes shut. He couldn't give up, not now. Not after how far he had come, after everything he endured it was his time he finally sored through the sky and obtained his freedom.

Everyone had always said that his intelligence or speed was his greatest strength, but he disagreed it was his endurence, his will to live. With that thought in mind he scavenged the last speck of reitsu he possed and forced it aound his body. The skeletal beast roared in pain as its bones were being burnt by the accumulated reistu, it immediately through Toushiro to the ground.

As soon as Toushito hit the ground Hyourinmaru sprang towards the enemy dragon with incredible speed, he shot the highy concentrated beam of ice at the undead beast which hit it directly. The enemy froze instantly, and Hyourinmaru rammed into the frozen enemy causeing him to literally break and crack into pieces. The Ice dragon than landed beside its wielder.

Toushiro was quickly losing conconiouness, the ground was beginning to colour red from his blood. It was hard and painful but the small captain manged to turn the sides of his mouth upwards. It was small and a little akward, but a smile none the less, it has been so very long since he had a reason to smile. " Ne Hyourinmaru, Im real glade that we are togther again " he mumbled his voice was no better than his vision at this point. Hyourinmaru smiled fondly at its young wielder " Young one, I am so very proud of you. You rest now and I will be here waiting for you to wake. So we may piece together this place once again ". That was all Toushiro heard before he fell asleep.

------------ 4th division--------------------------

Unohana smiled at the young captain, his wounds had ceased appearing and his breathing slowed down to a rythmic pace. This confirmed he had finally won. All though he was still in critical condtion and the three shikigami were still desperately trying to keep the prodigy stable the fact was, he had finally concurred his nightmares. Unohana was so very proud of him at that moment. She had always been rather motherly it was her nature, but these feeling were stronger towards Toushiro Hitsugaya than any other shikigami. And she would do what ever it toke to make sure that he did not die. She couldnt fail him, not after he had done so well.

= 4 months later 10th division

Rangiku sighed heavily as she willing filled out the dreadful paperwork. Ichigo had said to not expect him back for a while but this was ridiculous, he had gone into a coma. It killed her, but Unohana was working her healing magic and almost all of his injuries were healed now, he wasn't in critical care any more. Thats right Unohana was still healing him and it had been four whole months and he was just declared stable a month ago. Unohana was working for hours on end healing him.

He was going to be fine, Unohana had constantly reassurred her, so she was defentitly happy about that, but now it was the waiting. " Knock, knock " a voice brought Rangiku from her museings. " Oh Kanna-chan please come in " Rangiku smiled brightly at the newest captain. Thats right, Yamamoto went to see the central 46 personaly.

And both Kanna and Corina were accepted as Shikigami, though Kanna was the only captain in history to not even own a sword. But than changing into a powerful yet beautiful beast made up for that. Plus her srength equled Ichigo so they couldn't have her just roaming around to do as she pleased. So she was made captain of squad two and Corina her vice-captain. Corina was her same cheerful self, needless to say she got along well with Yachiru much to the rest of soul societies dismay.

She could often be found in four places 11th division, 5th division, 10th division and her own 2nd division. Today she was at Ichigo's heal .Yamamoto also annoced that Toushiro would be able to keep his captains postion seeing as how he hadn't betrayed soul society.

" I cant believe it Rangiku, your willingly doing paperwork " Kanna was truly amazed " So I guess I owe Ikkaku some money ". Rangiku immediatly put on a pouty face

" Ne Kanna-chan your mean. I can work its just sooooooo broing. The only reason Im doing it now is because I dont want Captain to have to do 14 stacks of work when he wakes up " the blond replied while glaring at the formentioned work.

Kanna walked over to the couch and sat down silently " I cant believe Rukia asked me to be a bridsmade at her wedding. Iv'e got to admit Im a little nervous ". Rangiku smiled at the girl and decied to hold off on the paper work as she joined the younger Vargain girl on the couch. " Kanna-chan your such a silly girl. Rukia-chan likes you, everyone dose your a very likeable person. And you'll be great at the wedding your our great new friend and dont forget it " Rangiku hugged the other women tightly.

" Rangiku......thankyou " Kanna wispered softly. Rangiku released the girl so she could look at her. " For what Kanna-chan " the blond blinked in confusion. " for everything.......but most of all for takeing care of Toushiro " she smiled softly looking at her hands, a lite shade of pink dustig her pale face. Rangiku's face cracked with a huge knowing smile. **I have a feeling that I might be attending another wedding in the future....But with them it might take awhile. Their both so stubborn well I guess I'll just have to endure it.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Thanks To : **Dominican Kitsune** , **kbookworm3** , **White Alchemist Taya** , **ToushirouLover **, **Funnyjunkie **, **MoonDrake**


	21. Golden days

A/N_ okay so this chp takes place 5 monthsafter the last one. so its been nearly a year since toushiro has been in a coma

**Confined Ice**

Chp # - Golden days

Toushiro had now been soundly asleep for 5 months. His pyshical injuries were all healed leaving behinde only deep raged scars. Peace had been returned to the seireitei. With every division now having at least a captain or vice-captain things were starting to fall slowly back into place. Kanna was a very efficent captain, she got the work done quickly but also knew how to relax, she often attened Rangiku parties but never drank sake. Much to Rangiku's disappointment, according to Kanna Vargians didn't believe in drinking alchol.

Being that as it may, Rangiku just had to drag the new captain to all the best bars, it became known not to hit on her. It was practically suicide to say the least. Corina didn't like paperwork, or maybe she just couldn't sit still long enough to get more then 30 sheets completed.

Kanna visited Toushiro in fourth division every single day, come rain or shine she would be there. Rangiku visited most days, missing a few because her habits like drinking., or paperwork. Yup Rangiku vowed until her captain wakes up that she would do the work. With Aizen gone the future seemed bright, a wedding just on the horizen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Rukia what the hell is that ? " Ichigo pointed to the sketch book infront of his soon to be wife. " Oh its my new chappy car see " she replied holding the car up for Ichigo to see it clearly. Ichigo stared dully at the petite womens newest masterpiece. It looked like a squigly oval with smaller cirles on the four sides, along with some animal as a hood. Ichigo used his male intuition to tell him, tha animal was a rabbit and the circles were suppose to be wheels.

" Rukia..." Ichigo hesitated " Why do your drawings suck ? ". Almost at lighting speed the sketch book was thrown into his face " My chappy car dosen't suck ! You baka strawberry ! " the small shikigami fumed. Ichigo chuckled at her, yup that's his Rukia alright. On to a new topic " I heard you asked Kanna to the wedding ? ".

Rukia nodded " Yes I did. Shes so nice its hard not to be-friend her. "

" So than who will be paired with whom at the wedding ? " Rukia inquired , now that the wedding had been brought up, takeing out a sheet of paper ready to right the names down. " Well lets see for gromsmen we have Dad as best man, Renji, Ikkaku, Uryuu, Chad, Urahara, Kenpachi and hopefully Toushiro. " Ichigo replied. Than Rukia named off the bridsmades " Than we have made of honour Orihime, Rangiku, captain Unohana, Yourichi, Karin, Yuzu, and Kanna. After that we have Nii-sama walking me down the ailse, the captain commander as the preacher. Corina-chan is the ring holder and Yachiru the flower girl " Rukia finished.

The next twenty minutes or so was decieding who walks with who which were finally decieded on : Rangiku and Renji, Yourichi and Urahara, Unohana and Kenpachi, Orihime and Uryuu, Karin and Chad, Yuzu and Ikkaku and if he's up Toushiro and Kanna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You know Kanna-chan your to much like captain " Rangiku pouted, with a face to match her tone. Kanna blinked, but otherwise shrugged off the comment.

" Rangiku, not everyone likes sake " Ukitake defened the newest captain. Kanna smiled at the older man " Thankyou Ukitake-san "

" Kanna please theres no need to be so formal " Ukitake smiled while doing some sort of waving motion with his hands, to stress his point. Kanna paused not quite sure whether to believe him. Growing up in Varga she had always been taught to use manners towards her elders.

" I dont know....umm how about we compermise, Ukitake-kun " Kanna replied smileing. Ukitake chuckled warmly at her " Thats fine, Kanna-san " he replied. Shunsui was silent listening closelt to the coversation as he drank his beloved sake, of course Rangiku was indulging in the drink as well. After all it was fact to all of seireitei, where there is free sake avalible Rangiku was not be far behinde.

" Kanna-chan Im interested, you have been here a while now.. Whats your opinion of the captains ? " Rangiku questioned. Now that was a thinker, infact everyone present began to gather their ideas.

" Well..." she began decideing to start from squad one " Old man.... Ummm okay I'll just say it. Hes an old bastard who's always stuck up, and mean and grouchy and on occasion smelly. Added to the fact he sealed me away I hate him very much. " She said this with an absolutly cheery face. While everyone else was watching with a sweat bubble.

" Ikkaku... well I like him. He's reckless and battle crazed,not to mention kinda clueous. But hes strong, loyal and passionate. "

" Captain Unohana, well I got no negitive comments at all. Shes very nice nad caring she remids me of a mom " Kanna smiled sweety thinking of the healer. " I think everyone would agree with you on that Kanna-chan " Shunsui remarked. Hell even the 11th division had no complaints about the healer.

" Ichigo errrrr. Lets see I think he's a little to serious, and can be soooooo dense sometimes. But again I like him. Captain Kuchiki well lets just say it, he kind has a stick up the ass all the time " she said rather bluntly. So much so Shunsui spat out his sake and coughed a bit.

" Byakuaya ? What do you mean ? " Ukitake inquired. " I'll explain for you Kanna-chan " Rangiku annouced happily " Its like this, he's to uptight and cold and serious and stiff along those lines, and never ass any fun, hence theres always a stick up his ass " the exburent blond smiled broadly. Kanna nodded showing that she agreed.

" Captain Komommora....ummm he's way to loyal to the old fart. But he is a big dog so I guess its in his genes or something. You know man's best friend " She shrugged thinking of the canine captain. She turned to Shunsui who was next and again smiled that oh so sweet smile. " Now Kanna-chan be nice " Shusui commented.

" Kyouroku-kun Im going to be honset. I think your very nice and fun to be around. But your always drunk and lazy and chase to many girls ". Shunsui scrathced his stuble " Well Im certainly not going to deny those faults " he grinned broadly. Kanna didn't continue instead she kinda spaced out with a slight red staining her young face.

The other three occupents exchanged devious smiles " What about captain, Kanna-chan ? " Rangiku promted. All eyes were glued on the 2nd division captain. All waiting to hear her honest opinion " Ummmm I dont know. I mean I haven't spoken to him for over fifty years " she replied, obviously trying to get out of saying anything. " Well Kanna, from all of our story exchanging of shiro -chan, he really hasn't changed ...at all. Well maybe a little but he's really not that different " Ukitake reassured.

" Yeah Kanna-chan....... from your stories captain was a brat just like how he was in the rukongai. And now he's a more defined brat, like a classily brat. He's still braty but in a polite way.. its very confuseing " Rangiku added the last part as an after thought.

" Okay well umm how I remenber him was stubborn, rude, serious, lonely but loyal, honset and strong. Obviously I like him its common knowledge now ,that we were freinds. " She concluded not willing diverg any deeper into her already cofused emtional state. " Thats all " Rangiku pouted, the sneaky vice-captain was hopeing to get a confession in that. Kanna sent a chilling glare her way, apparently Kanna noticed that too. " Yes Rangiku " her voice was even and controlled, but straight to the point.

After a long akward pause Ukitake decided to speak " So Kanna, what about me ? " a hardy smile was plastered from one end of the man's face to the other.

" Well I think your very kind, and wise and alot of fun to be around. But your kind of childish sometimes actually most of the time ". Ukitake only continued to smile at her

" Continueing kenpachi... well lets just say it.... he's fun to play with ". Nearly evreyone gaped at her , they didn't expect that to come from her. And their sock was pourly concealed.

" W-W-WHAT !!! ? " all three other occupents shouted. Kanna blinked not seeing why she got that reaction " Well, im at 11th division alot because Corina-chan, so Kenpachi and I always fight and its alot of fun. Although I think he needs to tone down the insenty a liitle bit, but despite his image he tries despertalt to maintain in public he really is a sweet heart " She smiled as if this was obvious, no one said anything to that.

" And Kurostuchi well... he's a freack-show. Thats all ...he's scary and creepy and kind of reminds me of some child abducter ..Well thats my opinion of all the captains ". She annouced with a triumpent look on her face. Rangiku once again laughed at her " Kanna-chan your too much " the blond managed to get out.

After Rangiku's happy laugh disiapated a new topic came up, of course it was the wedding.

" I still can't beilieve the wedding is at the end of the week " Shunsui commented, sake in hand. " I know, and Orihime-chan and the others are coming tommoro. Im so excited to see her agian " Rangiku exclaimed. Kanna at this point stayed silent listening to the others speak of their human friends. And how the captain commander allowed Urahara to return for the wedding and things along those lines.

The truth was she was really nervous about meeting them. Meeting new people was still hard for her, although Rangiku assured her she was a naturel social butterfly. She still couldn't help but feel nervous, these people coming tommoro were the rest of the famous ryoka group that had helped out soul society so many times, they were all famous here. Eventually the assembled group of friends parted ways, and prepared for the next day.

--------------------------------------Next day ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___4th division___

Unohana smiled fondly at the young Vargian girl, here she was again. The girl had come everyday since Toushiro had been rescued. It warmed the healers heart to know, that the young prodigy had someone so devoted to him. The truth was Unohana expected him to wake any day now, according to the live reitsu samples she toke recently he was all good to go.

Everyone who visited lately had said that he had a healthly glow to him, a peaceful experssion. Ichigo had commented once that he didn't believe it was even Toushiro. The orange haired captains reasoning was that, the snowy captain looked too vulnerable to be the Toushiro he knew. Everyone fully agreed with that statement, it was 100 percent true after all. He did look to vulnerable, to fragile like he could be broken at a single touch.

Kanna smiled happily looking down at her comatose friend. " Hello Tou-Tou-chan, Im back " she annouced. " I can't stay very long today though. Im meeting the rest of the humans today, you know Ichigo's friends and family. Im a little nervous though. I know you would probably scoff if you ever heard me say that. But its true I mean they all are so important and everyone keeps telling me that i'll love them..."

she paused, and let a small sigh escape her lips. " The truth is Im really excited to meet them, but I would rather have met them with you there. Maybe than I wouldn't be so scared " her smile became sad.

" I hope you can hear me Tou-Tou-chan. I know you still have things to do, but please hurry up. I miss you alot you short brat, I can't wait to be able to talk to you again. Ichigo really wants you at the wedding, its at the end of the week. Rukia asked me to be a bridsmade. Shes having a western style wedding"

Kanna looked over at the clock, and back to his still body " I have to go now, I gotta pick up Corina-chan and meet everyone at squad five. Ill see you tommoro Tou-Tou-chan". She gently ran her slender fingers across his jaw line and smiled. Without another word she turned and left, biding Unohana a farewell as she exited the division.

Kanna went back to her division where Corina was waiting for her. The bubbly child was waving her arms frantically in the air, a huge lovable smile plastered on her sweet face. " Onii-chan " she hollered. Corina had taken to calling Kanna her sister, which the red eyed girl had no objections too. Kanna rather liked the idea of having a sister.

" Are you ready to go Corina-chan " kanna asked her vice-captain.

Corina's reaction was too of course smile bightly while gripping her captains hand " Yeah ! Lets go meet strawberry heads wacky family and friends ".

They had heard alot about the people they were just about to meet, and if any of it was true they were in for one strange meeting. So the newest addtions to seireitei headed off towards the 5th division compound. It didn't take to long to arrive, they pair slid open the door. The two seated officers weren't ready to be attacked upon opening said door.

"OHHH she's sooo KAWAII !!!!!" a loud happy voice screamed. Before Corina even knew what was going on she found herself being hugged tightly. Kanna just starred dumbly at the women, not knowing what to do. The women who had Corina in a vice-grip like hug was beautiful and very simliar to Rangiku. She had long silky

Orange-ish / lite brown hair that reached down to her lower back. Two sparkling flower shaped hair pins at either side of her head.

Kanna could feel the girls power from those pins. She had big grey eyes full of innocence and excitment and a very large chest, though not quite as big as Rangiku's.

" Orihime let her breath " Ichigo said deadpanned. The women otherwise known as Orihime imideatly realeased Corina. Orihime giggled with a slight blush of embarrassment " Sorry " she apologized.

Corina finally able to see her attacker smiled. " Thats okay ! Im Corina "

Kanna saw the other occupents of the room. A tall giant of a man who was wearing bright human clothing, he looked mexican. One had ink black hair with a blue tint to it. He had glasses and wore sparkling cross braclet on his wrist. A girl with honey brown hair and big innocents brown eyes, she looked very sweet. Standing next to her was a girl totally opposite from her. This girl had shoulder length straight black hair. A board experssion and dull bored eyes. She gave off that tomboy vibe.

The last man was much older, he looked around his fourties. He had short black hair and and an unshaven face, leaving stuble behinde. This man was also literally a foot infront of Kanna, with tears running down his face. " Why dose my idiot sun always get the pretty girls " the gentleman sobbed, while looking her over, a perverted glint to his eyes, one that the Vargian girl didn't miss. A vain immediately popped out on her head, and before the older man had time to react she punched him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Screaming about how everyone likes to hurt him and something about mother? (...Masaki ^.^.....)

Kanna had a personal boundary issue, and also didn't appreciate preverted old men, who she just met breathing down her neck. Seeing as she was good freinds with Shunsui and he fit that title, on the other hand he wasn't stupid enough to hit on her. Ichigo scratched the back of his head " Well thats my dad Isshin Kurosaki " he introduced.

Kanna nodded at Ichigo showing she heard him, and than turned to the rest of the occupents " Hello everyone my name is Kanna ".

" Well hi there Kanna-chan, Corina-chan. Im Orihime Inoue " the big breasted women smiled brightly, matching the smile that was currently on Corina's face. Somehow Kanna knew right away Corina was going to have another friend.

The black haired boy with glasses stepped foreward. " Im Uryuu Ishida ". The tall giant mexican was next as he introduced himself as " Im Sado Yastotra, but you can call me Chad "

The honey haired girl was next " Hello Im Yuzu Kurosaki " she bowded politly. At seeing the bow, Kanna also bowed back.

Than the last one went, the one with black hair and dull eyes " Hi Im Karin Kurosaki "

And things went from there. Kanna found she rather liked most of these people. They were all very friendly and nice, especially Orihime. Corina being who she is had to ask everyone about twenty questions a minute. After that punch to the face Isshin stayed clear away from the Vargain captain. Rangiku and some other's joined the reunion later and thats when it turned into a pary. Complete with sake of course, compliments of Rangiku and Shunsui. Yuzu, Karin and Corina weren't allowed any of it obviously with their age.

It didn't take long for the wedding to come up Ichigo and Rukia explained who would be walking with whom, and also that Urahara and Yourichi weren't arriving until the wedding day. Rukia also made a shocking request. " As you all know I still dont have any dresses picked out " the Kuchiki girl turned to Uryuu " I thought that prehaps you could make them Uryuu ". She asked smiling at his floored experssion.

" O-of course. It would be an honour Rukia ". After that the whole room started chattering endlessly,. The wonderful sound of laughter could probably be heard from the 11th division. Orihime was havinng a blast teaching Corina her culinary delites. Much to everyones dismay the tiny girl became a fan of Orihimes cooking, course Rangiku was helping. Orihime seemed very confused as to why to one would try her cooking they all politely refused, even Kanna. While watching Rangiku teach Corina a ton of her favourite recipes Orihime noticed something.

" Rangiku-san....where's Toushiro-kun ? " Orihime asked noticing he wasn't here yelling at Rangiku like normal. The rooms happy atmosphere vanished almost instantly, Rangiku's face twisted in to a depressed look and Kanna didn't look all that better.

" Toushiro-kun has been in a coma for almost a year Orihime-san " Ukitake explained. Horror immediately toke over the girls features. " What is he okay ? What happened ? " she asked distraught. " He was taken prisoner by Aizen and tortured physically and mentally. However he's perfectly fine right now, sleeping peacefully in forth division. So you don't need to worry Orihime-san. Now no more depressing talk " Ukitake smiled warmly. " We got a wedding on the way ".

Slowly the rooms happy carfree atmosphere returned, once again idle chatter was heard through out the room. Corina, Rangiku and Orihime got back to their interesting cooking lessons. Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku started a three way fight. Shunsui was drinking while eveyone else was ingaged in a dissuion of some sort. Well almost everyone...

Kanna watched the room quietly. sure she was happy in some way, it was hard not to be even the slightest bit happy with these people. But she wasnt really enjoying herself, it was just impossible without Toushiro around. She just couldn't do it, have fun that is. She and Toushiro were inseparable for 25 years, and knowing he was still in a coma hurt her deeply. Although she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

She looked around the room and smiled. This, here. now, the party, this was the people that surronded her's golden days. Her golden days were in the middle of a Vargain war running for her life, death strong in the air, when she finally realized that she had fallen in love with her best friend.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

Thanks to : FunnyJunkie , Dominican Kitsune , ToushirouLover ,


	22. Wedding Bells

An- This is by far the longest chapter I have ever writen, lol xD

Im extreamly sorry I thought my brother didnt have another computer, but apparently he has a really old crapy one icase of emecerneyes soo Ill be able to finish. ^.^

**Confined Ice**

Chp # 22 - Wedding Bells

Today was a monumentous day for Seireitei. The day had finally arrived, Shikigami and a small group of humans could be seen running in every which direction. Why you ask, well it was the wedding day of Ichigo Kuroskai and Rukia Kuchiki. Yes praise the great spirit king the day had finally arrived. Now being that is was such and important event seireitei was bussier than ever with preperations.

The cereomony was being held on the Soukyoku hill. Chairs and the altar, flowers and food were all being brought up to the hill, as the shikigami set things up. The feast was being prepared by a number of shikigami including Rangiku and Orihime, much to everyone eles dismay. Most of the people involved in the wedding were getting ready. Because the event was on the horizen.

Ichigo was waiting with all the groomsmen, all of them in black tuxes. The atmosphere was lively and loud, being the collected group of people. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Renji, Isshin, Uryuu, Chad and Urahara. " Now Ichigo for the honey moon I got you some good, strong sake. Itll be more fun if 'yer messed up " the lumbering Kenpachi stated while holding a bottle of finelt aged alchol to the 5th division captain.

Ichigo looked at the giant man incredously " Are you crazy Kenpachi, Im never giving Rukia alchol ever again. Not after what happened last time " the orange haired teen shuddered remebering that disastrous night. Renji and Ikkaku both laughed loudly also having the sma flash back. " Man now that was fun " Ikkaku stated. A vain appearedm on Icvhigos forehead.

" That was not fun ! Byakuya nearly disembolled me and you two idiots only watched and laughed " he seethed at the two. Urahara toke out his fan and covered his face stiflinghis own laughter, that prospect was just too much. Byajuya beating Ichigo for getting his baby sister wasted beyond belife. " Now Now Ichigo, it dose sound rather hilarious " The shady shop keeper defened Renji and Ikkaku.

Urahara turned to Renji " Right freelouder-san " he promted. Renji deadpanned " Dammit its been years since I free louded off of you, cant you just shut it " the red haired vice captain yelled irrated, with a pulsating vain on his head.

All the sudden a shrill laughter filled the room. All the present males turned to find the source of this laughter, which was none other than Rangiku. And of corse she looked gorgeous The bridsmade dress was elegant to say the least. It clung comfortaably to her body. The dress was a soft violet colour, which came down just below the knee. It had a plum coloured ribbon like stap, that snaked down into an emprior bust line. Which just means the riobbon like strapes curv under the bust. ( its hard to descibe )

And a plum waist band. The dress covered almost all clevege which for Rangiku was a big change. It left just enough visible to condidered sexy.

" Renji you look just like captain with that vain popping out ! Aha hahaha " She laughed again. A smile made its way onto may of the mens faces, it had been a very long time since Rangiku could relate anything to her captain and laugh. The busty womens attention soon went to Uryuu " Uryuu the girls and I love the dresses, you really outdid yourself hun " she complimented.

At hearing the compliment to his desighning skills Uryuu's face heated up " Umm Thankyou Matsumodo-san " he replied pushimg his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

" Now " Rangiku annoced turning to an angle that gave her aview of everyone in the room. " Theres been a slight delay " she annoced. Ichigo could feel his heart stop beating before he burst out " WHAT ? "

Rangiku chuclked at hm " Relax Ichiigo, no one wants mine and Orihimes cooking so alot ofthe food has to be remade. The cooks said it will be a two hour delay. Although I dont understand wh no will eat our food I mean its so yummy ". Everyone remained silent, not saying anything about that topic. After a few minutes of silence Rangiku decied to leave " Well it looks like I cant stay much longer, so ill be leaving you handsome men " and with that the blonde bombshell left.

" Two hours ? Damn, wake me when your getting married " Ikkaku stated as he headed for the coach that was in the rooms cornoor. The rest of the men had simlar reactions. ichigo sighed wondering what he would do in the spare time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuchiki mansion

" Lady Rukia wont you let us prepare you for the wedding " begged on of the many maids the Kuchikis had in their employ. Rukia smiled softly at the maid. " No Im sorry but I promised my friends I would put myself in their hands. I hope you understand " Rukia replied. The maid nodded and bowed politly taking her leave.

Rukia was completely excited she wasnt in the least bit nervous, although she couldnt say the same for her darling brother. Byakuya was running around everywhere making preperations. As such Rukia couldnt get a hold of him to tell him she was about to leave. The girls would most likely be finishing up already. With one last glance at the house she turned and left out the door rather quickly, praying she wasnt too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihimes bright smile seemed to light up the room, as she looked at her work triumphly . Kanna who was on the receiving end just felt a little nervous and it defentitly showed. When Orihime noticed the girls obvious discomfort her smile vanished and concern replaced it as the dominant emotion. " Whats the matter Kanna-chan " the big breasted healer asked.

Kanna looked at her reflection in the mirror, Orihime had insisted she wear this ' make up ', that it would make her look fabulous. But she on the other hand hated it. Orihime had applied it so it was light, and not caked on, but even so Kanna felt like she was wearing a mask. Coming from years of isolation would do that.

By this time Rangiku had appeared silently in the door way, going unoticed. " Im sorry Orihime-chan, but Im not a big fan of this....face paint " Kanna replied looking down at her hands.

Orihime blinked, a girl who didnt like make up. " But you look so beautiful Kanna-chan " Orihime reasoned. Kanna seemed to having a hard time with this issue " Back in Varga The other girls were into all this face paint stuff. I was different I didnt really like it all, it made me feel fake. But even so I went along with it pretending to like it, so that the others wouldnt exclude me " she paused looking back at her reflection.

" So than what changed your mind, I mean why did you stop pretending for them. Not like thats a bad thing, oh please dont take that the wrong way " Orihime quickly corrected herself. At the statement Kanna smiled at her " Its okay Orihime-chan. It was actually Toushiro who inspired me to voice my opinions. He told me once that I should just be myself, and not to cave so easliy to other peoples demands.' Thats how a coward lives their lives ' he said. Of corse he was real rude while saying it "

" But he was right, I was just being what I thought I should be, to have friends. I wasnt being myself. After I told the other females, they completely ignored me. No girl in all of Varga would speak to me, but I didnt care much for them anyway ". Before Kanna could turn to face Orihime, said girl flung herself at the Vargian girl, hugging her tightly.

" Oh Kanna-chan that was a great story " Orihime smiled. Rangiku smiled softly at the two younger girls, and walked into the room. She grabbed a cloth and wet it in the sink, than walked up to the other girls. " Oh Hi Rangiku-chan " Kanna greeted " Yes Hello Rangiku-san " Orhime welcomed the blonde back, while releasing Kanna. Rangiku gently placed the cloth on Kanna's cheek and slid it downwards removing the make up.

" Kanna-chan if you didnt want to wear it, why did you let Orhime apply it " Rangiku questioned, although she was sure she knew the ansewer.

Kanna brilliant eyes once again fell to the ground " I was afraid I would lose you guys as well. I mean you both like this stuff so I went along with it again. I could handle those girls when I was little not wanting to be around me anymore. But I didnt think I could do the same for you guys. " he voice was soft and was cracking slightly.

Rangiku followed Orihimes example and hugged the new captain " Kanna-chan " the exburent blonde wispered " Your with us now, okay. So be yourself, we wont leave you all alone again. We're your true friends, and true friends stick together, understand ". Kanna's face lit up and she smiled softly while wispering a quiet " Thankyou ".

At that moment Retsu Unohana walked im through the door. She was wearing the same gown as the other girls. which flatered her thin body. Her hair was out of its usual braid and was wavy and looked silky, soft and elegant. The other girls all smiled at her " You look beautiful captain Unohana " Rangiku complemented it didnt take long for the other two to agree.

Unohana smiled graciously at the three " Thankyou, you all look exquisite as well." the healer returned thir compliments, she than turned her attention to Kanna and Rangiku. " You both should know 4th division is still open, if you wish to visit before the ceremony " Unohana informed the women.

Imidatly after the words left the ebony haired healers mouth, a look of pure horror spread on Kanna's porcelain like face " Oh my gosh I complelty forgot " she panicked as she hurried out of the room, apologizing to the occupents. Rangiku and Unohana had knowing smiles plastered on thier pretty faces, whil Orihime looked baffled at the sudden change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was bored out of his mind, for the last hour he listened to the collected groomsmen argueing or fist fighting, he could only take so much. So the captain decied to silently sneak away from the comotion.

He walked around aimlessly wondering what he should do for the next hour. He let his thoughts wonder, he thought about the beginning of his journies. The day he met Rukia, her exucution, and all of the in-betweens, meeting all of his wonderful friends here in soul society, thats when the idea struck him he headed back to his division quickly, before he went to the fourth.

It didnt take long to reach the healing division. The insides were bustling with activity as the shikigami cleaned the division spotless. Ichigo knew the way to his freinds medical room and as a captain no questioned him as to why he was there. Soon the door he desired came into sight, only someone else was walking out of it.

Ichigo should have guessed he wouldnt be the only one to visit Toushiro before the extravagant event unfloded. Kanna was now walking away from the room she had just exited as he walked towards it. They stopped infront of each other " Hello Kanna-san " Ichigo greeted. " Hello Ichigo, how are you " she replied to his greeting. " Excited, so how's shorty " he asked tentivly hopeing to hear good news.

Kanna smiled sadly " He still dosent stir, but he looks much better and Unohana said that could wake any day now " Ichigo didnt miss the hopeful undertone in her usually calm voice. He smiled sadly at her, he wondered what Toushiro would be like when he finally did wake. Would he be his normal self, or would this experiance destroy him.

" Im sure he'll be up soon, you know Toushiro, you just cant keep him in one place for too long " he attempted to cheer her up, it seemed for the most part to have worked.

Kanna knew Ichigo was worried about her, which only made her feel bad, she didnt need anyone to worry about her, but at the same time she apperciated what he was trying to do for her. So mustering all the happy thoughts she could, she smiled quite convincingly. " yes your right Ichigo, thankyou. Anyway I guess Ill see you at the wedding "

Ichigo nodded to her, and with that she walked by him. And walked up to the door she had just left and quitely went in. The room was how it always looked, clean and neat with Toushiro's motionless body lying under the thin medical blanket. Ichigo found himself at his comatose friends side rather quickly, he hadnt changed from the last time Ichigo had seen him.

Well maybe he had. Looking closely at the young captains face Ichigo could see a light shade of pink was dusted over his cheeks. Ichigo didnt think much of it, his small friend probably had another fever. So he didnt dwell on it. Ichigo tried to push the thoughts of guilt and sadness out of his mind at seeing his friend. Every time he vistied without fail those emotions would plague him. And not only those thoughts, but the thought of Toushiros death which he had accidently seen.

Ichigo couldnt stand the thought that his small friend, who had suffered so much in his afterlife had also suffered in life. It was an unbearble prospect that someones whole exsistance could have so many dark area's and they turned out so well, grumpy but otherwise normal.

" Hey there shorty " he greeted glumly. Unohana had incouraged speaking to comatose patients, so he was talking to him. Still Ichigo felt strange doing it, its not like he could hear anything that was going on. So the way the oragne top saw it he was talking to himself. " Got nothing to say, as usual than " he supressed a sigh " Well im getting married today. In an hour to be exact. So I would appriate it if you showed up. Im leaving a tux here for you should you miraculously wake up " Ichigo said while putting said garment on the bedside table.

Ichigo didnt want to say goodbye because it felt like saying it ment that he was actually saying goodbye. " Now look here Toushiro you got a whole wack of people waiting for your short ass to wake up, so hurry up, got it. " Ichigo regretted how gruff and angry that sounded, he turned and walked towards the door " see you around little buddy " he mumbled before leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to shunpoe by, as new food was brought to the Soukyoku hill. Everything was a go all the participants were dressed and ready the chairs wre set out neatly infront of the altar with an elegant red carpet down the middle.

It didnt take long for all the guests to arrive. The captains and vice-captains along with Ganju Kukaku, and Hanatro all in the front rows. Everyone else just pulled up a spot any shikigami could attentend if they chose.

Of corse since Ichigo is so popular many of the squads were present. Ichigo stode at the side of the altar with his father right behinde him. And Yamomoto stode in the middle of the altar ready to dd the ceremony. Isshin had a big goofy smile plastered on his scruffy face, while Ichigo seemed extatic ready for this moment that had been so long in coming.

The music began to play signalizing everyone to turn towards the carpet to watch the couples walk. The frist down the isle was Orihime and Uruyu who at the end of the carpet seperated and began waking to opposite ends of the isle. They were followed by Urahara and Yorichi, Renji and Rangiku, Yuzu and Ikkaku, Karin and Chad, Unohana and Kenpachi. Ichiogo's frowned slightly when he saw Kanna coming down the carpet alone.

He was really hoping for a miracle and that Toushiro would be walking her. But his disappointment vainished when he heard the march begin and his lovely finace came into view. Yachiru lead Rukia down the isle throwing flowers as she went. Rukia's dress was simple but elegant. The dress was the purest of white's and was floor length. It was strapeless but had sleves that included the hands. ( so it looked like she was was wearing long gloves ) The dress had a bow tied in the back so the ribbon cut across her small waste excentuating her small body. The unique thing was the interakt small butterflies weaved carefully into the dress.

Of corse Byakuya walked her down the isle with a cold monotone face as always. And corina followed the siblings holding two shining rings on a red velvet pillow.

Ichigo could only stare at her, he coudn't take his eyes off of the beautiful kuchiki. Nothing else mattered to him at that moment. Rukia's face began to colour slightly at the looks she was receiving , forever it seemed to take for the two of them to reach the end of the red carpet. Byakuya sent a cold glare in Ichigo's direction, nodding stifly to the orange headed captain Ichigo returned the gesture as rukia walked up beisde him and linked their ams together.

The couple stood at the alter in anticipation, it was finally happening, they were getting married. Corina had been following closely behinde them balanceing two shimering rings on a red velvet pillow. She was dressed in a cute yellow sun dress of sorts. Yamamoto cleared his throat calling all attention to him. The whole time Ichigo and rukia had their eyes locked on each other, as if some higher power wouldnt let them breack thier gazes.

yamamoto beagan thw the preacher speech, but he quickly observed the two officers infront of him were no where near paying attention and he decided to just skip to the part that counted. " Do you 5th division captain Ichigo Kurosaki take this person to be your wife ". Ichigo smiled widely " hell yeah " Of corse a normal ' I do ' woudn't be expected from Ichigo. yamamoto turned to Rukia " And do you 5th division vice-captain Rukia Kuchiki take this person as your husband ? "

A stunning smile graced the nobles lips " I do ". Yamamoto smiled " than I head captain Yamamoto pronounce you husband and wife " the old leader turned to Ichigo

" you may kiss the bride. " Ichigo gently clasped rukia much smaller hands in his own, as the distance between them vanished. Their kiss was passionate and full of love. It was obvious just by watching it how much the two loved one another. Once the kiss had broke the entire audience stood up clapping many of them were wipeing tears from their eyes. Ichigo smiled at his new wife and gently rested his forhead against hers, as he wispered fondly " hello Mrs. Kurosaki " Rukia's only response was to smile joyously.

" About time Kurosaki " a new voice filled the air, it was one that so framilliar yet so distant. Strong, confident, deep and comfroting it had been a long time since anyone had haerd that voice. Everyone immidiatly turned to greet their new guest, and sure enough standing in the ailse in the middle of the red carpet, adoring a black tux theat was previously left for him was none other than Toushiro Hitsuagaya.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-----______________________________________

Thanks to : **ToushirouLover **, **or-chan **, **Dominican Kitsune **, **funnyjunkie **,


	23. Getting Reaqainted

**Cofined Ice**

Chp # 23- Getting re-aqainted

No one did anything at first, only stared, he wasn't entirley how they all remembered him to be. There was something off about him, something so minscule it was hardly worth noteing. His once stunningly alive teal eyes seemed some how defeated. Like all the life had been sucked out and replaced with only pain and despair. They looked dull and lifeless almost detachted from everything around them. Ichigo was the only one not surprized by this, seeing as how he had already seen these eyes only in even worse condition.

Ichigo knew it would take a very long time before those pierceing teal eyes returned to how they used to be. Toushiro felt a bit akward standing there having everyone gape at him like they were. Sure he was no stranger to getting stared at but this was just rediculous, thankfully his trusty vice-captain releaved him of that feeling and replaced it with a new one.

" CAAAAAPPPPPTTTTTTAAAAAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN " nearly the entire gathering of spirit beings had to hold their hands over thier ears to prevent ear damage that was how loud Rangiku's volume was able to reach, almost supersonic. She raced faster than a speeding bullet over to her small captain and with one fluid motion wrapped her decievingly strong arms around his body. Literaly lifting him off the ground while simoustanley smushing his young face into her ample chest.

" Oh Captain I was sooooooo Worried !!! Im sooooo glad your okay ! You wouldn't believe how much paperwork I have been doing. I promise you'll be sooooo proud of me. I was a good girl the whole time you were gone I swear no drinking no parties nothing. I missed you sooooo much captain, you are never ever alllowed to leave me ever, ever again... "

It was at this point Toushiro actually heard one of his ribs crack, as his oxygen intake was sevearly limited. " Ahhhh.... Rangiku-san I think he kind of need air " Ichigo stated while watching the scene in fear. Rangiku immidiatley withdrew her hold on her short captain. She didn't even realize how ridgid her captain became as she spouted apologies. Unfortuanatly for our favourite little captain the day wasn't over of course next in line to welcome him back to the concious world was none other than Corina .

He was nearly tackled to the ground by the small girl, there was however a major differences between her hug and Rangku's. Corina didn't have the height or upper body stength ro crush him like Rangiku, instead she made up for it by locking on and NOT letting go. Try as he might Toushiro couldn't seem to get her off, she was like super glue.

Yamamoto chose now to speak " Welcome back captain Hitsuagaya I am glade to see you are well " the old leader rasped. " Thank you head captain " Toushiro did not meet the gazes of his fellow shikigami, that was another thing those closest to him noticed. The old Toushiro had no problem holding a gaze. It appears that their small friend was a little more different than they had first thought.

Ichigo senseing the little captains discomfort to this situation, had to help remedy it. " Hey litsen up ! Dont just sit there lets have a party dammit have fun already !! "

As soon as the words left his mouth music began to play and nearly all the shikigami started to do just tha,t Ichigo and Rukia than proceeded after being congragualtated about thrity times to walk over to Toushiro.

" Congratulations Captain Kurosaki, Vice-captain Kurosaki " Toushiro's voice though the same in sound was much quiter, almost like he was afraid to speak. As the thought crossed Ichigo's mind he suddenly got pissed, just what the hell did Aizen do to him in a month that could have this kind of effect on him. Shoving the thoughts to the furthest cornor of his mind he smiled " It's good to see you up and about there shorty ".

Ichigo was silently hopping to be yelled at for his short comment, so when Toushiro responed with a quiet thankyou Ichigo almost fell over, Rangiku did fall over, Rukia could only gap at him. " I- Im glade that you are well captain Hitsugaya " Rukia responed as always in a soft polite voice, at which Toushiro's once again one word replay was ' thankyou '.

Kanna was frozen unable to anything, move speak, hell she wasn't even sure she was breathing ! She had no idea what to do at this moment, she had been waiting for so very long for this moment. The chance to speak with him, to see him up and healthy, but most of all to see those pireceing eyes of his. However that last wish was flushed down the toilet at this point.

Those woderful eyes used to hold to much life, power and freedom, that's what she always saw in them. Now there was nothing but pain, hurt and betrayel. It almost broke her heart just to look at them, it would take so much time and probably decades of therpy before they ever returned to their old look.

The girls heart was racing, beating loudy against her chest, she wished she could have the courage to walk up to him, but somehow it was like all her bravery had been sucked out. She saw Toushiro wisper something to Corina and miracoulsy the tiny leech let go of him.

Than he was gone, vanished she couldn't see or sense him anywhere. That is until a framilliar scent wafted towards her delicate nose, the aroma of winter. " It's been a long time, Kanna ".

She spun around at record speeds, he was there standing only a few feet away. Once again she found nothing was working poperly. Her brain just wasn't working fast enough to put together a sentance that actually made sense. " Tou.....I....a ....hi " at that moment she wanted to roll over and die, was this the best her brain could come up with, it was embarressing!

" Jeeze is that all you can say, I mean it's been what 75 years and the best you can come up with is ' hi' " His voice sounded much better, nearly identicle to how it was a month ago, strong and determined. Almost like nothing had happened, it was refeshing maybe just maybe he was better off than he first appeared.

Kanna'a akwardness vanished instantly as a vain popped out of her pretty face. " Toushiro ! You, you, your a stupid jerky POO HEAD ! " she screamened her old childhood insult at him, while tears steamed down her face. Despite her tears, Kanna couldn't have felt any happier, and was completley taken back when she felt two strong arms pull her close.

Her face was nested snugly in concave of his colar bone, while her arms wrapped around his neck. " You know your still a baka girl " she heard him wisper softly

Nearly all seated officiers almost fainted. This was so unlike the short captain, even Yamamoto was surprizied by this latest action. Rangiku and Corina were hugging each other while screaming how cute the two old friends looked. Ichigo and Rukia looked at one another with a grin on their faces.

This tender scene didn't last to long however seeing as the two friends were now ingaged in some sort of arguement. However once it died down everyone came at some point during the joyous festivities to say something to the captain of tenth. And by his side the entire time were three very different girls.

The first of course was Ukitake. The older shikigami went sraight up to his smaller comrade and clasped a large freindly hand on the youngers shoulder. At the sudden contact, Ukitake felt his hand going numb from the cold Toushiro's body was emitting, also the ridgid stance his body toke, almost as if he expected to be struck. It broke the sickly captains heart, but he immidiatly withdrew his hand and apologizied

" No it's alright captain UKitake, it's not your falt, I should be apologizing " was Toushiro quiet response. Ukitake could have cried rigth there, at the look on the young boys face. " No Toushiro-kun, there's no need.... I understand you have been through alot. Im just glade your home now and safe " Ukitakes smiled was warm and kind as it always was.

However Toushiro saw him in a different light, before he would have dismissed the older captains smiles and such, but now he very much appriciated them. He tried his best to smile back, to show Ukitake that he did appricate his kind words, however it had been so very long since a smile had adorned his face. His lips just couldn't seem to produce that outcome so he settled for words instead.

" Thankyou captain Ukitake " Toushiro paused for a moment " Im glade to be back here, with everyone "

By this point each captain was within hearing range, all wanted to hear Toushiro's words. He looked at all of them, suddenly the battle flashed before his eyes, and he held his head down. " Im Sorry that I wounded so many of you, and attempted to kill you all. ...And for killing Hisagi and Kiyone " his words were low and filled with dispair.

No one had any words to offer him, for no-one quite understood the turmoil he was in.

Yes it was true indeed the two seated officers were killed rather brutly being slashed all to hell and bleed to death, all the while the wounds had caused them intense pain.

They all had hoped he would not rememmber the final battle and the dead, damage and wounded it had produced.

" I think, I would like to be alone for a while " once again his words were spoken softly, and before anyone could say anything further Toushiro's body produced a blinding light and he sored through the sky in the form of a beautiful white dragon. Kanna immidiatley looked at Rangiku and Corina all of them shared an odd sort of look. kanna transformed, and the two other women jumped on her back, and three went straight in the direction the white dragon flew off.

Ichigo watched them go, wondering if they would ever truly have Toushiro back.

-----------------------------------

It was just beyond midnight when the four spirit beings returned to Seireitei, they were quiet when they snuck back to their respective divisions, so no noticed their return.

No one that is except for Ichigo who had been waiting for them to return, he snuck away from his sleeping finace without much difficulty and shunpoed silently towards the tenth division. So many thoughts were raceing around in his head, he had to speak with Toushiro, he needed to know whether the old Toushiro still exsisted somewhere in those dull lifeless eyes.

It didn't take very long to reach the division, and even less time to sneak by the guards. He finally stood at the door, not moving for some unfathamable reason he found himself nervous, and he Ichhigo Kurosaki didn't get nervous. It was just not supposed to happen, yet he was. He toke in a deep breath and pushed the door open as quietly as possible.

Inside the division office was how it always appeared neat and quaint with some sake bottle littered here and there. A single candle was lit making these details noticeable, as well as a sleeping Rangiku on the coach with an old tattered wool blanket drapped around her. Keeping her warm in the chill of the eraly morning

And of course the captain of tenth bent over picking up sake bottle's from the floor and putting them in a bag he held losely in the other hand. " Kurosaki " Toushiro aknowedged his pressance, well that was a start.

" Toushiro, I... sorry. I should have been able to protect my friends better " Ichigo's voice rung with sadness. Toushiro stood up having finished cleaning the last of Rangiku's mess. " Kurosaki, no one here is blame for my past situation. Aizen wanted me soley because I had Vargain DNA, you didn't cause my parents to have me,so this isn't your falt. " Again his voice was so low it nearly faded out.

Ichigo at hearing his word suddenly thought back to a wandering boy who died in the middle of a snowy field, but he held his tongue he couldn't bring himself to pry even though he really wanted to know. He had a feeling remembering his death wouldn't help restore the old Toushiro, if he still exsisted.

The older captain looked at Ichigo with those dull eyes, he could see the shame, sadness and curosity in the orange headed teen's amber eyes. It was obvious to Toushiro that Ichigo felt ashamed of himself for not being able to potect him, sad for his current state of being and curosity........yes the curosity was towards his death.

Toushiro sighed promptly getting Ichigo's attention. " Kurosaki I am not going to repeat myself none of this is anyones fault I don't blame you, nor anyone else. I wont lie to you and say things like ' I'm fine' , because the truth is im not. It might take a while Kurosaki but all wounds can heal as will mine eventually."

Ichigo looked at his friend and smiled, maybe he shouldn't be thinking of the negiative after all they did it, Toushiro was back where he belonged, safe and alive.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Toushiro spoke again " Kurosaki I know you want to ask it, so just get it over with. It is the main reason for your visit is it not ?"

Ichigo faltered, how the hell did he know ! The 5th division captain was beside himself on what to do, he did have a burning curosity but he also didn't want to make his firend any more sullen and lifeless than he already was. With a scary sort of knowledge Toushiro adressed the very issue Ichigo was thinking. " Kurosaki you need not worry I have been thinking about the circumstances of my death since I remembered it. Its not that hard to speak about, that is what you want to know right. How I died "

His voice was calm, and soft, it seemed for the entire day his voice had only one volume. Ichigo looked at the floor kind of ashamed he was really asking this. " Yeah It's been bugging me for a while now. I just cant forget what I saw, I mean how dose such a young kid end up dying in the situation, it's just not right "

unknown to them Ragiku was awake feingning sleep, she felt terrible for evedropping. But when she woke just a few seconds ago and heard that her captain was going to tell Ichigo of his death, she couldn't resist.

" When I was born my mother had no idea that my father wasn't human, therfore had no second thought on me. However when I turned two she found out my fathers secret, she became violent and cold. saying how he was a messenger from the under world. And it didn't take long for her to drive him away. She qiuckly relised that I had to have some connection the hell as well, and for a time tried to beat the ' evil of the devil ' out of me. "

Ichigo's eyes immidiatly went downcast, while the silent vice-captain pretty blue eyes began to brim with tears.

" She was a christian women and was strongly opposed to murder therfore I was safe from that penalty by her hands anyway. A year later when I was three she was getting worse, as her heart started to deteriate. One night she just snapped and she threw a kitchen knife at me. I was only a small child the only thing I could register was fear. So I ran as far from her as possible and died that night from hypothermia. "

Unfortunatly the story macthed the memory Ichigo had seen, he was really hoping his friend just got lost. But every detail matched the bleeding, why he wasn't dressed for the weather, and the hopeless lost look he had in his eyes at his death. Of course wouldn't anyone be crushed if they had been abused and stabbed by the person that was supposed to love them the most.

Toushiro immidiatly recognized the look that now adorned Ichigo's face, this was to be expected though. Thinking back on his life and afterlife Toushiro realized that maybe it hasn't been the most joyous, and that was the fact Ichigo was currently thinkig on.

" Kurosaki I do not regret my exsisitance, despite all the hardships I endured I would not have my life any other way. I have been happy, I was able to meet many great souls who care for me. I have the power to protect the innocent and with all my painful experienceI have gained knowledge and understanding. So you needn't feel sorry for me Kurosaki "

Ichigo was floored, he didn't know what he could say. One thing he was certain of is that he was proud that he and Toushiro were friends. Rangiku was beggining to feel parinoid, she was sure her captain knew she was listening in yet he hadn't adressed or even looked at her. But she also had to agree, of course she had always been proud of him. She was proud to be his best friend, and vice-capatin.

" Alright Toushiro I understand, I think. I know you got alot of issues and crap, so I guess for now I'll leave ya' be " Ichigo smiled lopsidely, one of his tradmark actions.

As he turned to leave he heard the other capatin speak. " Kurosaki, how many times must I inform you, its captain Hitsugaya to you ". Ichigo turned at record speeds to face his friend. Toushiro looked exactly how Ichigo remmembered him to be even his eyes held some life in them, not much. But it was unmistakingly there, and that was hope enough for the future. Ichigo said nothing but held up his hand waving goodbye as he walked out the division door.

Toushiro stayed silent for a few minutes not moving, until " Matsumodo if your going to spy you might want to work on your breathing a litte better " his voice rang through the now silent cozy room. Rangiku sat up with a heavy sigh " Captain that's not fair, you can hear a pin drop from a mile away, your cheating " she crossed her arms over her ample chest.

He looked at his loyal vice and a faint ghost of smile adorned his perfect face. Rangiku's breath got hitched as she never thought this moment would come, she was glade to finally have him back, safe where she could always know he was okay.

-----

Ichigo held a whole new kind of respect for the short captain. It was strange to think about now.

He wondered how stong mentally and emotionally someone would have to be, to be able to face all of the tragedies that toushiro Hitsugaya had faced and still come out on top. Sure his friend wasn't quite himself but Ichigo had every confindence that it wouldn't take very long for the young captain to return. This night had given him hope, it was only a sliver of life that had entered the snow haired captains eyes but it was enough for Ichigo to believe his friends iron determinaion would pull him through any kind of situation the unfair world would throw at him.

He also knew for some odd reason the hardships for his little friend weren'tt quite over. And this time not only Ichigo but Kanna, Rangiku and Corina would be there to protect him. The next horrible event to happen to him, he wouldn't go through it all alone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

END

Wel there you have i I finally finished, I want to thank everyone who toke the time to read and review my story. You guys have no idea how much I appriciate it, Im really glad this didn't turn out to be a failure.

haku fan1


	24. AN sequel

A/N__

Just to let everyone know I have decided to do a sequel to this story and it's already posted ...so yeah I hope this new story will do just as well as this one did. Im really going to try hard with my terrible spelling lol.

The new story will be called Destructive Recovery so if you liked this story, please check out the sequel.


End file.
